Huntsman's Mimicry
by Draagon537
Summary: Sometimes a simple life is the best. however, this blond mercenary is about to find out, fate won't let him. Light and dark, two sides of the same coin but it doesn't matter what side it lands on, it can easily be flipped again. It's his coin after all.
1. Golden Trailer

**Huntsman's Mimicry **

"Oi! Pay attention Naruto, this is business" a black gloved hand slammed on the table. The teenager glanced to the orange haired man to his right before dropping his gaze to the glass he was loosely touching. "You know it's about time you came into the family business, you're old enough".

"Yeah, yeah Roman" Naruto quickly downed the liquid in the glass. "Hey Junior… need another one over here" he slammed the glass down, turning his body to face Roman. "So… you want me to become a world renown thief like you? Sounds boring… a fighter for hire gives a better rush, believe it".

"Hey it pays well" Roman chugged his own drink. "And all you got to do is steal a little dust".

"I'll think about it" Naruto looked down as Junior slid another drink into his arms. "Tell me how much you make on this job and I'll decide" he picked up the glass, spinning its contents. "Us working together… reminds me when we met for the first time, you a petty thief about to be caught by police gave me, a beggar some cash to show you my hiding spot".

"Then Neo, the daughter of the people I robbed just followed us… not saying a single word, she just smiled" Roman chuckled. "It's just been our group of criminals since that day, our little family".

Naruto snickered "I forgot how old you are, _Dad_"

"I'm only 27" Roman smacked the blonde's arm. "No way in hell am I old enough to be your dad, Blondie".

"Hey Naruto" the two men paused their conversation. Junior leaned over the bar with a slip of paper and a stack of cash. "I got another problem… backstabbing pigs that need to be dealt with, you want to pay them a visit".

Plucking the slip of paper with two fingers, Naruto skimmed over the contents with a dull look. "Too much for your boys then". He glanced at the almost symmetrical looking thugs guarding the place. Silently Naruto picked up the stack of money, weighing it. "Alright Junior, I'll go and say hi" the blond stood up finishing his drink and pocketed the cash. "Catch you later Roman, bring Neo next time… and pay the bill" Naruto winked as the orange haired man groaned. Waddling up the stairs to the exit, a blonde stood at the top overseeing the club. Both gazed at each other as Naruto walked past her, blowing a kiss but quickly left before she could retort.

…

"Work time" Naruto stretched. Like his adoptive brother, Naruto wore the red collared suit, gloves, scarf, and pants, all except the bowler hat. Unlike Roman, he had swapped the colour scheme of white to black and black to dark grey. "Here we go" he strolled into an inn on the outskirts of town. 'Not many people here, perfect' Naruto sighed walking up to the front desk.

"Hey kid, aren't you a bit young to be here yourself?" a man in his forties wearing a plain dress shirt, stood at the other side of the desk. Seeing no reaction from Naruto the man grunted. "So you want a room or a meal?"

"Nah you're alright…" Naruto reached behind him. "I'm just here to pick up a debt, Charles" with a click, Naruto spun himself to the side as a two sided spear expanded in his hand. "You really should respect your clients, it pays well".

"Hey, easy now" Charles held up his hands. "This is about Junior, right? You know his guys suck and uh… how about I pay you a little something and we can be on our separate ways?" Naruto glanced around as the patrons of the inn looked to be getting ready to fight.

"…You'll pay me?" Naruto smirked while the thugs seemed to calm down as Charles smiled in relief.

"Of course, here" Charles hurled some lien on the desk. "That's all the money I have on me, you'll let me go right?"

Grabbing the money, Naruto nodded to himself. "Very nice… but I like Junior better" pocketing the money, Naruto pointed the spear at Charles. "Business is business" the blade of the spear split slightly. "Goodbye" with a click, a grenade of dust shot from the spear exploding Charles on impact as well as a large chunk of the desk. Spinning on his heels, Naruto twisted the spear smacking an incoming thug across the room. "Do you all wish to dance with me?" grinning, he twisted his spear and the blade on the bottom split as well. "Come" clicking two triggers, Naruto fired the grenade to the right while a rifle shot to the left.

Spinning the spear rapidly, he faced the left and leaped forward. Throwing the spear at one thug, the weapon bounced back to his hand as it made contact. Landing in the middle of the thugs, Naruto spun his body along with the spear and clicked the triggers sending a full circle of dust energy around him. "Are you done already?" Naruto looked around to see all the normal thugs knocked down.

"You should've took the money and left" Charles glared holding a tommy gun. Wasting no time Charles auto fired. Naruto bored at the attempt, twisted the spear to block all the bullets. Shifting slightly Naruto fired the rifle blade, knocking the Charles aim off the blond. Using the time, Naruto jumped forward and shot backwards to propel himself faster. Kicking forward, Naruto knocked the gun from Charles hands while the man stumbled back, falling down.

"And you should've just paid your debt" Naruto stepped on the man's chest, pinning him down. "Less hassle that way" aiming the spear at the man's head, Naruto smirked. "Business is business" the rifle shot echoed for a moment before silence entered the inn. Transforming the spear back to a small knife looking weapon, Naruto hid it under the flap of his coat and left the inn. "Now that's a good amount of cash for one night" stepping out of the inn, he looked up to the broken moon. "As crap as I remember" Naruto sighed as a small object hit him.

"Ah sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just reading and didn't look and I hit you and… um I'm Ruby" Naruto blinked at the small girl as she waved flustered.

"Right… it's fine, I'm… Naruto" he waved back.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion. Sweat dropping, Naruto pointed to his ears. Realising she was wearing blaring headphones, Ruby shook them off with an awkward giggle.

"I'm Naruto" he groaned for the second time. "So why is a little girl like you doing in this part of town at this hour?" Naruto stepped to the side.

"Um…" Ruby blushed and turned away. "Girl stuff…"

"Gross… well have fun with that" Naruto walked to pass her but noticed the stars in her eyes. "Is something wrong with you?"

"Cool you have a weapon too, what is it? What? What? Come on, tell me" Ruby was almost jumping as she tried to get glances at his weapon. She lifted her cloak showing off a box. "See here's mine… it turns into a badass scythe and I can swing it like, whoosh, wham, bam… hooah" Ruby continued her sounds as she made terrible hand movements of her fighting.

Naruto subtly rolled his eyes as the girl stopped her movements. "It's a spear…" putting his hands in his pockets, Naruto strolled past the girl.

"Hey wait up" Ruby skipped to catch up with the blond. "So are you going to Beacon then?" remaining silent, Ruby's eyes sparkled. "No way are you a huntsman? It's my dream to become a huntress so meeting someone like you would be amazing".

"I'm not a huntsman… nor have I applied to go to Beacon" Naruto sighed.

"Why not? It's like SO awesome" Ruby moved in front and stopped, making Naruto stop. "Are you going to a different school? But why would you be here? Are you too young to apply?"

"You love to talk don't you?" Naruto tilted his head. "Boring, no, doesn't matter, no" he answered her questions and continued walking. "Let me ask you a question, why are you still following me? Afterall we just met".

"Because I just got here and you can be my first friend" Ruby gave a thumbs up with a small laugh.

"Friends with a… 13 year old, that's just perfect" Naruto chuckled as Ruby face vaulted.

"15… I'm 15 years old" Ruby did a mixture of stomping and jumping while Naruto passed her.

Groaning, Naruto put a hand to his face. "I need some ramen… if you still want to follow me, I'll buy you some milk shorty".

"I am average height! I am just little boned" she pouted. "But… can I still have some milk?" Ruby made a peace sign, earning another but not the last sigh of the night.

**Chapter end**


	2. A Drunk Interview

**Huntsman's Mimicry **

**Thank you everyone for your support**

**Okay there has been some confusion on Naruto's weapon so I'm going to clear it up. It is solely a double bladed spear with no other weapon transformations. When I say knife, the spear is in a sheathed form where the handle has collapsed inward so it can fit on Naruto's back. The spear itself would be comparable in size to Sun's staff. Each side of the spear has a gun that can shoot through a split in the blade. One side has a grenade launcher, the same as Roman's cane. The other gun is similar to a hunting rifle. **

"Look Naruto, all I am saying is that I don't want you drinking yourself to death ever night" Junior shook his head as he poured a couple of drinks between them. "I won't stop you, it's your decision and all that".

"Ah don't worry about me Junior, I got an iron stomach" Naruto emptied the glass and sighed. "But I guess you have to be worried about blondes now… don't ya" Junior groaned into his drink.

"I hope more than your stomach is iron" the two men turned their heads to the woman that took a seat. "Your best red wine, spiced if you can… and give him a top up" she smirked.

"Yes… of course" Junior nodded noticing the atmosphere, he stepped back to get the drinks.

"Oh~" Naruto chuckled. "First time a proper mature woman has hit on me".

The woman growled, her eyes glowing in anger. "Keep talking like that and you won't get a chance to brag" Naruto tensed with every word. "I did not come here for a one night stand with a boy, Naruto".

"So you know who I am, let me guess you have a little job for me? No way in hell is someone like you… law abiding" Naruto reached over taking the glass, junior put down. Only he took the wine and pushed his glass to the woman "sorry wanted a different taste".

"It's not a small job" she picked up the glass, ignoring the switched drink. "It would be quite a long and dangerous one but I will pay well" she placed a large stack of lien on the table. "A first instalment as it were".

"So… who's the lovely woman I'm working for" Naruto leaned over in her direction.

"Uggh" she put the glass down, spluttering at the strength of the drink. She wiped mouth with a glare "Cinder… pfft ceh…."

Giggling Naruto pocketed the money. "Shall we discuss the job in a more private place" Cinder stood up glaring but motioned him to follow. "Why is everyone so grumpy?" he quickly chugged what remained of both drinks and stumbled after her

…

"So let me get this straight" Naruto sighed. "You want me to attend Beacon Academy to become some noble huntsman or something… why?"

"I'll tell you more details after" Cinder clapped as some thugs opened a large factory door. "First you will have to prove yourself".

"Is that why you brought me to a cliché abandoned warehouse? At least clean the place" he shook his head. "Now what's this about proving myself?"

"You are a mercenary after all, it's just a fighting test" Cinder glanced behind her as she led Naruto through the warehouse. "You can handle that right" she stated. Both remained in silence for the rest of the time walking. Glancing around, Naruto raised his eyebrow at the thugs with the white fang symbol on their backs. "We're here" Cinder stopped. "These will be your associates… Emerald and Mercury".

"Cinder, you're back" Emerald hopped up towards the woman.

"Yes… and I am back with the fourth teammate we will need to infiltrate Beacon" Cinder presented Naruto forward.

"Aren't we a bit early to get someone?" Mercury sighed reading a comic.

"No, I've decided entering Beacon directly will be more advantageous than getting in through the tournament" Cinder smirked. "Mercury stop reading that stupid comic and get up, you'll be testing him" she snapped her fingers. "Naruto complete this test and you will be hired fully" Cinder moved over to the side with Emerald following her.

"Lovely reception" Naruto grabbed his weapon from his back, fully extending the spear to its full length of slightly larger than most people. "So just got to beat your ass and I'm in, nice and easy".

"Heh you wish" Mercury got into a brawler stance. Naruto twisted the spear and pointed at the silver haired boy. "Let's g… woah" he stopped to avoid the bullet Naruto shot.

"My finger slipped" Naruto dead panned. Frowning, Mercury leaped forward kicking. Naruto spun his spear hitting his kick to parry him. Charging forward, Naruto quickly whacked Mercury on his side but never got another chance as Mercury began to block with his kicks. Before the blond realised after a horizontal swing of his, Mercury had managed to grab the spear and used it to spin himself, kicking Naruto brutally on his forehead. Stumbling back, Naruto quickly spun his spear like a fan to halt Mercury's assault. "Okay… you're better than most pricks I fight, guess I better get a bit serious" Naruto closed his eyes and lounged forward touching the ground with his left hand. "Let's see how you like this" Naruto's eyes snapped open as the dust and dirt rose up, heating up to crystallised shards. He flipped his spear around and pointed it at Mercury. The shards shot towards Mercury, who seemingly breakdanced to block with a flurry of kicks. "Idiot" Naruto shot a grenade, exploding at the boy's feet.

"What the hell was that" Mercury dusted himself off. Naruto shrugged snapping his fingers as the ground under the brawler exploded. Taking the chance, Naruto shot himself forward kicking the boy in the face before spinning to hit Mercury's back as he landed. Twisting his body around, Naruto swiped his spear around hit the boy in the gut followed by a right jab on the nose. "Grrr…" Mercury jumped back before leaping forward shooting from his boots, all blocked by a spinning spear. However, Naruto was unable to block the kicks to his chest sending him skidding back on the ground.

Rolling back, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, quickly raising his spear in defence of a powerful kick. Pushing him away, Naruto heated up more dirt into hardened shards but the shards fell harmlessly at his feet. 'Time's up' Naruto peered forward at Mercury with a raised eyebrow. 'He doesn't have a semblance?' Naruto glanced to the side at Cinder and Emerald. Cracking his neck, Naruto stared at Mercury who was giving him the same treatment. 'Interesting' Mercury leapt forward kicking down on the space in front of Naruto.

"Huh..? Emerald!" Mercury yelled at the green haired girl.

"What?" She crossed her arms uncaring. "Shouldn't you pay attention" Mercury twisted his head around to a spear pointing at his face.

"Boom" Naruto shot the rifle directly at his face. "Head shot" he flipped the spear around shooting a grenade at Mercury's chest. 'So Cinder has some fire related semblance, Emerald has an illusionary semblance and poor Mercury doesn't have any'. Naruto crouched down slightly, ready to pounce as Mercury was already up again.

"Alright I've seen enough" Cinder stated but loudly enough everyone froze. "Interesting display of skills"

"Well thanks it was nothing really" Naruto winked.

Cinder nodded sarcastically "yes I'm sure it was". She stepped closer to him "I could help but notice how you managed to copy mine and Emerald's semblance, how did you pull off that trick?" Cinder walked around him in a circle "your semblance perhaps".

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't getting away without telling. "Yes it was my semblance, I call it 'Mimicry' because I copy someone else's semblance for a brief amount of time". He blinked waiting for a reaction 'I better not tell them the limit of my semblance'.

"That's cool man, shame you can't copy someone else's jokes" Mercury crossed his arms.

"Ignore him, it's best that you do" Emerald jabbed Mercury in the chest. "Your name was Naruto right?"

"That's right" Naruto _sheathed_ his spear to it's small form and put it on his back. "Nice to meet you… Emerald, wanna go and get a drink after" he winked getting an eyeroll in return. "Alright Cinder, what's the plan" he shot her with gun hands getting a grumble. 'Nobody here is any fun' he sighed.

"Well we will need to objectively get on a single team and I can discuss what happens after nearer the time however, I have individual tasks set out" Cinder put a hand on her hip. "Mercury, you will be making sure Roman doesn't over step or slack off" Naruto raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut.

"And protect him from little girls too" Mercury chuckled quietly to himself. A glance from Cinder quickly stopped that "right, just keep him in line".

"Emerald, you will be with me… we have some searching to do" the green haired girl nodded in approval. "And Naruto, due to your… lovely personality, you will make friends with other students and teachers, you will keep tabs on their abilities, personalities and inform us of any potential threats they may pose".

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto winked. "So Cinder… want to grab another drink, we got a while till the entrance ceremony starts".

Cinder rolled her eyes "why are drunks such good fighters?" she sighed "fine I could use some company while I go over some work".

…

"Long story short, I got in there" Naruto nodded to himself.

"_Long story short_ my ass, if that really happened you wouldn't have come here sober" Junior slammed his hands on the table. "And why the hell did you start your story with talking to me, I remember the conversation, thanks".

"Hey, who said you could judge me? My story telling is on point" Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "Sure I was not completely truthful at the very end but come on".

"Hey I can judge you, I'm the only guy that owns a club you aren't banned from… that and you come here every night to get wasted" Junior jabbed his finger.

"Like I could get wasted on this watered down shit" Naruto sneered. "Oi" he turned his attention to Junior's men that began to surround them, obviously trying to protect their pay checks. "Sit your asses back down, we are trying to have a conversation here" the blond flipped them off. Holding a hand to his face in an attempt of restraint, Junior waved them off "damn right you piss off".

"Naruto you're the one pissed" Junior groaned.

"Ssshhhh, that's a lie" Naruto giggled. "Cinder may have spiked my drink to shut me up, yet here I am getting more drinks, ahhhahah".

Junior shook his head "I don't know whether to be impressed or worried".

"Impressed my man… I'm un-spike-able" Naruto jumped up. "Oh my god, I had the best idea ever" he grinned. "If I can find what she spiked me with, I can turn them into shots".

"Just go home Naruto… Mel, Mittia, take Naruto home and make sure he gets there… it will be a lot of trouble to deal with if he doesn't get there". Junior moved over to gently shove Naruto from the table.

"Oi don't you touch me…" Naruto flailed his arms. "I'll… god I love you guys" he turned to give a thug a bear hug. "But your so fuckin' useless".

"Naruto~" two singing voices ringed in the blonde's ears through all the club music. "Want to come along with us?"

"Well hello… lovely…" Naruto grabbed his mouth for a moment. "Wait… no… I'm good, I have never puked in my damn life, I'm not…" crouching in a circle, he vomited all over the dance floor. "Oh dear… clean up on aisle 3" Naruto tripped backwards, lying on the floor. "Whoa! When did you guys get so tall".

Junior waved over a couple of men "could you girls just get him out of here already".

"Whatever" Mel and Mittia spoke in unison as they grabbed Naruto's arms. "Come on, let's go home".

"But I'll behave, I'm a good boy believe it" Naruto yelled. "Ahaha I can see up your skirts".

Mel sighed while Mittia glared. "Don't bother Mittia, he's not going to remember anything anyways".

"Fine" Mittia moaned.

"Fine view indeed" Naruto giggled as he squirmed to get away.

…

"Oi Naruto, get your ass out of bed already" a yell forcibly woke the blond from his dreams.

"Don't shout at me Roman, it's been a long night" Naruto grabbed a pillow and held it over his head. "Let a man sleep".

"Don't give me that crap, you've been asleep for two days" Roman argued but Naruto flipped him off, even though his surrogate brother wasn't in the room. "Don't make me send Neo up there".

"She's already in my room dumbass" Naruto threw the pillow off his head. "Hey Neo" he droned out turning his head to the side to see the ice cream haired girl. Neo smiled raising her umbrella above her head. "Wait! Good morning Neo, your looking cute today" she lower the umbrella with a smile. Neo tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. "Fine I'll get up" Naruto sighed. Neo blinked "really, you cooked breakfast… Neo, you still put metal in the microwave… hey don't glare at me like that… we all know what you did… oi stop saying those things, I never said I could cook, I just never said I couldn't cook".

Neo rolled her eyes grabbing Naruto with the handle of her umbrella. Dragged up to his feet, Naruto playfully shoved her head to stop her. Smirking, Neo whacked her umbrella over his head. Waiting for the girl to turn, he kicked her backside. Turning back both glared at each other, lightning sparking. "Hey I told you to get down there!" Roman stomped into the room. "Get down and eat already, it's not easy getting food without robbing the place, you know… you can be lovebirds after breakfast".

"Yeah right… a lovebird would wake me up with a kiss, and please she already rejected me once… admittedly I was too drunk to remember…" Naruto trailed off.

"That's why you don't start drinking at 13" Roman point his cane at Naruto.

"I blame video games… also puberty" Naruto hummed as Neo made a gesture of laughter. "Hey, I was just a young boy… I just took a couple of pictures" he pouted with arms crossed as Neo smiled smugly. "Oh shut up Neo".

"Urgh, just hurry up Naruto" Roman leaned on his cane. "You're starting work for Cinder today… and you don't want to piss the bitch off".

"Not like you to talk crap about an employer Roman" Naruto tutted. "Are you still annoyed that I didn't become a thief like you?"

"Well… maybe before but now you're in the big time so… it doesn't matter, soon we'll be rich enough to leave this dump" Roman chuckled. "Then we can dish _that _out".

"Heh, now that will be fun" Naruto rolled his eyes. "My breakfast is cold now isn't it?" he shook his head, yawning as he made his way out the room. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto blinked in confusion as he never found the pocket. "Damn I really am out of it" he groaned. "Have I been naked this whole time?" Neo smiled while Roman shook his head in disapproval. "Hey, don't give me that Neo, smoking cigars is much worse for your health than drinking" he commented on her narrowed stare.

"Not when you drink vodka instead of water" Roman dead panned.

"Now you are just speaking gibberish, water is clear, vodka is clear, their the same thing… now if you'll excuse me, I got some breakfast to eat" Naruto swaggered.

"Neo make sure he gets dressed before he leaves" Neo nodded as the orange haired man left.

…

'Alright, where's the ship I have to get on' Naruto glanced around. 'Hm isn't that a surprise' he strolled through the crowd.

"Yo" a hand grabbed Naruto out of his thoughts. Spinning around, he knocked the hand from his shoulder. "You're the friend my sister made, right?" a blonde pointed to the other blond.

"Um… what? I swear I have never seen you before" Naruto slowly pushed her finger down.

The blonde jumped in realisation "oh I'm Yang, Ruby's sister".

"Ruby..?" Naruto squinted his eyes. "Uh… oh you mean the short one".

"I am not short!" Yang put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. Curious, Naruto peered round Yang's back noticing a red hood individual hanging to the back of her sister. Ruby closed her eyes sheepishly "Hi, waah!" she tumbled back falling off her sister.

"What are you doing, Shorty?" he asked but Yang moved to his ear.

"Ruby here was so excited that she made her first friend here, so when she pointed you out I just had to embarrass her" Yang whispered loudly. "So I came over with a _Yang_".

"Yaaaaannngg" Ruby groaned sat up pouting. "Why do you have to embarrass me?"

Yang just smirked before giving Naruto a look up and down. "I got to say Ruby, you never told me that you started to take an interest in boys" she grabbed Naruto in a loose headlock. "So you like the bad boy look, eh? Ruby".

"I do not" Ruby huffed. "He's just a friend that also happens to be a boy" she crossed her arms. "You have friends that are boys too".

"Calm down sis, I'm just messing with you" Yang waved off the argument.

Naruto tutted "rejected and I didn't even ask her, hey Yang how about we become _the golden couple_".

Yang glanced down confused but noticed the hair colour between them both. "That was a stretch… but I like your style" she flicked his forehead and shoved him out of her headlock.

"Wait, Naruto why are you here? I thought you weren't going to Beacon" Ruby paused.

"That… was the plan but my brother wanted me to do something except laze about and I didn't want to work with him, so I decided to come here" Naruto shrugged. "I mean I can fight… and little red was so enthusiastic about it so you know… here I am".

"Heh, and you were worried about not having any friends join you" Yang nudged her sister. "So Naruto, you want to join us. If you applied without going to combat schools, you must have just done the combat tests right?" Naruto nodded. "You know what that means, you two can be friends together since you have no school friends here with you" Yang grabbed them both by the arms. "Come on, the airship's here".

Looking up Naruto shook his head. 'That's not an airship, it's a goddamn boat with wings' he hummed as the blonde dragged him along. Glancing to the side, Naruto caught the sight of a silver and green haired duo. Emerald ignored him but Mercury gave the slightest of nods. 'Right… time to work, I need to discover everyone's skills… I guess being a friend would help with that'.

'Phase 1 begins' Cinder smirked, her eyes glowing a bright orange.

**Chapter end**


	3. A Great Start

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Thanks for the support everyone. One thing I have been asked is who is going to be the pairing. I have an idea on where Naruto will be heading in the story so I just want you people's opinion. There is going to be one pairing that will be reasonable.**

**eniox27: thank you, and no he can't bank them but I'll cover his semblance soon**

'FUCKING HELL, NEO YOU GAVE ME WATER, YOU PROMISED ME VODKA' Naruto furiously typed his message into his scroll. Glaring at the device, a small ping showed Neo's reply which was filled completely with emojis. 'Neo, just because you can't speak any words gives you no excuse not to type them!' Naruto twitched as he was responded with a mocking face. Sighing, Naruto slipped his scroll into his pocket with shaky hands. "Okay Naruto, you can do this it's only a day sober".

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Naruto glanced over to a smiling red head. "Are you nervous? You're shaking quite a bit".

"No, no… just wondering about something" Naruto groaned. "I just need fresh air… I'm Naruto" he offered his hand.

The red head took his hand with slight glee. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, you can call me Pyrrha" she put a hand on her hip. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I'll be fine" he internally groaned. 'Pyrrha Nikos… a national champion three times in a row, she could be my hardest challenge here'.

_"Hello and welcome to beacon, I am Glynda Goodwitch-" multiple holograms appeared at each side of the ship._

Naruto rolled his eyes ignoring the announcement and opted to gaze out the window. Cranking his head around, Naruto looked around the ship already bored of the window. 'Alright I really should gain some friends here to make my job easier' he crossed his arms loosely. 'I could be with Pyrrha but if she finds me out, I'm not sure if I can even beat her much less do it quietly. Or I could remain with those two sisters, pretty sure I can take them down if I need to but… no Ruby only met Roman, if she fought Neo there is a possibility she could find the similarities in our fighting'.

"Hey" Mercury stopped in front of Naruto. "I'm Mercury, how are you?"

"Naruto, I'm good nice to meet you Mercury" Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha" Naruto almost jumped at her voice, completely forgetting she was standing next to him.

"Sorry I'm bad at this" Mercury rubbed the back of his head. "Meeting new people is not specialty".

Pyrrha shook her head "don't worry about it, we all have stuff we are bad at". Naruto subtly grabbed his scroll '_What the hell is Mercury doing?' _

Waiting a moment, a text from cinder pinged '_we need to show we can in fact talk to other students, it will look weird if we just keep to ourselves all the time'_.

'_Why did you send him over to me then?_' Naruto smiled as Pyrrha told a joke but didn't really pay attention.

'_He was meant to. Look just go along with it, it will be more natural if friends manage to get in the same team together_' he sighed. "Would you look at that, we're landing" Naruto stated with a twitch. 'Staying with Pyrrha won't be a good idea, too strong and popular for my tastes, it will be hard to do my job around her'. Noticing Pyrrha gazing out the window to see the view, Naruto walked away as a small crowd of people also moved to the window to get a better view.

"Mmmfht" Naruto's eyes followed a blond run slowly past him, his hands covering his mouth.

'If he gets motion sickness then it's likely he has never done high speed combat, the weak link… probably a terrible drinker as well…' Naruto grumbled. 'I NEED A DRINK' he twitched.

"Hey Naruto, that's where you ran off to" Yang tugged his arm harshly, spinning Naruto right around. "_Poor Ruby thought you ditched her_" Yang giggled.

"Yang, we just went over this I don't like Naruto in that way" Ruby put her hands on her hips. "Your jokes are getting worse by the day".

"Ruby, Ruby, denial is a terrible thing after all, we already had a date with milk and ramen" Naruto rested his arm on Yang's shoulder to lean on her. "Oh no… I can tell what's happened, I've been friend zoned" he held his chest in fake pain. "Looks like the rose I tried to pick had thorns".

Yang snickered "oh my Ruby, you're looking a little _red_ there". Both Ruby and Naruto rolled their eyes at the joke. "Get it, because she's wearing a lot of red" Yang finger gunned both of them.

"You're as bad as each other" Ruby pouted. "And you two aren't helping either".

Naruto put his hands up to calm her down. "Don't worry Ruby, you might be a bit young for me… and a bit to easily embarrassed" he moved his face forward, leaving about six inches between them.

"Whoa too close, too close…" Ruby stumbled back, tripping backwards. "Ow" her eyes spun in circles. Shaking off the fall she pointed accusingly at Naruto "not funny".

"You've… not been to many clubs have you, even most teenage parties have rave dancing right?" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh you like hitting the clubs too" Yang raised her hands. "Maybe we could go dancing some time?"

"Ooh~ sounds fun" Naruto grabbed Yang's waist as they shuffled, doing a soft grinding dance. "I'll dance but we will need some drinks".

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Ruby blushed as she stared at them.

"Planning a night out on the town" Yang rushed to her sister's side. "You want to come sis, you never came with me before".

"Not that, I meant when… you two… started… touching" Ruby poked her fingers together.

Yang waved it off "oh I sometimes forget how silly you are". She pulled Ruby's hood over the girl's face. "That's just club dancing but I doubt you would do anything more than that".

"Don't worry Shorty, there's other dances with less contact we can show you on the night" Naruto winked. 'Everything is going to plan'.

"Bleegh" the three turned to the blond that was running around to see him partially throw up.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang sighed.

"Well we're basically here so we won't have to see that much longer" Naruto glanced over into the crowd, noticing the gaze from Cinder. 'Creepy bitch'.

…

'Finally' Naruto yawned to himself. "Well… oh they left me" he strolled behind the crowd.

"Excuse me, coming through" Emerald walked past him.

Putting a hand in his pocket, Naruto felt an extra scroll with a sticky note. 'Transfer data on the main computers?' he hummed. 'Fair enough' Naruto continued his stroll to see Yang and Ruby stopped to chat. 'Wait a second' Naruto glanced to the side. 'Weiss Schnee… exactly like her sister' he gritted his teeth with a frown. 'No… no calm down, you have a job to do' Naruto cracked his neck.

"Sorry my friends are here" Yang motioned behind her to a group that appeared. "So go make some friends, don't forget you still have Naruto" she dashed off spinning Ruby. "See ya".

"Wait where do we go? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I'm so lost" Ruby collapsed backwards into a pile of suitcases.

"What are you doing?" Weiss yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" Ruby rubbed her head, still a little dazed.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Weiss leaned over Ruby in a superiority fashion.

Naruto coughed slightly to gain their attention "forgive me ladies, may I ask what ever the matter may be? There seems to be quite the ruckus if I do say so". He bowed slightly, confusing Ruby but Weiss huffed. "May I assist you ladies in any way, a delicate flower such as yourself should not push yourself" Naruto put out his hand out, palm upwards.

"We're fine, thank you" Weiss gently put her hand on top of his. "Finally at least someone with proper manners".

"Uhh..? what's going on" Ruby blinked.

"Oh forgive me, allow me" Naruto to help Ruby up. Holding his scroll in front of him out of Weiss's sight, he showed a message written down. '_Don't worry shorty, I'll save you from getting shouted at, I know posh people_' turning around, Naruto slipped his scroll out of sight.

"You!" Weiss pointed at the blond. "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

"As it happens, yes I do" Naruto stood up straight. "You're Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… and happen to be… a mirror image of your sister" he tensed. "And for your information, I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

"I never heard Winter talk about you before" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yes… I heard Winter became quite distant to her family after she became part of the military" Naruto commented. "A smart decision" he ended with a whisper.

"Yes that's true, Winter never returned to the family home since she joined the military" Weiss looked down sadly.

Ruby kicked the ground "well… this is nice".

"You! I haven't forgot about you" Weiss stomped straight to the girl's face, pointing her finger at her. "You could've blown us to the end of the world" she snatched a case sitting beside Ruby. "This is dust!" Ruby glanced at Naruto for help but ended up snickering. "What do you think this is funny?" she yelled with Naruto making childish gestures behind her back. Ruby put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "Well do you?" Weiss took out a dust bottle from the case. "These could've been damaged because of you" she began shaking the dust bottle back and forth to make a point.

"Aah… aaah… aaaaahhh!" Naruto dived behind cover, also known as Weiss. "Aaaachew!" he flinched hearing Ruby's high pitch sneeze followed by an explosion.

"Unbelievable, this is the exact thing that I was talking about" Weiss snapped.

"I'm really, really sorry" Ruby stared downward.

"You-" Weiss stopped as Naruto moved between them.

"I see what's going on here" Naruto pushed the two together. "You two want to be friends but you both are too awkward" both girls turned their heads confusingly. "Yes I know it's hard to accept these feeling so how about you kiss and make out" a sly grin made it's way onto his face.

"Hey, you dropped this" Naruto glanced at the brunette before up at her bow then around at her back. "I'm guess this is the heiress's bottle".

"Hmph more recognition, finally" Weiss glared back at Ruby.

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, said to have infamous labour force and questionable business partners" she continued.

"Wha- how dare- argh" Weiss snatched her bottle as Ruby giggled at Weiss's frustration.

Leaving in a huff, Weiss half skipped, half stomped away. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you… somehow" Ruby called. "I guess I'm not the only one with a terrible first day".

"Hey I'm still here" Naruto whistled. He glanced behind him noticing the sick blond was coming closer to them.

"Hehe~ sorry" Ruby scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "Oh hey, do you… uh" she turned around but the brunette was already walking away. "Aw" Ruby sighed falling back. Rolling his eyes at Ruby's overdramatic behaviour, Naruto leaned forward grabbing her waist before she hit the ground.

"Are you always like this?" Naruto dragged her up to her feet.

"No I'm not I uh" Ruby shook her head. she looked down, a small blush hitting her cheeks "um could you…"

Naruto followed her vision "oh… right". He took a step back noticing his arm was still around her waist. 'God she's so childish to blush over that… has she not had a childhood crush or something, I mean sure at that age it can hardly be called a relationship but surely she's at least hugged a guy before'.

"Um hi" the sick blond, slowly approached them. "I-I'm Jaune" the boy started to wave but dropped it, chuckling nervously.

"Hey… I'm Naruto" he gazed Jaune up and down. 'He's the most opposite of impressive, I have ever seen… a couple of Junior's boys probably could knock this guy out' Naruto rolled his shoulder. 'But he does have a lot of Aura, at least he has something going for him'.

"Hi Jaune, I'm Ruby" she waved back at the blond. "Wait… aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune hung forward letting his arms dangle "yeah I am".

…

"It seems Naruto has been successful" Cinder smirked. "Now that he has made his way into the student groups, it shouldn't be long until we find out each students abilities".

"That'll make the tournament easy right?" Emerald asked.

"Exactly and once Naruto is in a suitable position, we will be able to hide in the shadows" Cinder gazed between Emerald and Mercury. "It will be a slight wait until the true plan starts but you two need to be ready"

"For what?" Mercury crossed his arms.

"The preparations" Cinder trailed off.

…

"I'm just saying, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby shrugged.

"Oh yeah and what if I call you crater face?" Jaune retorted.

"Hey that explosion was an accident" Ruby complained. "Right Naruto?"

"You know Jaune, I prefer short fuse than crater face but to each their own" Naruto shrugged only to get a punch in the arm courtesy of Ruby. "Well I guess it was only half your fault, you were the one who sneezed, knocked over the dust and annoyed snowflake but you know… make that 51 percent your fault". Naruto rolled his eyes as Ruby punched him again.

"So…" Jaune echoed through the awkwardness. "Are you two a couple or something?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Ruby huffed.

"Well one reason could be that you started following me after you exploded… that was ten minutes ago" Naruto glanced back to Jaune. "But to avoid shorty getting all grumpy, no we're not a couple… so if you want to go for it, on you go".

"No I didn't mean… well you know… uh, sorry" Jaune trailed off.

Ruby looked around like she could visibly feel the awkwardness. "So… I got this" she whipped around revealing her scythe.

"Whoa" Jaune jumped back scared while Naruto ran his eyes down the weapon silently. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customisable, high impacting sniper rifle" Ruby cocked the gun.

"Um what?" Jaune blinked.

"It's also a gun" Ruby cleared with the blond. "So what do you guys have?"

Naruto shrugged taking his spear out, spinning it before resting it on his shoulder. "Spear nice and simple, it's also a hunting rifle and dust flare launcher" he glanced to his fellow blond. "regular gun and exploding gun".

"Right, um I uh, a sword" Jaune unsheathed his sword. Ruby hummed loudly, trying not to sound disappointed "and I also have this shield".

"So what do they do?" she tapped the shield, springing it from Jaune's grasp.

"Whoa, whoa…" Jaune stumbled around trying to catch his shield. Naruto groaned as Jaune finally caught the shield. "Well the shield gets smaller so it's easier to carrier when I'm tired".

"It still weighs the same, doesn't it?" Naruto shook his head.

Jaune looked down "yeah it does…"

"That doesn't matter… I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I may have over designed it" Ruby stood up her scythe against her.

"You made that?" Jaune asked in surprised.

"Um yeah, all signal students make their own weapons" Ruby stated while Naruto tilted his head. "Didn't you make yours?"

"No I… it's a hand me down, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war" Jaune rubbed his arm nervously.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me… well I like it" Ruby tried to cheer the boy up. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days".

"Yeah, the classics…" Jaune trailed off.

"It's fine Jaune, we all start somewhere" Naruto sheathed his spear and continued walking.

"Hey Naruto… where are we going?" Ruby quired.

"Oh I'm just going sightseeing" Naruto stare upwards. 'Also I'm trying to ditch you idiots to meet up with my pay check bitch'.

Ruby froze "shouldn't we go to the initiation?"

Naruto shrugged "probably".

***Omake***

"Hey I never asked you to follow me" a 13 year old Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look" he squinted his eyes. Behind him was a smaller looking Neo, just smiling. "Yes, yes, I know this job is a bit more dangerous than usual but you've got-".

"Silence, we are not paying you to blabber" a young white haired woman wearing a training cadet uniform strolled in front of them. "Father has put trust on your reputation as mercenaries, do not disappoint, am I clear?"

"Yes… of course, Ms Schnee" Naruto lowered his head. "We promise to not disappoint" putting a hand on his heart he bowed slightly with Neo mimicking him.

"Hm" Winter narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Failure is not an option, Father wants all the dust to be in one piece once we reach Vale. With that uprising terrorist group, the White Fang our security has to be at the top. Even if it resorts to hiring… vagabonds".

Naruto sneered subtly 'it seems every bloody Schnee is the same but up Winter are the most stuck up bitch out of all of them'.

"The train will depart in 0500 hundred hours" Winter opened her scroll. "You have 3 hours 28 minutes and 15 seconds to do as you please as long as no disruption is made. Be aboard the train 10 minutes before departure or you will lose your payment".

"Very well, we will take our leave until the contracted time" Naruto bowed his head before turning away. "Come Neo… let's go practice" the petite girl nodded opening her umbrella and resting it on her shoulder. Leading the girl out of the room silently, he glanced back sharing looks with her. "Mhmhm good one Neo, if only others could hear you" Neo twitched. "What do you mean that doesn't matter? You fine with just me being able to understand?" she blinked a couple of times. "Yeah big bro as well… but does he really understand what you are… _Saying_?" Naruto wondered. "Oh so… he only understands some _words_, you know for a 'master thief' I thought he would have that covered by now. Yes Neo, I know he's a bit slow". Naruto chuckled as she stuck her tongue "aww love you too, little sis". Neo pouted "I mean you're only a year older than me but if I may". He motioned his hand to show the difference between their heights. Neo stomped on his foot "hey! Easy there ice cream… Ow! Stop stomping on my foot, fine, fine I won't call you little again". Naruto shrugged "I just thought calling you little was cute… ow what you mean you want to be called little, you just told me not to".

"Jeez love you too, little idiot" Naruto rubbed her head. "But seriously don't call me that" he grabbed her in a headlock. "What did I say little ice cream?" Neo giggled mutely. "What are you doing now?" Naruto sighed as Neo snuggled in instead of escaping the headlock.

**Chapter end**


	4. Initiation Day

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: I mean Neo is short but can she be considered a loli? I'm not sure.**

**Kistunenaruto: that is something to think about.**

**BlackDragonShinigami: is that weirdness something I can fix?**

**eniox27: your welcome and sorry for confusing you**

**erching: well I have made references in the past couple of chapters and there's more to come.**

**Riba Nyabom: 1. Crossovers don't get more reviews, if anything they get less 2. Just because I don't put a single chapter describing backstory doesn't mean it's not Naruto, character development can take 30,000 words from what I've seen.**

"Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot" Yang called out.

"Oh" Ruby turned to the two male blonds. "Sorry, I'll catch up with you two after" she rushed off to her sister.

"Alright" Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled through the crowd.

"Hey wait… I oh" Jaune looked down. "Great where am I going to find a blond and quirky girl to hang out with".

…

"You got to stop calling me over Cinder" Naruto nudged her shoulder as he moved to stand next to her. "People are gonna talk, firefly" he drank the water from the flask. Shivering at the contents, Naruto glared at the drink 'I'm going to get payback for this Neo'.

"Watch your tongue, I'm the one paying you" Cinder snapped quietly.

"Paying me for a job, not useless crap" he tucked his flask into his inside coat pocket. "So what did you want?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you. You have been very… impressive so far" Cinder crossed her arms. "But I know what you are thinking… do not kill the Schnee".

Naruto frowned, his nails sharpening into small claws. "Why not..? After all they took from me…" he glanced at his employer with dark red slit eyes. "A spoiled brat will be easily disposed of".

"True but she is a high profile figure, her disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed" Cinder returned the glance with her own orange glowing eyed glare.

"Fine but there's no way I'm going to keep pretending to…" Naruto's eyes returned to their usual blue while his claws turned into nails once more. "So Cinder it's so good to see you after this long time, it's been a few years hasn't it?"

Cinder clapped her hands together "I know, it feels so long ago… time really does fly".

"Hey Naruto" Ruby waved ecstatically. "Sorry we ditched you earlier".

"If I knew you and Ruby were so close, I would have saved you a space too" Yang winked as her sister flailed her hands wildly.

"Hey… it's no big deal, I uh got to meet Cinder, over here" Naruto shrugged. "She's a childhood friend of mine… and it's been a while". He grunted "the shorty is Ruby, blonde N busty is Yang and the tin knight is Jaune".

"Say it as you see it, don't you?" Yang elbowed Naruto in the gut. "Nice to meet ya".

"Hi Cinder" Ruby waved.

"Cinder, you say" Jaune slid forward. "A pleasure to meet yo… gaah" Naruto yanked his hood back.

"You really _Yanged _him back there" Yang smirked cheekily gaining rolls of the eyes.

Cinder smiled forcefully "yes nice to meet you, perhaps we will meet again afterwards". She walked away slowly, avoiding the crowds.

"Come on man, I was just being nice" Jaune pouted as he rubbed his neckline. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Sorry, I just thought it would be better to go out with a _Yang"_ Naruto poofed the blondes hair.

Yang shook her head and playfully glared at him "dude, never mess with a girls hair, she might-"

Ruby placed a hand over her sister's mouth "sshhhh! No more puns out of either of you".

"Oh!" Jaune hit his hand in realisation. "That's why Ruby and Naruto get along so well, I thought you two went out but it's actually Naruto and Yang".

"What!" Yang yelled in surprise.

"Dude… dude" Naruto patted Jaune's shoulder gently. "Don't just jump to conclusions like that… if you're going to say these things, try to put it in a more… jokey tone". Naruto stepped back from the blond "also if you aim to tease someone, be smart…" turning quickly, Naruto kissed the air in front of Ruby. The girl in question stumbled back in shock, falling backwards "and know your limits". Catching Ruby's hand before she fell, he pulled her up to her feet.

"Alright, alright… sorry" Jaune looked down.

"Jeez man… I'm just trying to help you lighten up" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We have time to have fun before classes start" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah! And we can meet new friends too!" Yang cheered.

"Eh?" Ruby poked her fingers together bashfully. "Do we have to? We already have friends don't we?" she motioned to the two blond boys.

Yang grabbed Ruby in a headlock and ruffled her hair. "You really got to get out of this faze, how are you going to make a bunch of friends with that attitude" she grinned as Ruby squirmed and wriggled to get out of the headlock.

"I'm just not good with new people, alright" Ruby huffed with frizzy hair.

…

"I told you to get rid of her" Naruto paced with a scroll to his ear. "Yes I know… that doesn't explain how you failed… I see" he hummed for a moment. "Alright, just forget about her for now… track down the mutt and dispose him, along with his dog… anyone else is not important, don't fail this job Zabuza". Naruto closed his scroll and slipped it into his pocket 'those stupid thugs trying to move into my territory, they should've learned last time when I burned their village to a crisp'. He plucked a cigar from his pocket. 'I will not be used by those idiots again' Naruto bit down on the cigar showing it was made of chocolate. Moving to the main hall, Naruto sighed putting his happy _mask_ on.

"It's like a BIG slumber party" Yang half yelled.

Ruby internally groaned as she wrote in a little diary. She ignored Yang diving on the cushions beside her. "I'm not sure dad would improve of all the boys though" rolling her eyes.

Yang purred "well I know I do". She smirked glancing at the boys showing off some skin, the blonde winked.

'Did Yang just wink at me while giving me that look' Naruto raised an eyebrow coyly. 'Guess I do just have on a tank top and pajama pants on… tempting but I don't want to die to ice cream' he chuckled quietly to himself. 'Oh no…'

"Hello again…" Weiss strutted with an elegant prance. "Naruto Uzumaki, was it?"

"Glad you remembered me, Ms Schnee… or would you prefer Weiss?" Naruto nodded slightly to acknowledge the heiress. 'Damn Schnee, I'll make your ice run red'.

"Weiss is fine, thank you" she smiled. Weiss put a hand on her hip "I just wanted to apologise for my… abrupt behaviour earlier today".

"It's perfectly alright" Naruto twitched. "I'm used to Winter's… accommodating personality, so I'm pretty sure I could accommodate yours".

"Err… right" Weiss lowered her head but continued to glance up at the blond. "Actually, I wanted to ask… do you know Winter?"

"…Yes" Naruto sighed.

She scratched her arms nervously "I was wondering if you could tell me how she's been, you speak of her fondly".

"I wouldn't really say fondly but why would you not know?" Naruto hummed. "Despite her _leaving_ your family, you two are still sisters".

"I… I know we're sisters but she's always busy, and the rest of the family don't really get along with her so Winter tends to restrict contact" Weiss stepped forward. "So I want to know how she's been and what she's been up to…" she strutted forward, similar to demanding him with a pleading voice.

Naruto stepped back 'should I lie to her? If she did manage to talk to Winter before this job is done, it could be problematic… on the other hand saying the truth could mess everything up…' Closing his eyes, Naruto opened them slowly with a dull gaze. "Well it's been a few months since I have talked with Winter, she's always so stubborn about always working though" he shrugged. "Hardly anyone can make her stop working but she seems to enjoy working for the military much more than the family business" Naruto clicked his tongue. "Winter is a private person but she looked very happy when she became the general's right hand".

"Wow really" Weiss peered with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, she's even got a nice cherry lipstick" Naruto hummed.

"Wait, What!" Weiss stomped. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Shhh… people are sleeping" Naruto placed a finger on his lips. "We may have gotten a bit intimate during her promotion party" Weiss glared lightly. 'Jeez giving me that look… that night made me an alcoholic' Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on Weiss, you know Winter acts all _cold_ but if you get her relaxed she is the _polar opposite_".

She huffed "I doubt someone like you could get my sister to behave differently or have the capacity to 'get intimate' with her". Weiss crossed her arms "you're not that special".

"If you say so" Naruto leaned forward. "I did tell a little lie but do you really think I could lie about Winter".

"O-of course you did, she would never…" Weiss mumbled.

"Shame I'm not cute enough for you" he chuckled pulling her closer. "But sometimes, you just can't resist" Weiss froze as their noses were touching. "Not backing away?"

"I'm not afraid of you" Weiss gulped. "Schnees don't back down".

Naruto nodded "okay". He moved his head forward, forcing Weiss to jump back to avoid a kiss "you know I thought Schnees always moved forward, shame". He turned to walk away from her 'I wonder if she'll find out the only lie was saying there was a lie?'

"H-hey!" Weiss raised her voice and got a pillow thrown in her face because of it. The blond paid it no mind however, as he continued to walk away.

…

"Urgh, sober hangover" Naruto groaned banging his head on a metal locker.

"Is that even a thing?" Emerald wondered, taking twin gun sickles from the locker next to him.

"Damn right it is" Naruto rubbed his face in frustration. "Uhh… doesn't matter, won't affect my A game".

"But let me guess, you're going to be in a crappy mood all day" Emerald sheathed her weapons on her hip holsters.

"Right again" Naruto grabbed the spear from his locker. "You know Emerald, if you could sneak me a drink I'll give you a favour".

Emerald rolled her eyes "like you could give me anything I want".

"Are you sure?" Naruto moved in front of her. "I can give you a lot of things" he winked. Emerald rolled her eyes, pushing past him. "Does this mean you won't find me a drink?" Naruto sighed being ignored.

"Dude… that was pathetic" Mercury stated attaching the guns to his boots.

"Oh haha, learn to tie your shoes, you prick" Naruto sheathed his spear on his back. "I have not had a drink in 24 hours but I will still kick your ass".

"Oh no, Naruto top combatant don't poke me with you compensating stick" Mercury _pleaded_.

Naruto silently glared at the silver haired boy. Walking up to Mercury, lightning could almost be visible as they continued to glare. "I like your style, you sarcastic bastard" Naruto raised his fist.

"Not bad yourself, shithead" Mercury bumped the blonde's fist before.

Staring from a distance, Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Um… Yang".

"Yeah Rubes" Yang locked golden gauntlets on her wrists.

"How did Naruto do that?" Ruby pointed at the blond. "He just insulted that guy and they became friends" Yang grunted in agreement. "Do I have to insult people to get friends?" Ruby turned to her sister, worry written over her face.

"What? No, you idiot" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "That's just guy talk, they don't really mean it" she scratched her chin noticing the confusion still on her face. "err… just imagine you had a bad hair day, instead of pointing it out, I would just insult you about hair".

"So… it's like a code? Ooh that sound exciting" Ruby jumped in excitement.

"No Ruby, just no" Yang sighed.

Naruto glanced over at the two sisters vocally talking about them. "Well… they're stupid" he rolled his shoulder "see you later Merc". Turning round to see a black haired girl by herself, Naruto squinted his eyes. 'She was called Flake… or was it Wake… Bake… oh for god's sake… well close enough' his nose twitched. 'She smells like wet fur… is she a faunus? Doesn't look like she has much fur, no tail… no ears…' he narrowed his eyes on her bow.

Having the feeling of being the object of attention, Blake snapped round meeting Naruto's stare with a hard glare. "Do you need something?" she twitched in… annoyance.

"Well your name would be nice…" Naruto stepped forward with a hand extended. "We really haven't been introduced, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki".

She glanced up and down between his hand, and his face. "Blake Belladonna" she accepted the short handshake. "Did you need something else?" Blake asked after a moment of silence.

"No it's nothing, take care of yourself" Naruto smiled moving to the two sisters. 'Belladonna eh? Their whole family was with the White Fang if I remember correctly, well before the change in leadership'.

"Naruto you blond idiot, get over here… silly" Ruby waved her hands in front of her like a terrible rap artist. "What's wrong idiot, wanna fight?" Yang groaned with a hand covering her face.

"Um…" Naruto looked between Yang and Ruby confused.

"Don't bother, she's just trying to copy you" Yang explained.

"Wha, what you talking about?" Ruby replied, sassily cross her arms.

"Ruby… calm down" Naruto mocking petted her head. "You haven't had your milk today have you?"

"I have so, that's why I'm so grown up" Ruby boasted.

Naruto used his hand to compare heights "obviously you ain't drinking enough hun". He stuck his tongue out to match her sass.

"Hehe… hahaha… HAHAHAHA… ATTACK!" Ruby pounced on Naruto.

"Pfft… children" Yang sighed heavily as she watched the _toddlers_ have a _fight_.

***Omake***

Naruto glared as he grabbed the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt. Neo smiled like usual with her umbrella resting on her shoulder. Unknown to most, both of them were having a full silent conversation. "Hmft" Naruto grunted as he charged forward unsheathing a red chokutō sword. Neo stepped back to avoid the slash and kept smiling. Twisting his wrist, Naruto did a quick series of swings. Neo continued to step back to avoid being hit but raised her umbrella to block hits she couldn't dodge.

Using her petit figure, Neo crouched and opened her umbrella. Like using a shield, she leaped upward bashing Naruto back. Landing in a back roll, Naruto took his sheath out as it transformed into a shortened rifle. Quickly taking aim, he shot at her feet to make her flip to the side. Leaping forward, Naruto butted Neo in the head with the sword hilt. "That decides it ice cream, I win" Naruto pointed the rifle down at her. "What do you mean you win…" Neo blinked innocently. "I mean, HOLY… haigha…" Naruto panicked as she held the umbrella to his crotch, the blade tip ready to stab. "Okay, okay you win just… move that away" he sighed as his crotch felt safer.

Neo clapped in delight as Naruto shook his head "Roman's going to kill me for getting you more ice cream". He sheathed his sword while shaking his head. "What are you doing?" Neo smiled handing him her umbrella. "Hey" Neo ran behind him and hopped onto his back. "You know I can't see what you are saying like this" Naruto hung the umbrella in his belt and held onto her legs. Neo responded by resting her chin on his shoulder. "You are unbelievable" he rolled his eyes. Neo in response, pressed her cheek against his in a manner of trying to say she wasn't. 'Why do you always do this to me?' Naruto tensed. 'And blood… stop traveling down there, stupid hormones… you could have chosen any time but now'.

"Ah here you… two are" Winter froze looking up and down at them. "It's time to depart" she folded her arms behind her back.

"We still have at least an hour before the agreed upon time of departure" Naruto glanced at her curiously.

Winter frowned "you are outsiders, just some hired thugs. Do. Not. Question. Only. Obey." She spun on her heels "do well to remember that your payment is completely under my control".

"Very well, Ms Schnee" Naruto bowed his head. Neo jumped off his back with a silent snarl. Naruto lifted her umbrella up. Neo glared daggers into Winter's back as she snatched the umbrella from the air. Naruto placed a hand on Neo's shoulder "ssshhh Neo, _not yet_". He cracked his neck 'but it's nearly time'.

**Chapter end**


	5. Partner To Be

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Welcome back to another chapter. **

***edit - issue over* So I have had a couple of reviews now saying this should solely be a Rwby fic, not a crossover. So I'm going to leave this to a vote for you people to decide what happens. If it does turn out to be voted for Rwby fic, only names will change everything else stays the same. So even if a recognisable power or character shows up, it will just be my oc. If a crossover vote wins, the story remains the same. So basically just where you find this story in the story section and I'm starting to rant so I'll stop now.**

**Guest 1&2: sure thing**

**BlackDragonShinigami: phew thought I messed up there. Yep Neo is awesome and she is going to have some relevance in my first "volume".**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: well I tried for an hokage Naruto personality with a drink addiction instead of ramen. Starting this chapter you will start to see similarities in power. I have mentioned Roman and Neo being his only precious people, so that's my reason for Naruto being on that side. If he protects sasuke then it's really no different on that stand point.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: I mean Beacon is the main place but I get what you mean. I may have also strengthened that OTP **

"…And this is the wild habitat also known as Emerald Forest" Ozpin stated calmly but his voice echoed loud enough for all students to hear him.

"_Don't look all smug, it wasn't named after you_"

"_I never said anything, just shut up Mercury_"

Naruto and Cinder looked between them, rolling their eyes at the duo. Taking a sip of his tea, Ozpin waited for a small moment allowing the silence to enter. "As future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it will be your responsibility to enter the field of battle to complete your mission. As such within this forest towards the North end, you will find some runes. There I have left some 'artefacts' for you to recover and bring back here to pass. However, as you are probably well aware you will face adversity from the creatures you all are aware of, the Grimm." Ozpin took a breather and stirred the tea around in his cup. "Unfortunately in these events, none of teachers here will be assisting you should you come into trouble. That being said every person here will gain a partner should they wish to pass. The first person they make eye contact with within the forest for the next four years".

"WHAT!" Ruby screamed in shock.

"Told ya" Nora nudged Ren's shoulder.

"Once the pair returns from the forest, you both will be graded accordingly. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"I err… have one… sir" Jaune raised his hands.

"Good" Ozpin brushed off the blond. "Get ready, you will now be using your landing strategy". Everyone stretched and quickly got in position with the exception of Jaune.

Naruto crouched down ready to pounce not getting the chance to hear Jaune's stupid question, being one of the first to be launched. "I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME" Naruto spun around in time to be launched backwards, winking to the others not caring if they saw or not. 'Alright, I have to either get Cinder, Mercury or Emerald as my partner for this job to work' Naruto glanced up and down to keep track of the ground and the direction of his want to be teammates. 'Okay I see now' twisting round, Naruto let his claws out. Falling next to a tree, he clung onto a thick branch and swung forward through the air. Using the momentum, Naruto hopped from branch to branch to slow down before dropping to the ground in a forward roll. "Shit" retracting his claws back to nails, Naruto reached up to his eye taking out a fake blue contact lens. 'I really got to get better contacts, I can't be bothered with the idiots of the white fang trying to recruit me again'. He wiped the contact and put it back in his eye begrudgingly, hiding the red with blue 'so much easier to look like a human after all'.

Hearing shots, Naruto curiously looked up noticing Yang propelling herself through the air with her shotgun gauntlets. "Amateur… having to waste rounds to show off" he shook his head. "Wish I thought of that". Glancing up again, he noticed the familiar sight of gun boots heading near him. "Well that makes my job easier" watching Mercury kick his feet together, the silver haired teen shot downwards to hop gradually lower to the ground. "Sup man".

Landing in a crouch, Mercury stood up taking a step to the side to half turn in the blonde's direction. "Oh great so it's you I'm paired up with" Mercury put a hand on his hip.

"Your damn right it is" Naruto strolled up towards him. "Shall we go on an adventure?" he snickered as they fist bumped each other.

…

"Wait… so you and Emerald aren't together?" Naruto hummed. "Just saying man, it looked like you two had a thing together".

"Pfft yeah right" Mercury flipped to the side, booting a miniature T-Rex Grimm in the head with enough force to snap it's neck. "She's always in a mood, like literally all the time… it's like its her time of the month, everyday".

"I really wouldn't say that…" Naruto threw himself with his spear, piecing directly through the hardened back of a boar Grimm. "Well at least to her face, pissing off a girl with natural strange coloured hair is never really a good thing" he shivered. "Trust me on that one".

"Oh? Hiding something are we?" Mercury grinned, as he turned on his heels to avoid another boar Grimm.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he rapidly shot three Grimm in the head. "Well… nah not really, when I was younger I joined a group with a _peculiar _rolemodel that may have influenced me to peep on my '_Icecream'_ and she found out… she kind of well, forced we to walk around town in the nude".

"Dude…" Mercury shook his head. "Why would you even..?" he ran up to a Beowolf Grimm, kicking it as he almost ran up its body with the amount of kicks.

"Well do I, 'the raging alcoholic' look like I really give a damn about doing something like that?" Naruto chuckled. "Anyway we were talking about you and Emerald, just ask her out or something?"

"What just go and ask grumpy?" Mercury crossed his arms.

"Yeah, need a wingman?" Naruto sheathed his spear noticing all the Grimm were dead. "I'm good to take along, trust me I can easily get into weird situations like they were normal and people know that cause I am a good drunk".

"Let me guess, I just need to buy you a drink?" Mercury rolled his eyes as Naruto winked at him.

"Hey Naruto, you made it" both boys looked forward noticing Yang waving the blond down.

"Wow are we here already?" Naruto looked back before at Yang again in confusion.

"You were the one who insisted on tree hopping most of the way" Mercury complained.

"So I did…" Naruto shook it off. "Yang! How you doing?" he held out his arms. Shrugging, Yang mimicked him as they met with a hug.

"I'm good this test wasn't that hard... and I got here first" they backed up from the hug. "And you know Blake right?" Yang pointed back at the darkly dressed girl.

"Yep… you know Mercy right?" Naruto pointed back.

"Don't you dare call me Mercy again, it's either Mercury or Merc" Mercury huffed.

"Not to be rude but don't we have to take the _relics_ back up the hill?" Blake pointed out.

"_HEADS UP!_"

The four looked up to see rose petals falling with Ruby, right in the centre of it all. A little bit above little red riding hood was the ice queen, trying but failing to stop herself with glyphs. Naruto gleamed 'Perfect… I don't mind catching Ruby but Weiss can go splat, and I can give the Schnees some red crushed ice'.

"Naruto, I'll catch Ruby… you get Weiss" Yang ordered.

Naruto soured but Mercury nudged his shoulder "_you remember what Cinder said, the Schnee can't die yet, it's too public for our plans"_. Cracking his neck, Naruto sprinted to the direction of where Weiss was falling. Pausing for a second, Naruto ran and leaped for a tree. Intercepting Weiss on the way, he grabbed hold of her waist and held her like underarm luggage. Leaning back, Naruto slammed his feet against the tree as he landed, quickly kicking off it. Flipping backwards with momentum, Naruto landed back onto the ground stumbling back.

"Shit" trying to move his weigh forward to stay balanced. Naruto fell anyways with the added weight of Weiss. "Now that's a pain in my ass" he looked to his side noticing Weiss trying to recover. 'Suppose it would be better for me to finish the job myself'.

"Thanks… I guess" Weiss spat grass from her mouth.

"Yeah just saved your life… I guess it's no problem, _Fuck I need a drink_" Naruto grumbled. Being offer a hand up, he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Never thought you cared that much Mercury" Naruto took the teens hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Don't count on it too often" Mercury grunted. "That was just for the advice earlier".

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEE!"

"Oh what now" Mercury rolled his eyes as Jaune and Pyrrha darted out from the trees followed by a large deathstalker.

"So everyone is coming to these runes but some idiots decided to play with the Grimm instead of killing them" Naruto tutted mockingly. "Some people have no standards". Twitching Naruto spun around quickly in time to notice a large Ursa charging towards them. Only for two green chain scythes to stab it's shoulders and pull it back so two swords acting as scissors to decapitate it.

"Sorry, may I cut in?" Cinder smirked flicking the two swords, seemingly out of habit.

'She's used to having blood on her swords, there is no point in doing that for Grimm that have no remains' Naruto shrugged. "Go ahead… but that outfit doesn't suit you" Cinder dead panned him, inwardly agreeing. Wearing jeans, a tank top and a ripped sleeved tanned vest, really was too different compared to her red dress.

"Very flattering Naruto" Emerald walked up smirking.

"Okay can you three quit it, _shouldn't we go help them to not look suspicious_" Mercury hushed.

_"Yes… we shall, Emerald and I will help with the nevermore, you two deal with the deathstalker_" Cinder ordered.

Gripping his spear tightly, Naruto rushed over to the Scorpion Grimm. "Ren!" he glanced between the hammer wielding girl and the ponytailed boy she shouted to. With a sigh, he rushed in front of the boy holding his spear in front of him. Staring directly in the Deathstalker's multiple eyes, Naruto raised his spear to block one of its pincers.

"Naruto" he glanced to the side noticing Pyrrha running in to block its other pincer with her shield. "How well are you at defending?"

Naruto hummed as he and Pyrrha jumped back to avoid the Grimm's stinger. "Well…" he glanced at Jaune blocking the stinger only to be send flying on his ass. "I would say I'm decent" he flipped his spear around shooting an explosive dust flare at its face.

"Alright, do you think you can handle the stinger? I can handle the pincers" Pyrrha motioned towards Ren, Nora and Mercury. "Those three can deal with the main body" she turned her head back to Jaune giving him a kind smile. "Jaune could you help me with the pincers?" The boy could only nodded as he stood up.

Naruto allowed Pyrrha to charge in first, taking all the attention. While he leaped over the red head slashing at it's tail. Twisting the spear round, Naruto thrusted the spear forward piercing its tail. Holding steady, Naruto glanced down noticing Ren cutting at the eyes while Mercury and Nora bashed in it's back. 'This is… way too many people for one Deathstalker' Naruto shoot the rifle part of his spear, using the momentum to chop off the stinger.

"Coming through!" Nora yelled slamming her hammer on the stinger, putting it directly through the Grimm's body.

'Now that is scary, strong and small… just like Neo' Naruto blinked. 'No, I will not accept that. One Neo is hard enough to deal with'. He turned his head to the cliff "well that's interesting". Naruto jumped off the evaporating body of the Deathstalker as everyone in the group glanced at the weird sight of a Nevermore being decapitated going up the cliff.

**Omake**

Naruto glanced at Neo as the two had a silent conversation using their facial expressions to pass the train time. "Oi hurry up, I'm not waiting around here for you animals not to do your jobs" both glanced to the side as a Schnee worker pushed a red haired faunus to the ground. The faunus merely gritted his teeth and stood up again.

Tensing, Naruto felt a grip on his wrist _"I'm fine Neo"_. She narrowed her eyes at him _"Just give me a sec"._

_"Just don't do anything stupid"_ Neo motioned with her eyes, letting his wrist go.

"I said HURRY UP" the Schnee worker banged his gun against the metal wall just to make a point. Naruto swayed over the worker and tapped his shoulder "the hell man you scared me… I thought one of those animals touched me".

"Hmft, I just came over to see what all the noise was" Naruto put a hand on his hip. "This one not working properly?"

"No he isn't, what good is he if he can't work fast enough?" the worker complained.

"Well better a rusty tool than a broken one" Naruto shrugged. A brief moment of silence passed "so mate can you take me down the back, I need to guard this train but only official Schnee workers can pass through doors… without breaking them".

"The back?" the worker looked puzzled but shook his head. "Look man I can't abandon my post… uh just take the brat, they're '_workers'_ as well" he motioned to the faunus.

Naruto chuckled "workers, right? Neo come on". He motioned his head to the faunus to get moving, the faunus just growled but walked to the back. Leading them to a metal door, the faunus lifted his arm to a scanner beside the door. Linking with a workers bracelet, the door slid open allowing the three to pass. Looking back noticing the emptiness of the train carriage, Naruto slipped a small box and tossed it to the roof. Neo smiled placing a scroll on the door's control panel.

"Hey what are you two doing?" the faunus piped up looking fed up but a small bit of worry in his voice.

"Just mercenary work" Naruto sighed in the awkward silence. "You hate the Schnees don't you?" the silence from the faunus continued. "What's your name kid?" he asked the faunus even though he looked older.

"Adam… Adam Taurus" the faunus grumbled. "Why do you care? You humans are all the same, you all hate the faunus and treat us like crap".

"Now that's a bit hypocritical but I can't blame you…" Naruto tossed another cube on the roof as it stuck itself. "Although… I wouldn't exactly call myself human" he put his hand out. His nails sharpening into claws while his other hand moved to his eye, removing a blue contact lens to reveal a orange red eye with a slit for a pupil. "Although, pretending to be one does have the benefits of getting good jobs" Naruto placed the contact back into his eye.

Adam gritted his teeth "if you are a faunus then why work for the Schnee Dust Company? They are one of the main reasons we are repressed, why we suffer so much?"

Naruto blinked rapidly as the contact lens went into place. "Look Adam, just because I'm a faunus doesn't mean I have to help them all. I just help those who I find precious, I gave up helping everyone when everyone never helped me". He stopped in front of another metal door "but I'm not working for the Schnee Dust Company". Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I'm here for myself and Neo here" taking a step forward, Naruto crouched ready to pounce. Smiling Neo pushed Adam's bracelet to the door panel, opening the door to a dim storage kart of the train.

"_Bzzt _Mercenaries. Naruto Uzumaki. Neopolitan. Worker. Adam Taurus" multiple robots emerged from the sides of the carriage. "_Bzzt _please return to your post or be considered hostile".

"Neo if you would" Naruto leaped forward unsheathing his sword, right through the first three robots. The multicoloured girl nodded taking out her scroll and placed it on top of the door's control panel. Clicking a few buttons on the scroll, the control panel changed from the Schnee Dust Company logo to a hexagon symbol with TNN in the centre.

"Jeez, what's going on" Adam stepped back but felt the coldness of the steel door, completely locked.

"You can't get out Adam" Naruto spun around, slicing the last robot down. "Security locks the doors of all main cargo carriages… but Neo here will solve all of those problems, for now Adam you have a choice" he grunted. "You can leave this train with your job, you may try and fight us or you can help us and make a lot of Lien… but I-".

"I'll join you, anything to get away from those human shitbags" Adam clenched his fists.

"Good… Neo are you ready?" the girl picked up her scroll and nodded. "Alright let's go, Adam grab the cases with heavily refined Dust, Neo we're grabbing the equipment". Running over to the end of the carriage, Naruto and Neo stopped at the large crates. Shrugging to Neo, the girl motioned her scroll above the lock as the crate opened itself. Naruto blinked at the contents of the crate before glancing at Neo. "Are you sure this was what Roman wanted?" Neo gave him a look. "Oh well, yeah I suppose you use an umbrella as a weapon, I suppose a master thief like Roman would use a walking cane to fight". Neo rolled her eye picking up the cane before moving to the next crate and opening it. "Now that… that is a weapon, prime Atlas tech" Naruto nodded to himself. "Arm guards to defend attacks while the gloves can generate a ball made of pure energy that spins like a maelstrom… then you can add dust to improve its power, now that's a weapon" Neo rolled her eyes "h-hey don't give me that look little ice cream".

Naruto placed his sheathed sword down on the ground and picked up the boxed generator of the weapon. Strapping it to the back of his waist, Neo held out the gauntlets allowing Naruto to slip his arms into them. Flexing his hands with a smirk, Naruto twisted his arm facing upwards noticing the small circular dial on his wrist. Giving it a little twist, the generator hummed quietly as small green lights on the generator and gauntlets switched on. Within a matter of second, blue energy left his fingers and spun like a miniature maelstrom above his palm. Finally a small bit of energy leaked from the palm while energy from the fingers halted as the maelstrom formed a spinning ball.

"It would be a shame to let this go to waste in a drilling operation, I think it would do better in my capable hands".

**Chapter end**


	6. Teams and Celebrations

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Well going to keep it as a crossover, end of that story.**

**BlackDragonShinigami: I agree to your agree**

**Guest: Gracias**

**Fao: okay I admit I made one mistake in grammar but if you are going to lecture me on grammar, get it right yourself. Different places in the world have different versions of correct grammar, so if you're going to judge my grammar, use my country's grammar because I'm the one writing the story. Not really a flame, but that is a poor tone in a review.**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark" Ozpin motioned to a screen, with their pictures floating into a line. "You four have returned here with the two black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team Cardinal (CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester". The audience applauded the group as Ozpin continued. "Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Naruto Uzumaki, for returning with the black king and queen pieces, you will work together from now on as team Carmine (CMNE), led by Cinder Fall."

Naruto did a two finger salute half-heartedly as his team left the stage. 'Now I can finally get on with the fun stuff of this job… sitting on my ass, in a classroom, which I may be able to take a nap in' he glanced around. 'Cinder did want me to figure out the strengths of these people, and to be honest from what I've seen only Pyrrha and Yang are my main threats… but I haven't seen the others that took out the Nevermore, it was probably just her fiery temper that I could see Yang fight'. Naruto put his hands in his pockets 'better not judge their strengths on their auras either, considering that would mean Jaune was stronger than Pyrrha'.

"Hmph" Weiss huffed as she stomped over beside him.

'Oh no, what's wrong with her? I wasn't really paying attention' Naruto groaned silently. "Hey Weiss, you alright?" he tilted over so she could hear his whispers.

"I can't believe I was not chosen as the leader, while that… brat was, she's only a child" Weiss glared at Ruby.

"Calm down, Snowflake" Naruto hummed. "You know, it can be good not being chosen as the leader".

"_Really?_" Weiss muttered sarcastically.

"From what I know in personal experience, yeah" Naruto shrugged. "Usually the best fighters, are never the leaders, I mean look at Pyrrha" he motioned with his head. "Probably the best fighter here… still not the leader" Naruto nudged Weiss's arm. "Just think of it like, your skills are more valuable spent fighting than leading, it's the same for me… I'm a crap leader but I sure can fight".

"Well… I guess you could look at it that way, but why… Ruby of all people? She's so childish, annoying… it's just so frustrating" Weiss complained.

Naruto rolled his eyes "_probably better than a little bitch like you_". He mumbled quiet enough, not to be heard. "Well Weiss… don't ask me everything, I don't have all your answers, I never made the teams" he shoved his hands in his pockets. Weiss continued her huff 'what is she doing?' Naruto's eye twitched as he felt Weiss leaning on him slightly. 'Why is she getting so close? I was trying to get rid of her'.

"Students, the future huntsmen and huntresses" everyone glanced up to see Glynda, standing on the font of the stage. "Within the coming weeks, you all will begin your training and will face adversity. This training will be with you for the next four years, and will be vital towards your future. So we, teachers, expect you to meet the standards of your position." Glynda readjusted her glasses "New students will be given dorms fitted to house each team, all of which can be found at reception, along with class schedule".

Ozpin walked up beside Glynda "as per the usual, you first years will be given an extra couple of days off, due to this being one of the first times for many to battle the Grimm. However, in the future you may not get this chance for extra rest and freedom, but I will say this. Enjoy yourselves before you get stuck in a few boring lectures" he chuckled to himself. "You're dismissed".

"Urgh… I'm getting a drink" Naruto sighed.

"A drink… really?" Weiss put a hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little yo…" she cleared her throat. "I mean, I guess I could join you" Weiss flicked her hair to the side, giving him a small smile.

'Did she just… no I definitely didn't ask her out, she definitely just assumed' Naruto tilted his head at her. "I'm surprised, someone like you drinking".

"Of course, I do… I love all types of drinks" Weiss counted her fingers as she listed off different drinks.

'Should I tell her some of them are non-alcoholic… nah, she's never had a drink in her life, probably just seen her parents drink or something'. Naruto noticed a flow of blonde hair as an arm went around his and Weiss's shoulders.

"Hello~" Yang sang out as she pushed herself between them. "I'm hearing drinks, are you two going to the club then?"

"Sure Yang… you going Weiss, nothing too strong for you, all things considered" Naruto inwardly giggled.

"Y-yeah, of course I will" Weiss spoke firmly.

"Nice… Ruby! They said they are going too" Yang yelled over as a red blur of petals appeared before them.

"They are?" Ruby hummed. "Well I don't know, I'm not really good with crowds… and I can't dance" she poked her fingers together nervously.

"Is that all?" Yang moved forward, grabbing Ruby in a hug.

"Yang, let go" Ruby squirmed out of the blonde's grip.

"You'll have nothing to worry about, Naruto can show you how to dance" Yang nudged Ruby's arm. Naruto raised an eyebrow as Ruby dragged Yang back, as they exchanged whispers with each other. "Sorry about that" Yang scratched the back of her head.

"Right..?" Naruto hummed.

"Um… you guys" Blake sighed with enthusiasm. "Shouldn't we find our dorms before you all get wasted".

"Fair point Blake, guess I'll see you after" Naruto spun out of the group, heading for the only green and silver haired duo. "So, what's on the agenda?" Naruto yawned in boredom.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Cinder spoke softly behind him. "Have you learned what I asked you for?"

"Mostly, I could probably put everyone here into a ranking of power, with anyone who could be a noticeable threat" Naruto glanced at Cinder with a cold look.

"And I see they have opened up to you, very well done _Naruto~_" Cinder mocked as she stroked his cheek. "Roman has got your first payment… I'm sure that won't be an issue" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No, it won't… have anything else for me to do, _Ma-am~_?" Naruto grumbled.

"Lose the attitude… but I do have a job for you" Cinder's eyes glowed. "Regarding your alias… Kurama, was it?"

Naruto tensed slightly 'she knows way too much about me… only Neo knows about my alias, and it's not like she can run her mouth'. He nodded, taking note of Cinder's sly smirk "that's right…"

…

"So, you're sure you don't want to come Merc?" Naruto asked, laid back on his bed holding the scroll above his face. "If you came, it would still be like three girls to one guy" he dully stated, more focused on his scroll.

"Nah, not my scene" Mercury laid in the bed opposite Naruto, playing a game on his scroll.

"Fair enough… not like you need to play or have any need when you got that" Naruto motioned to Emerald with his feet, but ended up pointing to Cinder.

"Dude… really?" Mercury threw a pillow at him.

"Nah" Naruto just backhanded the pillow to the floor. "Sorry, just a bit distracted by all these chats".

"Really" Emerald snatched Naruto's scroll as he just groaned in annoyance. "Hey who's _Melted Cream_? And _Snow Drip_?" she hummed scrolling through his scroll.

"Secrets Emerald, secrets" Naruto snatched his scroll back.

"Hey, what's my name in there?" Mercury asked, not really bothered.

"Err… _Rusty_ I think, not thought of one for Emerald yet and _blowtorch_ for the lovely Cinder" Naruto ruffled up his hair to give himself a wild look. "How do I look by the way?" Naruto turned his body to Emerald. Naruto wore a plain orange buttoned shirt left untucked and the top three buttons undone, a silver fox head necklace. As well as slightly baggy black pants and trainers.

"Well… edgy teen comes to mind" Emerald shrugged.

"I can work with that, believe it" Naruto winked. "Oh and Emerald, don't take my things again" he plucked behind her, taking a wallet in his hand. "I was raised by a professional after all… also when you take things, make sure they actually have money in them" Naruto showed her the empty wallet. A knock on the door halted Naruto, glancing between Emerald and the door, Naruto clicked his tongue. "Well… that's my cue" Naruto bolted out the door, making even Cinder sigh.

…

"Um… is this… the place?" Jaune nervously pointed to the club entrance. While the group, consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Naruto and team RWBY stood outside the club.

"Yeah! Come on!" Yang cheered, physically dragging an unenthusiastic Blake inside.

"I'm not so sure anymore" Ruby peered at the entrance from behind Naruto.

"Just live for a bit, Sis… you're supposed to make your mistakes in your teens" Yang grinned.

"Fine" Ruby stepped away from behind Naruto.

"You alright, Rubes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Ruby glanced around rapidly. "Ruby?" he asked.

In a blur of red, Ruby latched herself on Naruto's arm "yeah I'm okay… it's just… I'm not good with people".

"Me neither" Naruto glanced to his other arm to see Jaune latched on.

Naruto twitched at Jaune but blinked as he saw Pyrrha deflate slightly. Making eye contact to get the red head's attention. He pointed to himself getting no reaction, before he pointed at Jaune, getting slightly widened eyes. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hey Jaune, be a gentleman and help your teammate go in the club" he shoved the blond off him and into Pyrrha's arms. "We better get after Yang before she gets annoyed".

"Very well…" Weiss hooked her arm in Naruto's, dragging himself and Ruby along.

…

"Come on Yang"

"Naruto, beat her already"

"Done!" Naruto slammed a shot glass down on the bar. "20 shots, 5 seconds… I am on point today" he patted Yang's back. "Junior… she's paying for these" Yang groaned in annoyance as she fished the money out.

"You people are insane" Weiss hiccupped, a blush spread across her face.

"I know, they are so cool… I could never do that" Ruby giggled. "Wanna dance now?" Ruby hummed, the drinks already broken her nervous shell. "Come on~!" she dragged Naruto down to the dance floor.

"Like you can dance, this is your first time to a club" Naruto hummed.

"Yang told me everything, all you need to do is shake" Ruby shook side to side.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it" Naruto put his arms around her waist. "But maybe I'll have to teach you a bit" he leaned down placing his forehead on hers, silver eyes looking into blue eyes.

"What are you going to teach me?" Ruby pressed up against him unintentionally as she moved her face closer.

"Well there are a few things…" Naruto inched closer, stopping with the slightest gap between their lips. Both of them paused with small hesitation but Naruto shook his head. "Things probably better in a sober mind… especially for your first time Ruby, also you're a bit of a squirt right now" Naruto backed his head away.

"I am not a squirt" Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Aww~ aren't you two getting along~" Yang came up behind Naruto, giving him and Ruby a stretched hug. "I'm feeling left out here" she pouted. "I want to dance and you two are the only ones dancing, and you're doing it by yourselves".

"Uhh… sister sandwich" Naruto hummed.

"Oh? Feeling lucky?" Yang hushed.

"Um you two" Ruby pointed over to the group table. "They're trying to call us over".

"Fine..!" Yang complained, as all three of them moved back. "What's up".

"Well we're thinking of going back to the dorms now" Pyrrha smiled, as Jaune lay passed out with his head on her lap and Weiss passed out, leaning on her shoulder. "We just wanted to tell you in case, you wanted to come or stay".

"Oh…" Naruto slumped down into the booth. "You leaving too Blake?" he nudged her to get her attention, like any drunk would.

"Yes…" Blake sighed, as she was reading a small book.

"Why you reading in a club?" Naruto rested his head on Blake's shoulder.

Blake twitched giving an annoyed look at Naruto. "I don't drink, and I am not going to dance in a shady club" she flipped the page in her book.

"Then how about we get a bite to eat in a reading café?" Naruto hummed.

"Hmmm… no" Blake sighed. "I don't date drunks, nor are you my type".

"Welp, I know when I aren't wanted" Naruto sat up.

"You guys are party poopers, let's dance the night away" Yang motioned towards the dancefloor. Naruto jumped up beside the fellow blonde, giving her a high five. "Yes Naruto, anyone else".

"Sorry Yang, I'm a bit tired" Ruby hid her yawn with her hand.

Naruto hummed "hey Yang, you still want to dance? It will just be us".

Yang shrugged "sure, see the rest of you later". She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled Naruto down to the dancefloor. "Amateurs…" she turned round, grinding up against him.

"You're awfully forward, you know that right?" Naruto slid his hand up her thigh.

"Hey, you were the one giving all those hints… I caught you giving me some looks, and I liked what I saw, so…" Yang gripped his collar. Naruto was jerked forward by Yang's tug, with no hesitation on her part, their lips met. It took a few seconds for Naruto to realise the tongue, that entered his mouth. Inwardly he shrugged, kissing back while his arms embraced her closer, too drunk to give a damn.

**(Omake)**

"Rasengan!" the roof of the train carriage burst outwards, sending shrapnel in its wake. Jumping through the hole, Neo rolled catching a hook in the train with her umbrella. Adam flew up past the hole, landing in a thud. Next came Naruto, who simply reached up and climbed out. "Alright, Neo you know the plan… Adam, we need to stall until the next mountain overpass. We have some guys there that will pick us up… you know how to fight?"

"Yeah… well basics, my dad taught-" Adam stopped as Naruto threw his sheathed sword in Adam's direction.

"Whatever, it's a sturdy sword and the sheath flips into a shotgun… not too difficult to use, shotgun's got little recoil but it might take a while to get used to it, you take out the fodder" Naruto hummed. "You better not lose that sword either, got it?"

"Yes sir" Adam quickly snapped his reply.

Naruto glanced sharply at Neo. A couple of moments went by as the two stared at each other, before they nodded at each other. "**Grrrraaaghh!**" both turned their heads to the sight of a Grimm, twice their size and made of pure ice. "Neo… how did that type of Grimm make it on to a train, and why is it made of ice?" Neo shrugged, with an uncaring look plastered on her face. The girl tilted her body to the side and tapped her umbrella on the ground. "Hm?" Naruto glanced to the side like Neo. "Well, well, if it isn't the Schnee Heiress".

"Die you bitch!" Adam screeched, taking shots at the ice Grimm with the shotgun.

"At least he has spirit" Neo turned her head giving Naruto a dull look. "Yes I know a shotgun isn't going to do shit at that range… yep, I know".

"So you three were thieves this whole time?" Winter walked to the side of the ice Grimm, a sour scowl shown on her face. "Father should have known hiring vagabonds would only lead to disaster" she unsheathed her sabre.

"Yes… your father should have remembered after the last time he hired us _lowly_ Faunus to do his dirty work" Naruto smirked. "And he better add sweet looking girls to that '_do not hire_' list, or Neo here might get a little crazy" Neo blinked innocently, as she pointed to herself. "Also… my little buddy, Adam here, is not really a thief… wouldn't call him a good guy but I guess Jacque could also fit into that category" Naruto mocked.

Winter frowned "I do not care about your agenda however, if you surrender yourselves, I will personally make sure you reach your cells, unharmed".

Neo tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention. "That seems kind of pointless… but it is an interest question" he clicked his tongue. "So Winter… how many people actually give up, when you say that? Sorry, Neo just gets a bit curious". Winter dead panned "right…" Naruto hummed.

"This is your last chance… surrender or be taken down by force" Winter demanded.

"You, against the three of us" Naruto chuckled. "Let's forget all those useless workers you have, because let's be honest… it's not going to matter how many of them, there are".

"She's not alone" Naruto's smirk switched to a sneer. A ponytailed man giggled as he pounced beside the Schnee heiress. "Ohoho~ two little wittle children, how exciting this must be" the man's grin and eyes continued to grow wider.

Winter sighed "Tyrian, compose yourself… you are on your final warning". Tyrian faked a bashful look at Winter before twisting his head back laughing.

"So Neo… you want the mad boy or Ms tighty whitey?" Neo shrugged. "Want to do '_Triple Maelstrom_'?" Naruto charged up his generator, then sprinted forward. Neo followed him, hiding straight in his shadow.

"Ehehe~" Tyrian chuckled as the Ice Grimm began bundling forward.

"Neo… _'Chocolate Maelstrom'_" Naruto hushed. Neo hopped up onto Naruto's shoulders in a crouching position. Reaching 15 feet of the ice Grimm, Neo leaped up in the air, while Naruto went down to slide on his knees. Winter gritted her teeth as she tried to move the ice Grimm faster but Neo managed to whack its head twice before it could react. Combined with Naruto sliding between the Grimm's legs, bashing them as he went past, the ice Grimm tumbled onto it's face. Sliding to a stop, Naruto raised his hands upwards. Not having to look up, Neo landed on his hands, before he tossed her back above the Grimm. Forcing the umbrella down, a blade popped out from the umbrella tip, piercing the Grimm's dome, destroying it. Naruto glanced backwards as Neo gave him a wordless statement.

"Hehe, What a shame~" Tyrian clapped his hands together, all giddy.

"Tyrian… take them down" Winter demanded. Tyrian continued laughing, his wrist blades expanding into pincer shapes.

"Neo, 'Vanilla Maelstrom'" Neo hopped on his shoulders again. Unlike last time, she wrapped her legs loosely around his neck. Smirking, Neo fell sideways, hanging upside down on Naruto, using her small stature to her full advantage. Naruto on the other hand, extended his arms out wide as two large Rasengans formed in his palms. "Get ready Neo" Naruto squinted his eyes as Tyrian began to sprint at them.

"Gahaha" Tyrian pounced in a spin.

"Now" Naruto glanced to the side to see the Rasengan taking a shuriken shape. Neo lifted herself up before dragging herself and Naruto down. Being fully pulled down in what could only be described as a two person handstand, Neo flipped, throwing Naruto in the air. "Rasenshuriken" Naruto hurled one, straight at Winter as he flew through the air. Winter flipped her sword around, as a glyph appeared under her feet.

"Hmph" the glyph bounced Winter into the air, as another glyph appeared in the air. Taking another bounce off the new glyph, Winter avoided the Rasenshuriken and shot herself towards Naruto. Winter took a slice at Naruto before he could throw the second. "What?" she blinked in confusion as Naruto shattered like glass.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in the air next to Winter, shoving a spinning dust ball into the side of her ribs. Winter bit her lip to stop herself from making any noise of pain. The force sent Winter flying over the side of the train. She gritted her teeth as more Glyphs appeared, a double layered Glyph under her and several glyphs around where Naruto was falling. "Shit…" was all he could mutter as Winter shot towards him, while he was unable to dodge yet. Winter bounced up onto the train, going between each of her Glyphs, slicing Naruto up like a shredder. Before she tackled Naruto to the ground, taking out her duelling knife from her sabre and bringing it down.

"Surrender… now!" Winter narrowed her eyes. Naruto had grabbed her wrist to stop himself from being stabbed but was now pinned down by her. "If you do not give up, your partner may not be so lucky… Tyrian is not one to take prisoners". Naruto glanced down the train to see Neo and Tyrian trading blows. The latter showing to have the advantage in experience and heaviness of blows. Naruto flinched as he saw Neo was covered in light bruises but smiled noticing a large cross shaped cut on Tyrian's chest, nothing fatal but he guessed it would leave a scar. Naruto glanced back at Winter, looking past her with a smirk.

"Your just like your father…" Naruto chuffed. "No… you're not… are you?" Naruto chuckled lightly. "Joining the military… becoming a huntress… tell me something" Winter glared silently at him as she continued to try press her blade into him. "Do you think good old Jacque will allow you to continue down this path? He has killed many faunus in his company's name, treated workers like slaves… let's be honest Winter, are you really going to become a soldier or an heiress?"

"What are you getting at?" she snapped.

"Nothing really, just '_Strawberry Maelstrom_'" Naruto called out.

"What!?" Winter changed her attention towards Neo. The girl cockily smirked, spinning on her heels, Neo ducked under Tyrian's blades and sprinted towards Naruto.

"Times up" Naruto let Winter's wrist go, allowing her blade to penetrate his shoulder. In that moment with his free hand, Naruto grabbed the back of Winter's head. Using the unbalance she was currently feeling, Naruto slammed her head down on the train and shoved her off him. "Neo!?" Naruto raised his hand, grabbing a handle of an umbrella as Neo past him. With little effort, Neo threw Naruto to his feet and gave him a look. Naruto glanced back noticing Tyrian on their tails "oh?" He gave her a look and a nod. Neo passed her umbrella to Naruto and took the cane, they stole for Roman out, taking a shot from the cane, the explosions from the dust flare stopping Tyrian. "Neo, come on" Neo nodded shooting another flare upwards before jumping on Naruto tightly. "Hey Adam…" the red head faunus turned his head after cutting another Schnee worker down. "Keep the sword… we're out" Naruto winked as he leaped off the side of the train, opening the umbrella. "See you later chumps" he yelled, as the speed of the train holstered the open umbrella up into the air.

"Woohoo!" Naruto screamed as the duo reached their highest point. "Um, Neo…" Naruto looked down as the girl looked up at him. "I know this umbrella is special but… we're a bit too big to do this, now" a creaking noise started up. Neo internally groaned as the umbrella flipped the wrong way, dropping the duo to the ground. A full 10 feet, onto the side of the train tracks. "Oww! Knife… still in… shoulder" Naruto yelped as they remained lying on the ground dazed. "Let's never use that umbrella escape again… urgh"

**Chapter end**


	7. Strained Business

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**dracohalo117: you hope for more, I will give more**

**Raimon: understand that completely, won't have to worry about that for now. No omakes this time, it's going fully into the chapter.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: to be honest, no. the story has not really picked up while the omake went straight into it but now the story is picking up, your opinion may change, idk. Or you could be a Neo fan.**

"Mmhmm" Naruto groaned. 'I can't remember the last time I got so wasted when I went out drinking' he opened his eyes to darkness. 'Hmm… hair?' he closed his eyes again, realising he would see nothing with the amount of hair in his face. Naruto reached forward with his hands 'must have crashed with Neo again…' Naruto pulled her in closer. 'Hmm…' he ran a hand down her stomach. Naruto reached down grabbing her thighs 'Neo is tiny… this isn't Neo…' He slowly moved his hand away, as he edged back to move his face from the forest of hair. 'Blonde… Yang?' Naruto sighed quietly. 'Maybe I should just hide and pretend… nah I can handle Yang even if she went berserk'. He paused 'no I can't, hiding would be the best method of survival… that and hide it from Roman and Neo, in that situation, it will always end with an umbrella to the nuts'.

"Mmm… turn the heating on" Naruto cracked his neck around as Yang shivered. She reached around, as she searched for the missing warmth. "Urgh, jeez…" Yang sat up, her eyes searching for something warm. "Hey Naruto…" Yang yawned. "What?" she gave him a strange look as Naruto averted his gaze. "What!"

"Am I allowed to look or are you going to be mad?" Naruto pointed in her general direction.

"Huh?" Yang looked down noticing she had her shorts and bra on only, the latter with the straps hanging loosely. "I… just… just look at me and tell me what happened" she groaned in frustration, holding her head.

"Nothing serious!" Naruto spat out quickly, in a diffusing attempt.

"I can tell… we never did _that_" Yang fixed her straps. "But what did we do?" she looked around for the rest of her clothes.

"Err… I bit, I mean a big bit of kissing and grinding" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I may also have played with the _fun-bags_ for a while".

"Is that it?" Yang glared dangerously in his direction.

Naruto shrugged "I passed out before you so unless you want to confess something?" He shivered 'Nah, she definitely passed out before me'.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Yang gritted her teeth.

"I was under the impression, I was going to die either way" Naruto rolled his neck. "And I'd like to see you try kill me" he reached over to his hanging coat, taking a flask out of the pocket.

"Are you seriously still drinking?" Yang commented on Naruto taking a gulp of the burning liquid.

Naruto glanced dully at her, swirling a bit of alcohol in his mouth for a minute. Never taking his eyes off her, he shrugged. "If you want to '_explain_' to everyone what we did sober, be my guest".

Yang took a sharp breath, snatching the flask and downed it. Almost immediately after, began choking and spluttering. "Fuck… that's strong".

"It's a small flask so I put the stronger stuff in there, probably about an 85% rating" Naruto leaned down, grabbing the remainder of Yang's clothes off the ground. "Here…" he tossed them on her lap and took his flask back.

"Urgh… Ruby is going to kill me" Yang put a hand to her face.

"How so" Naruto grabbed his shirt, slipping into the sleeves.

"It's well… alright but you better keep this a secret, she can't know I told you" Yang sighed. "Ruby has… a crush on you" Naruto nearly spat in laughter. "What?"

"Yang, I know that" Naruto waved her off. "Ruby goes red whenever we talk, she acts weirdly… oh the list of hints go on".

"If you knew, then…" Yang started.

"Look, it's complicated… besides I'm not the best guy material anyway" Naruto finished putting on the rest of his clothes.

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing… classes haven't even started and you want me to go out with your sister after going to bed with you". Naruto cracked his neck "nothing personal but these types of things come naturally… if we date, we date… if we don't, we don't". He paused "and I probably have more of a thing for you now since we did sleep together".

"But nothing happened" Yang bounced off the bed, hooking him in the jaw. Naruto twitched, kicking upwards, returning Yang's jaw the same favour. Although, she stumbled back on the bed "damn, how are you flexible enough to kick me like that?"

"Hm, oh my… sister taught me this" Naruto twisted his leg before putting it back down.

Yang shuffled back on her feet "hm you don't look flexible, it's surprising".

"Want me to teach you~?" Naruto clicked his tongue, only for Yang to smack the back of his head. "Deserved that one… but could you stop hitting me… for five minutes! This is my house, you could at least be thankful I let you in here". He huffed "also that is my sister's bed you have slept in and I would like to leave before she gets back".

"Jeez don't be so sensitive, I'm only messing with you" Yang nudged his arm.

"Sorry…" Naruto sighed. "I'm just grumpy in the morning, and hangovers don't help". A sound of clutter outside the door stopped the two for a moment. "_Just go… let's just climb out the window, please…_" Yang rolled her eyes opening the window and looked out towards the ground shrugging. Being fancy, she flipped out the window. Just as Naruto put his foot on the ledge, the door eerily creaked open. "Heeeeey… how's the triple melt?" Naruto spun around to face the petite girl in the doorway. Neo smacked her umbrella in her hand as she elegantly stomped towards him.

'So what the fuck were you doing with that bitch in MY bed?' Neo stopped in front of him. Her upwards glare still managing to make Naruto feel small despite the difference.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him as a defence, he gave her a pleading look. 'Look we just hugged a bit and collapsed in your bed, I'm sorry I was drunk and…' he yelped quietly as Neo whacked his shin.

'Of course you were' Neo flailed her hand to express her point. 'I told you to stop drinking multiple times'.

'Oh sure, but you don't mind me drinking with you… had drinks and danced together, eventually towards us cuddling on a bed' Naruto shook his head.

Neo stomped on the spot 'why do you think I do that?'

'I don't know, you rejected me before so I'm out of answers' Naruto sighed.

'…' Neo stopped her glaring. 'Sorry…'

'No, I'm sorry…' they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. 'Come here then' Naruto leaned down as Neo stood on her toes, giving each other a tight hug. "Things were much simpler when we were kids" Neo moved her head back into his sight.

'It was better back then… you were better back then…' Neo slumped away from the hug.

Naruto turned away from the petite girl. "It can never be the same as back then, and no one can change that" he leaped out of the window.

'Never, huh?' Neo tossed her umbrella at the door in frustration.

…

"Thanks for waiting up Yang" Naruto complained.

"I knew you'd catch up" Yang waved off.

"Well, you're lucky… if I never, I might have just said 'I banged the Yang' to everyone" Naruto ducked under a right hook. "Yang, you really are violent, you know that right?"

Yang hummed "that's because you're cheeky".

"Oh I'm not too bad… most of the time" Naruto put an arm around her waist and pouted, resting his head on her shoulder.

"And you are annoying" Yang giggled, grabbing his head in a headlock. "Not complaining though" she ruffled his hair roughly.

"YANG! NARUTO!" the two blondes were instantly tackled to the ground, in a pile of rose petals. "You're both alive! Are you two okay? Where were you?" Ruby panicked on top of the two of them.

"Are you trying to help them or hurt them?" Weiss huffed. Blake followed silently behind them, a small book in her hand as she glanced between the people and the words. The three on the ground shuffled back onto their feet. "I am curious to where you two have been?" she put a hand on her hip.

"Just at his place, I just crashed there for the night" Yang patted Naruto on the back.

"Yep, she stole my bed so I had to sleep on the couch" Naruto sighed, getting Yang's attention. "Got to say, she's grumpy in the morning but hey… at least she doesn't snore".

"Hey that's…" Yang paused. "I'm not grumpy"

Naruto dived away from the blonde, literally rolling behind Blake "help me, Blake, she's a mad woman" her eyes rolled but never left the book as Naruto peered over her shoulder. "Go and get her, Blake… don't worry, Yang's not very flexible".

"… Right…" Blake looked at Yang and raised an eyebrow. "Not flexible, huh?" she stated monotone, the smallest of lip twitches appearing and disappearing in a second.

"Do you need to make fools of yourselves all of the time?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Don't be such a downer, Weiss" Yang looked around. "Naruto?" she asked as the blond disappeared from behind Blake.

"Yes, Sunshine" Naruto appeared behind Weiss, making the heiress jump. 'Now that is an interesting Semblance, Blake… I should report to Cinder that I have found out everyone's semblance in this year, well who have one at least'.

"Whoa… you're fast too?" Ruby piped up.

"Uh… yeah" Naruto flinched slightly at the outburst. "But I am not quick" he stuck his tongue out. Ruby tilted her head in confusion, the other three on her team groaned while shaking their heads.

"But if you're really fast, you would be quick" Ruby hummed in deep thought.

"You really shouldn't think about it too hard" Naruto stepped back from the group. "Unless you want to… oh this is not working out for me today" he sighed. "I'll catch you later".

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Ruby darted to his side, nudging him. "You seem a bit off this morning".

"Yeah, fine Rubes" rubbing her head, Naruto pushed her playfully away. "I probably should just get back to my team… they might be missing me". He sighed as he left the group 'thought I'd never get away from them'. Naruto pulled out his scroll, a message from Neo appearing on the screen. 'Maybe I was a bit hard on her… I'll talk to her later' he shook his head of those thoughts. "_Cinder, where am I to meet? And when to begin?_" Naruto typed on his scroll, as a response game fairly quickly. 'Hopefully I still have my hair dye'.

…

"Are you about ready, _Kurama_?" Cinder hummed, mockingly. "Aren't you just _precious_?"

Naruto twitched "are you just here to mock me? I thought you would spend more time planning or something". He stared into a mirror, moving a hand through his hair. Naruto gripped his hair, showing the roots. "Alright, the dye is set… looks natural enough" he commented on his now red hair.

"You look decently different than before and you pulled it off rather quickly" Cinder leaned on the wall beside the mirror. "Will that definitely keep your cover?"

"Oh yeah" Naruto reached to the side, grabbing some mascara. However, instead of his eyes, Naruto ran the brush across his cheeks three times. "Most people think I'm human anyway, even Roman who I shared a roof with took about… 4 years to figure out I was a faunus" he reached up to his eyes, taking out his contact lens.

"4 years?" Cinder crossed her arms.

"I mean look at me, compared to most faunus I'm not very animal like so with a few _effects_… I get no discrimination from humans" Naruto stepped away from the mirror, grabbing two forearm length metallic gauntlets. Sliding them on, a dark red light emanated from the small joint gaps.

Cinder motionlessly picked up a bladed star from the table. "What are these?" she turned it in the air.

"Shuriken… you put a small bit of dust in them to make them explode on impact" Naruto plucked it from Cinder's hands. "They're useful but a bit hard to aim".

"Either way, you better not fail this job or I'll have no more use for you" Cinder trailed her finger across his chin dangerously. "And I would hate to dispose of you".

Naruto gritted his teeth "don't touch me".

"Are you threatening me, brat?" Cinder growled.

Naruto glanced down at her hand still on his chin, then back up to see a cocky smirk on her face. He reached up grabbing her wrist, while his other hand shot up gripping Cinder by the throat. "Don't test me… it won't be the first time I killed my employer".

Cinder kept her smirk, grabbing the hand at her throat. With a straight face, Cinder strained as she pulled his hand away, her eyes once again glowing a slight orange. "I bet you never had an employer this powerful or one that is paying you as much as me".

"Both true… but" Naruto slammed her back against the wall. "You may be powerful with that strange ability you have" he motioned to her eyes. "But it looks kind of half baked" Naruto stood close to her, pinning her against the wall.

"It's still enough to stop you" Cinder tugged herself out of his grip. "And with it, I will get what I like with it"

Naruto rolled his eyes "whatever… I have a job to do". He sighed as Cinder stepped in front of the door "what?"

"You have at least an hour to spare before you need to go" Cinder smirked.

"And?" he replied dully.

"And… as I said, I always get what I want" she stepped in front of him, their eyes burning in a staring contest. Cinder shoved him back on a wall "I hate you with a passion… but". She leaned in closer "I take what I can get".

"Heh, heh, no…" Naruto awkwardly side stepped her. "You look great and all, but you are like the opposite of my type".

"We don't need to like each other to do it" Cinder cracked her neck.

"Offers nice but still a no" Naruto shook his head.

Cinder chuckled "you leave and I'm not paying you, stay and I'll pay extra". Naruto stopped on the spot, turning his head back towards her "it's not a bad deal for you".

"Why? You chose me out of everyone and why would...?" Naruto paused. "You just want to show who is in charge around here, don't you?"

"Have you seen the people around us, why would I even want to touch some of them?" Cinder walked over to the chair and sat down. "But you don't seem to understand the position you're in, you have two choices. Stay here and have a pleasurable time with me or you can leave without any money and I can expose your criminal status to all of Beacon… choose".

"You'll just expose… you haven't done anything yet… and you'll be found innocent" Naruto trailed off. "I do have a question" he glared at Cinder. "Any particular reason you chose me over… I don't know, Mercury?"

"You weren't really a choice… you were just the best out of the trash, and I have needs" Cinder smirked, motioning him over with her finger. "You know your place don't you, little fox?" she sinister personality physically plastered in her eyes.

Naruto stepped back in hesitation. 'No, I can't back down from Cinder or Roman and Neo will be in danger by my association'. He groaned, unstrapping his weapons and slid over beside Cinder 'I can't win…'.

…

"Are you okay, N- Kurama?" Roman whispered as he peered his head around an alley corner. Naruto remained silent, now wearing a long white cloak with flames licking the bottom. "Kurama?" Roman turned back unable to sense any emotion, partially due to silver fox mask covering his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out a tri prong kunai. "Let's go" he darted to the side of the building, subtly. Stopping nearer the entrance, Naruto crouched behind the architecture of the building. Hidden from the guards at the entrance, Naruto stepped closer to them, making sure he was out of their peripheral.

"_Naruto, pause_" Roman spoke into his earpiece as he fiddled with his scroll. "_Just wait 5 seconds_" Naruto glanced up noticing the camera. "_Go_" as the words buzzed into his earpiece, Naruto was instantly behind the guards.

"Wha-" was all the guards could get out before they collapsed.

Naruto waved the red head over. Roman strutted over still fiddling with his scroll "and there we go". He hovered his scroll over the security panel, watching it turn green as the door opened.

"How many?" Naruto asked, taking a look inside.

"eleven on this floor" Roman replied. "All security is down here, just make sure they don't make a call".

Naruto motionless took three shuriken out with his left hand. "Got it" the blond charged in, jumping to the wall. Using the protruding frames, Naruto quickly managed to climb up to the top of the room. Moving along, Naruto glanced down taking note of all the guards "_I'm going_". He hurled the three shuriken in his hand. Each one making their mark into the three furthest guards, jolting them as the shuriken exploded with lightning dust.

"We're under…" Naruto landed on the guard talking, gaining the attention of the remaining seven.

"Freeze" the guards all pointed either a gun or sword at Naruto. The blond hummed, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm arresting you on assault, trespassing…" a guard approached Naruto from behind with a pair of handcuffs. "And you will…" Naruto jumped up, backflipping over the guard as he snatched the handcuffs away. Pouncing forward as soon as he landed, Naruto smacked him over the head. Naruto waved at the remaining guards as they got ready to attack but a dust flare hit four of them.

"Are you having a party without me?" Roman strolled in, spinning his cane. Noticing the guard's confusion, Naruto quickly knocked down two other with a spinning kick. "Whoa, there" the hook in Roman's cane shot off, grappling the last guards collar and threw him back against a wall. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong already?" Roman walked over to the elevator button and pressed it. Naruto mumbled under his breath "I know you usually talk to Neo about these things but I'm still here and very much your handsome brother".

"I wouldn't say handsome is the word to describe you… charming would work better for you" Naruto walked over beside Roman.

"You're avoiding my question" Roman leaned on his cane as the elevator door opened with a single guard.

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto rushed forward, slamming the guard's head against the elevator before tossing his body out.

"Is this another phase between you and Neo?" Roman pressed the button for the floor. "Because trust me when I say this, I have sort more problems between you two than I've stolen stuff".

Naruto sighed "no it's not Neo… well we aren't in the best place right now but it is nothing that I can't deal with".

"So what's wrong then? Just tell me or you are going to tell me when you get drunk" Roman hummed as the elevator doors opened to a surprisingly empty room. "Come on, I won't hear the end of it when you are drunk… might as well tell me in advance" he took out a large memory disk from his pocket.

"It's complicated" Naruto watched as Roman plugged in the memory disk to the hardware and begin hacking. Roman did a mocking hum "it's a bit…" Naruto opened his clothing slightly to show his chest, filled with scratches, kisses and bites but also some serious burns.

"God! That's… well that looks rough" Roman flinched noticing the blonde's skin was badly bruised. "I think Neo was right to be angry with you, if you got drunk with that blonde and that's what happens I-".

"It wasn't her… it was Cinder" Naruto looked down.

"Cinder? Why would you? I heard you always complain about working for her, you only stay because the moneys good… and why are you doing those things? You're not legal bud" Roman groaned.

"It is not really… by choice" Naruto readjusted his clothes.

Roman sighed "do you want me to talk to her? I can… persuade her to stop".

"No, my life, my choice… you know I don't like you getting involved in my problems" Naruto pressed the elevator button as Roman finished his hack. "Don't mention… this" Naruto moved his hand up and down his body. "To anyone… especially Neo".

"I don't like this but you have my word, that I won't say a word" Roman tapped his cane awkwardly. Naruto nodded and hummed in thought "what is it?"

Naruto shrugged "I was just thinking, Cinder never got off me the whole time and… hm".

"And?" Roman edged on, annoyed by the blond, as he dragging thoughts on.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "and I'm just wondering if I messed up Cinder's plan". He gulped "because I… never used protection" Roman gave him a dull look. "And we did manage a couple of rounds".

"For fuck's sake" Roman complained as the elevator doors opened. "Uncle Roman, huh?" Naruto gagged at the idea of his and Cinder's child.

"Oh?" Naruto paused as he noticed a few familiar faces. "_Roman if you could do your thing_".

Roman stepped forward, waving at the group in front of him. "Oh, hello Red, I see you brought some friends this time" he strolled up cockily as the group took out their weapons. "Aw, isn't this nice you got all these friends to play with… how about you get acquainted with my friend? Kurama, if you would".

Naruto stepped forward with narrowed eyes 'why can I tell this is going to be a common occurrence' He thought with frustration.

**Chapter end**


	8. Difference Between: Expert and Novice

**Huntsman's Mimicry **

**Welcome back, I know I have had a few people asking about a pairing and stuff. Yes I have chosen but it won't happen for a while.**

**KukanKing: not going to deny that about Cinder, wouldn't be surprised if she did those types of things in canon with her personality. Yeah Naruto might not be part of Cinder's group permanently.**

**Nise no kishi: that may be true but people can be blind to love under hardship.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: I agree with Cinder's precautions but from Naruto's perspective, he might not know she is on something.**

**BlackDragonShinigami: means a lot**

**Xemenon: thank you**

**Guest: thought it was a bit early for a lemon**

**Sarcoisagoodboy: glad you do**

Naruto stepped in front of Roman, cracking his neck and clearing his throat. "Would you look at that, four little huntresses… or are you just girls with toys?" his voice deepened to change its sound. 'I wonder if I can beat the whole of team Rwby, as far as I can tell individually, they lack the skills and experience I have from being a mercenary'.

"So it looks like Roman has a new lacky?" Yang punched her fists together.

"Oh yeah, we're a team now… they can't beat us because we're the best" Ruby took out her scythe with a spin. Weiss huffed and Blake just nodded as the rest of the team took out their weapons.

"Aren't you girls being a bit optimistic? Thinking you can stop criminals because you have some fancy weapons" Naruto shook his head slowly. "I am Kurama, and I have killed several huntsmen and huntresses in my time… so I suggest you leave, kids like you won't go on my kill record". Naruto watched as the four tensed with a trace of fear 'good, if I do this right they will be too scared to fight and we can go on our merry way'.

"You said Kurama, right?" Weiss stepped forward, standing in a pose with a failed intimidating look. "It's you… you're the one my father locked up after you attacked my house".

Naruto supressed a growl "only fair when he destroyed mine". he closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts. "So… dear little huntresses, are you going to get in our way? You are free to leave" Naruto shrugged.

"You two are just scared by our awesome team" Ruby cleared her throat, changing her composure. "I'll probably beat you… by myself, yeah… you scared".

'Is she… is she trying to copy me? I mean Ruby does have the same pose as me during Emerald Forest but it is a shaky imitation' Naruto sighed. "Very well then, Roman get out of here… you'll just get in the way".

"Ladies" Roman tipped his hat to them as he ran around the building.

"Hey" Ruby yelled as she began to give chase but three shuriken stuck the ground in front of her and exploded, halting her run.

"Hold up there, little red" Naruto chuckled. "Did you forget you have to get past me?" he held out his palm as Naruto's gloves glowed as a dust ball formed.

"I didn't forget" Yang shot herself forward.

Naruto smirked as he darted forward, right in front of Yang in a whirlwind of rose petals. "Rasengan…" before she could react the orb slammed into her gut.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed as the blonde was flung back but Yang managed to roll on the ground as she landed, easing the damage.

"I'm… fine" Yang grunted. She held her gut as she glared at Naruto with annoyance. "Careful, that thing packs a punch" Yang pushed herself up, still holding her stomach.

"Yes it does, doesn't it" Naruto clicked a small dial on the inside of his wrist. 'A Rasengan only takes two hits to destroy somebody's aura, problem is it takes time and it needs to be a direct hit. It will be hard doing that against a team'. He crouched down, waiting for their next action 'I just have to stall until Roman is clear, time is on my side as long as others aren't attracted here'.

"Weiss" Ruby called out as the Schnee created a triple layered glyph that Ruby jumped on.

"Hm… whoa there" Naruto was forced out of his thoughts as Blake and Yang began taking pot shots at him. With little difficulty, Naruto flipped back and to the side with the flexibility of a gymnast. "Too slow" Naruto stopped flipping and slipped down into the splits, as bullets whizzed over his head. 'Phew… thank god I remembered my protective pad or my nuts would be crushed' Naruto lifted himself from the splits without using his hands. 'Damn Neo, not having a problem doing splits… not fair'.

"Hiaagh!" Ruby yelled as she blasted forward from Weiss's glyph, using her semblance to get the most speed. Naruto twitched, turning his heel and darted in the opposite direction. "What?" Ruby gapped in surprise as she saw him use her own semblance against her.

'What?' Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to out speed Ruby. He rolled out of the semblance as Ruby stopped her semblance. 'I'm… faster than Ruby, impossible I never usually beat the person I'm coping with their own semblance because I don't have the same experience.' He paused before smiling.

"That was the same as yours right?" Weiss stated, directing it to Ruby. She nodded in response, little red getting a serious face on.

Naruto glanced to the black and yellow duo as they started to run at him. 'Yang's annoying' he flicked his hand as he took out four shuriken, holding them between each finger.

"Watch out!" Blake called to the blonde. Naruto hurled the shuriken at Yang, the blonde smirked as she punched the shuriken with her rocket fists. "Below".

"Wha-" Yang blinked as a fifth shuriken hidden behind the others, struck her leg. This one exploded with ice dust, not enough to hurt her but made Yang tumble to the ground with her limited movement. Blake continued however, jumping in with her sword. Naruto met her with his kunai, they glared at each other as they exchanged blow for blow. It was quickly made clear who had the advantage as Naruto pushed her back, forcing Blake to use her semblance to it's maximum. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as every time he cut Blake, she faded to shadow.

"Grrr…" Naruto spun kicking Blake in the gut. He began grinning as Blake slowed down with the overuse of her semblance. "Too bad" Naruto commented as Blake blocked his kunai well but fell victim to his punches and kicks.

"Hold on, Blake!" Ruby shouted as her and Weiss charged at him. Naruto huffed as he made a final kick to Blake's head, knocking her back but also cracking her aura.

"Take this" Naruto gulped in shock as he felt a large hit against his temple, send him stumbling back. Before another hit him, Naruto noticed Yang had recovered and had no signs of letting up. Naruto flinched under Yang's punches, everyone he blocked, the more his arms became numb.

"That's enough out of you" Naruto took several steps back quickly as he got the distance. Now with space, Naruto began to easily dodge Yang's punches while keeping an eye on the others "Hmph". He opened his palm as a Rasengan began forming. Naruto tossed his kunai to the ground and caught one of her fists while he hooked the back of her leg with his foot. Falling backwards with a thud, Yang couldn't stop the fully formed Rasengan striking her chest. 'Nearly…' Naruto heard the shot as he felt a large pain in his shoulder. He looked around to see Ruby sniping him with Weiss thrusting her sword forward, dangerously close to him.

"Aaaarrrghhh!" Yang roared as her semblance burst into existence. Naruto smirked slyly as he grabbed Weiss's sword by the blade with his bare hand. "Raaghh!" Yang lifted herself up quickly and threw a dangerous right hook. Using Ruby's semblance, Naruto darted around Weiss, pushing her forward putting her in the punch. Yang's eyes widened but it was too late as her fist indented itself in Weiss's stomach. The heiress screamed in silence as the air was forced out of her.

"Whoa!" Naruto wheezed feeling some of the force. He stepped back in shock with slight fear of Yang's semblance as Weiss fell to ground gasping for breath, her aura gone. 'Fucking hell… Weiss went down in one hit, her aura may be smaller than most other people here but one hit?' he glanced at Yang. 'Her semblance is gone? And her aura? So it's a final blow kind' Naruto shrugged as he looked at the last remaining member. Ruby stood still shaking in fear "so it's over". Naruto sighed as he walked over to her 'I didn't mean to break her'. He sighed "don't feel bad little rose, I won't pluck you yet". He placed a hand on her shoulder, hearing Ruby sniffle as she dropped her scythe to the ground. Naruto shook his head "I don't mess up brats so run Ruby… you can't hide under your hood forever". He grabbed her hood and pulled it over her face.

"W-wait!" Ruby flailed, getting the hood off her face. She spun around noticing 'Kurama' was gone. Unknown to her, Naruto stood on the edge of a rooftop as he glanced down at her.

"_Kurama, I am at a good distance away now… are you okay? I sent Neo over to help you just in case_"

Naruto sighed putting his hand to his ear piece. "Everything is fine here, Roman… they are only students that haven't had a class at beacon yet, any qualified huntsman could have wiped the floor with them".

"_True but Neo was insistent_" a moment of silence passed. "_Cinder also wanted me to tell you about the classes, there are those fight classes right so she wants you to hold back_".

"By how much?" Naruto pondered as he stared at Ruby trying to help her team up.

_"Enough so it won't be suspicious that Mercury can be chosen over you in the Vital Tournament"._

"Anything else?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder, hearing light footsteps. He sighed as a small weight landed on his shoulders.

"_Nothing else right now, catch you later_" Naruto hummed in response taking the ear piece out. He rolled his eyes as a hand reached down, removing his mask showing piercing red eyes. "Hey Neo" Naruto spun around, ignoring the fact Neo had comfortably sat on his shoulders. She spun down off him, like a monkey to a tree. "Neo… I have no idea what you are 'saying'" Naruto commented to her as she wore his mask.

Neo took the mask off with a pouting face. 'Well maybe you should look at my eyes more' she giggled silently.

"Yeah, yeah, if you are implying I look at your bust all the time… yeah, you're kind of right" Naruto shrugged.

'What was that?' Neo put on a fake angry look.

"Hey it's not my fault, you are the one that's so short I have to look down when I talk to you, 'they' just happen to be in the same picture as your eyes". Naruto scratched his chin "didn't you realise something was up when Roman never looked at you when you stood close together?"

Neo smirked, crossing her arms to put emphasis on her chest. 'I guess I know who the gentlemen out of you two is'.

"That so called gentleman is always stealing your makeup" Naruto pushed her head away playfully.

'Want to go for a drink?' Neo butterfly blinked.

"You mean milkshakes, don't you? Sure whatever" Naruto cracked his neck. "But I doubt no where around here is still selling milkshakes at this time… so we can do it later".

Neo shook her head. '_Jeez, how hard is it to get a date?_' With her head turned away, the blond was oblivious to the ice cream girl. 'How about we have some other drinks instead?'

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Trying to get a favour from me, Ice Cream? We both know you hate me drinking and you are the biggest lightweight, what you after?"

Neo pouted 'Nothing, nothing at all'. She stomped off leaving a confused Naruto in her trail.

…

"I hope you remember the plan, Naruto?" Cinder hushed. "Remember not to stand out to much with those skills of yours" she pushed him against the wall, out of sight of everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Naruto looked away from her.

"And I'm itching for more of _our_ activities tonight, be a good boy and maybe… I won't burn you too badly" Cinder whispered into his ear before biting it. However, it wasn't playful and punctured his ear, drawing blood.

"Yes Cinder… anything for you" Naruto replied monotone with a glassy look, as his aura healed his ear quickly.

"That's a good little fox" she scratched his chin mockingly. "Roman and Neo, will remain safe as you do so" Cinder turned on her heels.

'You are next on my shit list Cinder, just you wait' Naruto snarled at her retreating form. He raised a hand to his ear, noting the bleeding had stopped before wiping away any dried blood. Looking around, Naruto noticed the familiar groups of people 'alright, act natural…' Naruto pulled a flask out of his pocket. 'Best be prepared for the day' he twisted the cap off and flung it in his mouth, allowing the burning liquid to somewhat ease his throat.

"Young man, are you sure it is wise to drink before your first class?" Naruto paused, slowly lowering the flask from his mouth as he noticed the headmaster approach him.

"I, um…" Naruto twisted the cap back on. "Don't worry Professor, it's… ah, water, the flask just looks better than a water bottle".

"Relax… Mr Uzumaki, was it?" Ozpin glanced down at the flask as Naruto nodded. "You wouldn't be the first that can work just fine under the influence of alcohol. Actually, quite a few students of mine, current and former have had some… interesting quirks to say the least" Ozpin gazed around. "How they got anything done is beyond me?"

"Yeah, that does sound weird" Naruto awkwardly hummed.

"Are you okay Mr. Uzumaki? Are teenagers like yourself not used to casual chit chat with grown-ups?" Ozpin stared intently at the blond.

Naruto refused to make a twitch before shrugging "actually, I just prefer talking to girls".

"Oh, and why's that young man?" the stare continued as Ozpin searched him for a reaction.

"I mean… look at me, lady's man over here" Naruto smirked. Waiting a moment, Naruto continued seeing Ozpin's unsatisfied look. "What? Do you think I have a motive befriending girls, Professor?"

"No" Ozpin trailed off. "You just remind of someone else… I hope you don't run like they did" he strolled past Naruto. The blond stared at Ozpin's back as he left before strutting off.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto twisted his head around slowly, noticing Jaune rushing towards him, panting.

"Morning" he replied with a lack of enthusiasm. "Are… you alright?" Naruto watched as Jaune continued to pant heavily but also shake his head.

"I'm… fine…" Jaune stretched his back as he got his breathing under control. "I, uh… was hoping to ask you something" Naruto hummed. "I kind of noticed how well you… got along with girls and I was wondering…" Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously. "Could you help me ask Weiss out?"

"And you can't do it yourself, because…" Naruto sighed.

Jaune mumbled "well I don't know how to and I'm not sure if she likes me or not". He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him "and you are like the crush of those girls, you've even slept with Yang".

Naruto twitched "you won't stop annoying me until I tell you how". Jaune nodded in agreement "okay so Weiss is uptight so try and get the best grades".

"That's impossible" Jaune whined in defeat.

"I guess you can try and be like me" Naruto shrugged. "People really don't mind me since I have no motive, no enthusiasm… I'm just so chill that people just let me into their personal bubble" he placed his arm around Jaune. "So getting to know them better is a piece of cake".

"I… I don't get it" Jaune mumbled.

"Look just be true to yourself and don't try too hard to be friends… trying too hard, mostly annoys people" Naruto patted his back. "And my lessons are complete". Jaune tilted his head to the side confused "so you coming over there to say hi to your '_girlfriend_'?" Naruto dashed off surprising the blond.

"H-hey wait… she isn't… Naruto!" Jaune chased after him.

"Helllllooooo, team Rwby!" Naruto jumped up behind them. Landing on Yang, the most likely one of the group not to fall over.

"Hey" Yang smirked as turned her head back.

"Hello" Blake rubbed her arm at the loud social interaction.

"Really, what are you doing?" Weiss crossed her arms with a sigh. "Why would you just jump on som-"

"Hello!" Jaune copied Naruto, only jumping on Weiss instead. Unlike Yang, Weiss toppled down with the blond. "Oww"

"Jaune… you're an idiot" Naruto spoke softly getting a small chuckle from Yang. "Hm, hey Rubes" he dropped off Yang. "Why are you looking so down, 'Big Red'?" Naruto squatted down in front of her so she was taller.

Ruby muttered "I'm not a good leader". She looked down like she was about to cry "I couldn't help them".

"Aww it's alright, Rubes… I know you're a good leader" Naruto smiled softly.

"Really?" Ruby wiped her eyes, despite the lack of tears. "But I-"

"But everyone has their moments, we all get nervous, we all feel we can't do enough" Naruto stood up and poked her forehead. "I trust someone as amazing as you Ruby would be one of the best leaders ever… just remember to drink your milk" Naruto raised his fist.

"Yeah!" she fist bumped him. "And just you wait, I'll be the best leader ever with all my moves" Ruby jumped back, doing some karate chops in the air.

"Whatever you say, short stuff" Naruto slyly smirked. "But those moves will never hit me with those stubby arms". Naruto dashed away from her as she pouted.

"Hey, I'll grow taller than you" Ruby puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "Yang" Ruby whined.

"Gotcha" Yang nodded. The blonde grabbed Naruto's waist from behind "upsidaisy". Yang lifted Naruto up before jumping back, giving him a high powered Supplex. "There we go" she commented, dusting her hands.

"Yang, I didn't mean slam him" Ruby rushed over to Naruto with concern.

"He's fine" Blake crouched down beside the blond. "He didn't hit his head".

"But goddamn it hurt" Naruto droned out. Blake motionlessly grabbed him by the collar and forced him to his feet. "Thanks Blake" Naruto spoke gratefully as he gave a half glare to the two sisters. 'Having to fake my skills and take a small beating, should be a regular occurrence here. Still probably better than my training with Neo… umbrella smack every time I did something wrong'. He turned his head to see Weiss was berating Jaune for earlier 'poor boy, I feel sorry for him'. Naruto cracked his neck "so Blake, my friend". He could practically hear a non-existing groan from Blake as she rolled her eyes. "How are you today? Not feeling like throwing anyone today, are you?"

"You work fast, lover boy" Yang smirked, hoping for his embarrassment.

"Please Yang, how could you call me a lover boy" Naruto put an arm around Blake. "I'm a man, not a boy… right, Blake?" he winked at her. Blake dead panned as she stared at him. "O-kay" Naruto stepped back from her.

"IT'S 9:05! WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" Weiss yelled with all of her might. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!"

**Chapter end**


	9. Average Student

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: I am not going to argue that Cinder is being stupid. However, in my opinion of Cinder in canon, is she is antagonistic to everyone even Salem to a small degree. Then there is the fact, Naruto is refusing some orders so Cinder feeling that Naruto is on her side is a grey zone.**

**TheSlySage: I am actually sad I never thought of Glynda for that, legendary. think your app had a mess up, it happens to me as well, I can't check my own stories sometimes.**

**Guest: He just slept next to Yang, they only did things you could do in public… barely. With Cinder, yes he is, not by choice though.**

**BlackDragonShinigami: I love you like reading it**

'This is so boring' Naruto zoned out as the regular burning liquid ran down his parched throat. he glanced to the side as several but not all students were taking notes. Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out a small green pill. He turned his head to the side slightly, noticing Mercury giving him some looks. Obviously the boy was just as bored as he was and was just glancing around, stopping on Naruto as he caught Mercury's eye. Shrugging, Naruto swallowed the pill as the portly Professor Port gave his lecture of a story.

"Oho! And there I was. A man in his youth, barely any hair on my moustache." Port jumped in enthusiasm. "And the Beowolf came charging. Only with sheer tenacity, willpower and overwhelming manliness, was I able to slay the beast. Then I could return with my head held high as I returned a hero".

'Urgh, how can people take notes in a class like this? This is more boring than the time Roman taught me how to fly a large airship' Naruto sighed, resting his head to the side. 'Maybe I shouldn't party the night before, these class are so hard to stay awake in' he closed his eyes.

…

"Naruto, wake up" Cinder's voice hushed into his ear but he brushed it off.

"Go… away…" he groaned.

"Wake up man, come on" Mercury nudged him but Naruto hit his hand away.

"Nah he's fine… he's kind of cute like that" Emerald piped up as Naruto purred as a soft hand caressed his cheek. "But…" she slapped his face hard.

"Fuckin hell" Naruto blurted out, fully awake. "What just… happened" he paled slightly as he looked around. His head comfortably resting in Cinder's lap while Emerald's hand rubbed his cheek, and Mercury sat back looking a bit peeved.

"Class is over… time for lunch" Cinder stood up, dropping Naruto to the hard seat.

Naruto blinked "Lunch..?" he opened his scroll to catch the time. 'Whoa, I've been asleep for four hours' Naruto rolled his eyes. He watched as Cinder strutted away, Emerald shrugged at him but quickly followed Cinder. His eyes widened slightly as a hand reached down for him "Mercury?" Naruto accepted his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Hey. Pick up the pace will you" Mercury put his hands in his pockets. "I can't stand being the only guy in a group of girls… they just talk about…"

Naruto rolled his shoulder "I think it has more to do with Emerald being apart of that group". He twitched at the punch, Mercury threw against his arm. "So… asked her out yet?"

Mercury gave him a hard stare "no offense, but I'm not taking relationship advice from an alcoholic".

"That's fair enough" Naruto took out a different flask, quickly downing the contents. "I have problems, a lot of problems… not all of them alcohol but at least I can drink them away".

"Come on man, you fell asleep for hours and you are still drinking" Mercury strolled out.

"And… you are surprised after telling me I have a problem" Naruto chuckled following him. A moment of silence went past as duo was walking slow enough to be left behind. "Speaking of problems, why do you work for Cinder?" Mercury hummed in thought. "I mean, generally speaking we are the same in that we are fighters but… unlike my lovable duo, your duo are… well more Cinder, they are pricks".

"Dunno, don't care either" Mercury shrugged. "It was either with them or climb the mountain by myself" he spun around clapping his hands together, motioning towards the blond as he walked backwards in front. "My turn, are you and Cinder a thing?"

"Guess it's obvious when she tells you and Emerald to leave the room so we can bang" Naruto opened his mouth and shook the flask, getting the last drops. "But if you are asking, are we going to be a sweet and loving couple? I would have to say, fuck off" Naruto shivered. "Then again, Cinder wouldn't be the worst woman I have 'worked' for".

"I can imagine" Mercury grunted. "Finally… Cinder and Emerald are with the new 'friends'" he commented as they reached the cafeteria.

"Hey, you two… come 'ere" the two glanced over to see a large ginger boy stroll up to them. Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement, while Mercury just crossed his arms.

"Yeah" Mercury stated with a subtle glare.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two might not be the dorks that you hang around with" the boy smirked cockily. "You two just got unlucky, right? No way you are like that blond weakling over there".

"I mean… I wouldn't call them dorks" Naruto shrugged. "Also, I do like talking to the girls"

"Heh, I can imagine what you talk to them for… I don't mind, bro code, after all" he extended his hand. "The name's Cardin, Cardin Winchester".

"I'm getting lunch" Mercury told Naruto as he ghosted Cardin as he walked by. Cardin clenched his fists as he glared at Mercury's back. He looked back at Naruto with a smirk, noticing the blond had yet to leave.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he put the flask to his lips, mainly to avoid conversation as the flask was already empty. Cardin eased up as the blond continued standing in front of him. "So… did you need something or can I go get food?"

Cardin stepped around the blond and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Yeah sure, buddy… how about you come sit with us?" the ginger tightened his grip, holding Naruto in a headlock.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, in case he beat up Cardin. "Let me guess… you guys are just after drinks, aren't you?" he rolled his eyes as Cardin chuckled lowly.

"Well, now that you mention it… you could get some drinks for us" Cardin ruffled his hair roughly. "Can you do that, _buddy_?"

Having enough, Naruto gripped Cardin's arm like a vise. "Yeah, I don't think so, _buddy_" Naruto pried the boy's arm off him and shoved him back slightly.

"What the hell?!" Cardin exclaimed loudly getting stares from the surrounding people. "Oh, think you're a big man, do you?" he rubbed his sore wrist.

"Two inches would be big to you, I'm a bit bigger than that pipsqueak" Naruto smugly smirked, hearing at least a couple of laughs.

"Take that back" Cardin reached forward, grabbing Naruto's shirt.

"Mmphmm" Naruto shook his head, mocking him with the hum.

"Hey, why are you two fighting?" Ruby piped up, a sombre expression written all over her. She used her speed to appear next to them.

"Butt out of this, brat" Cardin shouted at her.

"Hey!" Yang slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Don't talk to my sister that way".

"Why would I listen to a blonde bimbo, like you?" Cardin shoved Naruto back pitifully.

"Cause, I'll kick your ass if you don't" Yang gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed red.

"Oh yeah" Cardin cracked his knuckles as he stomped towards Yang.

Ruby twitched nervously as Cardin moved towards her sister. "N-no don't!" she gave him a push instinctively, making Cardin take a few steps back. Unfortunately for Cardin, Naruto stuck his foot out, sending the ginger stumbling and crashing down onto the floor. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to…"

"He deserved that, Rubes" Naruto nudged her arm. "It's fine".

"But I-I…" Ruby squirmed as she watched Cardin grumble as he began to push himself up. "Let me just… huh? Yang?" she looked back as Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother helping him" Yang sneered. "If he is going to try bully people on his first day, he's not worth it".

Cardin gritted his teeth as he glared at them. "You'll pay for this" he left dusting himself off.

"Oh…" Ruby pointed her fingers together. "I didn't mean to start a fight" she sighed, meekly.

Weiss huffed "well if you ask me, I say that ruffian got what he deserved". She crossed her arms as she stared at Cardin's back "he's despicable".

"Agreed" Naruto whispered in Weiss's ear.

"Wha-?" Weiss twisted her head back and forth, pointing to where Naruto was standing before and where he was right behind her. "When did you…" she just shook her head. "Hey!"

Naruto hummed as he squished himself on the seat between Weiss and Blake. "What's wrong Weiss? Am I bothering you?" Naruto chuckled. 'I would be surprised if it wasn't, I have sandwiched myself close enough to be self-conscious of my own breathing' he glanced to Blake in relief that she shuffled over slightly. Remaining close but out of contact from him.

"N-no, it's fine… if I can deal with Ruby, you are no problem" Weiss stated factually, ignoring the slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

'No, oh god no… please don't tell me Weiss… she has a crush on me' Naruto mentally imagined slamming his head on the table. 'Why would she… actually, I get it… I'm the first guy she can talk to easily without annoying her, I'm her first ever crush… okay maybe that was a bit of a wide guess'.

"Aren't you a bit forward, lover boy?" Nora made implying air nudges. "Better be careful or ice queen is going to melt".

"Nah, maybe I want her dripping wet" Naruto held out his hand which Nora high fived.

"You know Weiss isn't actually made of ice, right?" Jaune piped up, getting a lot of deadpan stares.

"Yeah, so… she won't actually melt or anything" Ruby meekly told them as she sat back down.

"Um… of course" Pyrrha droned out, not really knowing what to say.

Blake shook her head "apart from those comments, you acting like a dog Naruto".

Weiss slapped the table "he is not act…ing like… nothing". She turned away flustered.

Naruto rolled his eyes "no I am acting like a dog, probably why you don't like me, right whiskers?" Blake tensed, her eyes locking on to Naruto. "Aww, I'm getting the silent treatment".

Yang shrugged "maybe it's because you're always _barking_… as in, you can't stop talking…"

"Yang~ don't start" Ruby moaned.

"Yang, don't stop…" Naruto motioned the blonde to look downwards.

"Yeah, why would I stop…" Yang winked

"I/She's on a roll" both blondes laughed as Yang put a hand on her lunch roll.

"But seriously can the puns stop now" Naruto yawned. "I would appreciate it".

Yang put a hand over her heart and collapsed backwards overdramatically. "I have been betrayed, back stabbed by a fellow pun maker, oh it hurts me so, why must this happen to one such as me? Oh the pain, this world is too cruel". Yang continued to roll around the ground faking pain and a death. "Hey, pay attention. I'm in so much pain".

"So, did I miss anything important in Port's class?"

…

Naruto sighed as he stared forward in another class. Although, this one mildly caught his eye. Combat class was one that gave him a slight interest as it was a show to him. 'I'll need to hold back quite a bit to not stand out… I thought everyone would be similar to team Rwby but this is pathetic'. He narrowed his eyes as Jaune was currently fighting one of Cardin's teammates that he hadn't bother remembering the name of. 'I wouldn't need aura or any semblance to beat either of them but Jaune… seriously'. He shook his head as Jaune got smacked around by the sole other spear user in the class. 'Has he never fought before, I was stronger than that after a month off starting'.

"Alright, that's enough" Professor Goodwitch raised her voice. Walking into the training arena, stopping the match "well displayed Mr. Lark, for your first match here you have proved yourself capable… Mr. Arc… please do try to judge what movements you need to take offensively and defensively". Glynda looked around the class "Mr. Uzumaki… Ms. Valkyrie, you are next. Please come down to the arena".

"Go get him, Nora" Yang cheered. "Give him the one, two combo" she punched the air for effect.

"Good luck you two" Ruby bounced in her seat.

"Do your best" Pyrrha called out.

Nora grinned with a small chuckle. "Here I go" she leaped down from the seats, landing in the arena full hyped up.

"You have to much energy" Naruto slowly paced down the stairs to the arena. "Don't waste it all before we fight".

"Impossible!" everyone's head turned in surprise as they stared at Ren, who made the outburst with hidden frustration.

"When did he get so loud?" Naruto shrugged. He reached back grabbing his spear, unsheathing it. Nora did the same, unfolding her large hammer.

Glynda tapped her scroll as Naruto's and Nora's image appeared on the big board above their aura meter. "The rules are the same as those before, I trust I need not explain it again" she glanced at the two of them, as they both nodded. "Begin".

As soon as the words left Glynda's lips, Nora charged forward with a battle cry. 'She's strong but slow, if I beat her with a fake struggle, I should keep my cover' Naruto pointed his spear at Nora and shot a dust flare. Nora leap frogged over the flare and reeled her hammer over her head. Flinching as Nora got near, Naruto dived to the side landing into a roll. Just in time as Nora slammed her hammer into the ground, shattering the floor around her. Flipping his spear quickly, he shot a couple of bullets at her but Nora clicked the switch on her hammer as she launched herself to safety with an explosion. 'Alright, getting hit my that would be devastating' he flipped backwards getting a bit of distance.

Nora giggled as she jumped on her hammer and blasted forward in the air. Naruto twisted his spear's dust cartridge and aimed the spear downwards. Shooting the gun, Naruto rocketed up in the air as the gravity dust propelled him. With the boost, he raised his foot, kicking Nora out of the air before she could swing. Nora landed flat on her back but threw herself back up in under a second. Charging forward again, Nora swung left as hard as she could. Naruto raised his spear in defence but found himself gritting his teeth on impact 'so strong… it's like a Beowolf slamming into my bare arms'. He pushed away enough to avoid her follow up swing but was forced to block Nora's third downwards strike. "Urgh…" Naruto grunted as Nora's strike nearly forced him to one knee. 'I can't beat her like this' he tilted his spear to the side, allowing her hammer to slide to the ground. Spinning around, he twirled his spear striking Nora's side repeatedly.

"Hiaghh!" Nora spun around, forcing Naruto to jump back or be slammed by her hammer. She grinned as she stopped to face him, while her hammer changed to a grenade launcher. "Bombs Away!" Nora yelled as she fired multiple grenades in the shape of a heart. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto cocked the spear backwards and gravity shot his way towards the grenades. Sailing through the centre of the heart, Naruto changed his grip on the spear and aimed it towards her. Clicking the trigger again, he shot another gravity bullet but this time he hurled the spear. Flying at a high speed, the spear struck Nora before she could react properly, ricocheting off her aura but severely damaging it. Nora stumbled back but quickly got her balance as Naruto landed, unarmed but in a better aura condition.

"Pretty good" Naruto darted straight at her. Nora waited and readied her swing. Moving into her reach, Nora made a large and power swing to sweep Naruto away. However, Naruto had different plans as he fell into a skid, sliding right between her legs. 'Not bad, not bad at all' Naruto rolled to his feet as he grabbed his fallen spear back up. He glanced at the board 'whoever, makes the next direct hit will win… a full on attack from that hammer is scary'. Naruto glanced to the other side at the stands as Cinder nodded a subtle message. 'This is going to hurt' Naruto charged at Nora again while she did the same. He pulled his spear back while she reeled her hammer back before both of them began their attack. Nora did her usual swing but the added momentum could be seen. Watching her swing, Naruto remained unmoving in his attack until Nora was about half a meter away in her swing from hitting him. As soon as her attack was close enough, Naruto jabbed his spear forward at full force. Both of them striking each other at the same time, Nora directly under the ribs and Naruto on the shoulder. Both were sent flying with each other's attack before they tumbled on the ground. Quickly recovering, Naruto pushed himself up while Nora sat up wincing.

"And that's the match" Glynda shouted. Naruto glanced up at the board to see his aura in the orange while Nora's was in the red. "Ms. Valkyrie, well preformed but do try to time your swings… Mr. Uzumaki, you have skill but do look at the options for you to have the best chance of winning, you may not be so lucky next time". Glynda looked her scroll as the school bell echoed "thank you class, remember to always train both your mind and bodies… as future huntsmen and huntresses, we expect the best of the best… dismissed!"

"Not bad blondie" Naruto glanced to see Nora, her hyper-ness about to escape.

"You weren't terrible either" Naruto raised his fist as Nora fist bumped him hard.

"Naruto" Blake stated, walking down to the blond. "I need to talk to you privately, come with me" she turned dead in her heels without another word.

'What did I do now?' Naruto sighed.

**Chapter end**


	10. Alone or Together?

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Leinad100: I actually do have an idea in mind for a Naruto/Weiss pairing, I just don't have time right now.**

**TheSlySage: that's true, I can make anything happen. Not sure if I will do anything with Goodwitch though. I will still consider what you said.**

**Xemenon: Thank you**

**Yo it is: maybe possible, a double pairing at most**

**Guest: you will get a lemon, I just didn't want the first to be between those two**

"This is a bit sudden, don't you think Blake?" Naruto asked. Blake stayed silent as she dragged him by his collar, he fist strained white by how hard she was holding. He rolled his eyes after getting no response. After a minute on traversing the school corridors, they both came to a corridor devoid of life.

"I know" Blake turned her head, bright amber eyes boring into him.

"Know… what?" Naruto hummed.

"What do you think?" Blake grabbed his shirt and shoved Naruto against the wall. "The real identity…" she gritted her teeth, staring down. Naruto glared, moving his hands behind his back. Subtly and slowly, he drew a kunai from his sleeve.

"So… you know" Naruto leaned his body left, drawing her gaze while his right hand moved behind her head with the kunai. "What gave it away?" he narrowed his eyes, holding the blade an inch away.

"You called me 'whiskers'… it was obvious you knew I was a cat faunus, not to mention the looks you gave me" Blake sighed in defeat.

"Right…" Naruto twisted his right arm back at an angle, allowing him to slip the kunai in his sleeve. "Actually, I knew since I first met you".

"Huh?" Blake stepped back, confused.

"I mean… you're Blake _Belladonna_, hard to miss a last name like that" Naruto scratched his cheek. "I mean… hard to miss for a faunus" he winked.

"W-what… you can't be… you look so human, I…" Blake stammered.

Naruto poked her forehead to stop her ramble. "You look quite human yourself, don't be an idiot" he pushed her head back playfully.

"Sorry, I just never expected someone else to be so good at hiding their faunus features" Blake scratched her arm awkwardly. "I suppose you know what kind of faunus I am then… but what are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him, critically.

"Oh that… I'm a fox faunus" Naruto smiled wirily. 'I've gotten myself in quite the mess here' he flexed his hand, showing his nails that had changed into claws. "I only have multiple subtle features that I can hide… but I'll keep those to myself" he unhinged his claws.

"That is fair, it's still quite uncomfortable to talk about here… even to a fellow faunus" Blake sighed.

"Yeah… I-" Naruto paused hearing subtle steps.

"Hey" a click echoed as a small girl with a black ponytail stepped in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes, did you need something?" Blake asked with a hand on her hip.

The girl smiled with her hands behind her back. "Naruto… can I talk with you?" she butterfly blinked.

"Um… yeah" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can I talk with you…" the girl fidgeted. "Can we go somewhere else?" Naruto nodded dumbly. She waved her hand for him to follow.

"Excuse me" Blake directed towards the girl but she just smiled in response. Twitching subtly, Blake turned to Naruto "I guess I will see you later".

Naruto glanced back at a confused Blake leaving as he followed the girl. "So why did you want me?" the girl remained silent as she led him into a room. "I get silence is your thing but why are you here… Neo?" he bonked her lightly on the head as the illusion shattered showing Neo's real form. The ice cream rubbed her head in _pain_ as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I never thought you would come up with this though" Naruto twisted his hand around her and plucked her scroll. "Is this Miltia or Melanie?" he clicked the scroll as a recording droned out.

"_Can I talk with you..._"

Neo put her hand out with a blank look. "Right, right… doesn't matter" he placed her scroll in her hand. "What does matter is why my little frozen dessert has come to see me here?" Naruto grabbed Neo's hips and lifted her up above him. Neo silently giggled at the feeling of being lifted.

Neo shifted her facial expressions and moved her hand in a different form of sign language. 'I missed this, you always used to carry me, why did you stop?'

"You went into a skirt phase and got embarrassed when I touched your legs" Naruto shrugged.

Neo pouted 'it was hardly a phase, it lasted only a couple of weeks'. She swung her legs forward, grappling his shoulders. He let go of Neo as she flexibly rolled down into a crouch before hopping up in a stand. 'I mean you were such a horny perv when you were younger'.

"It's natural if you lived with a cutie" Naruto shot finger pistols and winked dryly.

'So dreamy…' Neo smirked mockingly. 'Anyway, I'm here because we…' she winked. 'Are going on a little job together'.

"Oh~ and what would that be?" Naruto hummed leaning closer.

'Just a _little_ robbery that would attract some attention' Neo rolled her eyes. 'It's the main Schnee dust warehouse in Vale, holding at least a quarter of all of their refined dust'.

"That's not a robbery, that is a heist, not even Roman would risk that" Naruto squinted his eyes. "So… this is Cinder's first big step" he put his hand to his face. "She just wants chaos, it's stupid…"

Neo poked his cheek with a little smile. 'It doesn't matter, once we finish working for Cinder… we will be free and set up' she tilted her head to look into his eyes.

Naruto kept the gaze for a few seconds before growling. "I will never be free until I kill all of _them_" he shoved her hand away.

He turned away but Neo grabbed his shoulder 'Naruto… your drinking on your medication again, aren't you?'

"Shut up" Naruto batted her hand away again but Neo kicked him back against the wall. She flipped her umbrella around and pinned him against the wall, giving him a death glare. "Neo, get the fuck off me, I-I-I'm fine" Neo kept the glare as Naruto began tearing up as he slumped to the floor. "I-I… can't help it alright" he shoved her back. "Just leave me alone".

Neo softened up 'no… I'm not going to leave you with this'. She reached into his pockets, taking out three flasks and hurling them on the floor. 'You are not going to waste your life on drinking and revenge' she clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"It's easy for you to say that but you don't know what it is like, having a second voice in your head" Naruto cracked his neck. "A voice of desire, of chaos… of wanting to destroy everything important".

'Then why aren't you taking your medicine?' Neo stomped her foot in anger.

"It doesn't stop the voices!" Naruto rubbed his shoulder. "It only calms me down, I drink so I can't hear it… so I'm too messed up to understand the voice of Kurama" he turned his gaze away. Noticing his form begin to shake, Neo slid down beside him, softly rubbing his side. "It's this goddamn job, it's just Cinder… the voices… just appear around her and just got worse every time together".

Neo paused in confusion 'what do you mean by that?' Her question fell on blind eyes as Naruto looked away from her. Grabbing her throat, Neo shakily opened her mouth "N-Nar-ruto… t-t-tal-lk to-o m-m-me… p-please".

Naruto glanced to the side to see Neo smiling with her hand shakily clawing at her neck. "Don't…" he put a finger to her lips. "I know how much it hurts for you…" he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "Don't you dare do that again, I… promise you will not to hurt yourself again".

'Only if you talk to me about these things' Neo crossed her arms. 'I can't look after myself if I'm constantly worrying about you, you big idiot'. Naruto sighed as he leaned over resting his head on her shoulder. Neo leaned back resting her head on top of his. 'You still haven't promised me…' she glanced off into space, allowing time to pass over her head.

…

"And that's the plan, does anyone have any questions?" Roman smirked as he stood in front of a bunch of White Fang grunts.

"Uh, yeah… I don't really get it" a random grunt raised his hand. "You just said, get in, steal stuff, blow up everything else, and get out… I don't know, it just seems a bit basic if you ask me".

"What!? What does it matter to you? You are just the hired muscle, do as you're told" Roman banged his cane down. Seeing the grunts fall into silence, the red head turned around. "Neo, Naruto… what?" Roman paused as Naruto glared at him. "Oh… Kurama, right, right… I'm going to need you on your best, no joking or playing around, it is likely we are going to attract proper huntsmen and huntresses tonight".

'You are the main one that plays around and you know it, don't blame us' Neo rolled her eyes as Roman remained silent as he was deciphering her _words_.

"And lets be honest Roman" Naruto twirled a kunai on his finger. "You are the only one…" he glanced at the White Fang for a second. "You are the only one important that will get his ass handed to him if you faced a sole huntsman or huntress". Naruto tossed the kunai up, juggling it in the air "you did have to run from a 15 year old after all".

Neo put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile as Roman turned beet red in embarrassment. "I mean… sure but I… um, I have the tech knowledge and, uh… charisma" Roman straightened his jacket as to show off his point. "Hm" Roman took out a cigar as he stared to the side. "Hey Kurama, heads up".

Naruto turned his head and sheathed the kunai "Cinder…" He raised an eyebrow "Adam?"

"Hello _little fox_" Cinder walked forward, each step a resounding clap of her heels. "Ready for tonight" she smugly put a hand to his chin, forcing him to face her. Naruto twitched but remained silent as Neo narrowed her eyes. "Mmhmm… of course, you're ready" she leaned in giving Naruto a small smooch on the lips. Cinder reeled back sending a sly smirk towards Neo, who merely tightened her grip on the umbrella. "Adorable… Roman, a word" Cinder snapped as she almost stomped over to him.

"You were always popular with the weirdest of women, Naruto" the blond turned to his fellow masked fighter.

"It's been a long time, Adam" Naruto put out his hand.

Adam nodded accepting his hand but pulled the blond in further, grabbing Naruto in a bro hug. "It really has been… how are you?" he patted Naruto on the back before ending the hug.

"I'm… alright, I guess" Naruto sighed. "Too many women problems… I found _her_, if you are still interested in that".

Adam tensed but shook his head "I am… but not now, I need to focus". He glanced at his subordinates. "The White Fang comes first and humanity's time has come… they will pay" Adam ran a hand over his mask. "Naruto…" he put a hand to his hip. "Why don't you join the White Fang? You are fighting the Schnees, and they are our enemy as well. A faunus like yourself would fit right in with us, you would easily take a leadership position with your influence".

"That's the thing, I'm a faunus but those two are not" Naruto nodded in the direction of Neo and Roman. "I don't want to abandon them, besides I don't need an army to get what I want".

Adam sighed "the offer will always be open, my friend". He perked up "oh yeah, and I have some good news for you". Adam took out his scroll "the snake that has been helping the Schnees, he's been killed".

"Doubtful, he's too slippery" Naruto glanced to the side to see Roman walking up to him. "Time to go?"

Roman nodded "time to go".

"Don't get my men killed Torchwick" Adam threatened but quickly backed down as Naruto glanced at him harshly.

"If they do their jobs right, they won't" Roman countered as Neo shoved him forward.

…

"_Security is down, go, go, go!_"

Naruto and Neo glanced at each other as they crouched on the roof of a large warehouse. 'Ready?' Neo asked. Naruto nodded as he opened the vent and jumped in with Neo following him. Falling several meters, he spun around to twist himself in the air, landing straight on an armoured guard to break his fall. Glancing up, he noticed Neo float gently down beside him using her umbrella. Darting off between the large shipping creates in the warehouse, both Naruto and Neo began taking out guards with ease.

"_Roman, the guards have been dealt with… they weren't a threat"_ Naruto spoke in his earpiece.

"_Uh… I have a problem out here, that girl from before is back_" Roman groaned.

"_Little red?_" Naruto twitched.

"_No… the ribbon girl in black and white, she saw the White Fang and just started attacking them"_ Roman cut the connection.

"_Great, Neo I can handle the problem, you continue on in here_" Naruto groaned as he wall jumped off the creates to get on top. Looking around, he nodded finding the exit and leaped across the creates.

…

"Come on girly, why did you have to come here?" Roman fired his cane, keeping her at a distance.

"Tell me, what are you doing with the White Fang?" Blake shifted Gambol Shroud to it's gun form. "They would never work with a human".

Roman smirked and lowered his cane "it's a little business venture, everyone needs to profit after all". He narrowed his eyes "that's all you're getting from me but… I'm a third party, the White Fang don't work for me".

"What?" Blake aimed at Roman but a hand grabbed the barrel, forcing her to aim way.

"They work for me" Blake's eyes widened initially seeing red hair.

"Kurama…" Blake spoke relieved but worry remained in her voice. Naruto smirked silently, tightening his grip so her weapon couldn't turn back into its katana form. "Hiagh" Blake moved her left hand to try smack him off Gambol Shroud. However, Naruto easily twisted under her weapon to avoid her attempt before shoving the weapon back at Blake. Hitting her face with the butt of the gun, Naruto pulled the gun back towards him. With his other hand, he grabbed the ammo clip and ripped it out. Batting the weapon to the side, Naruto kicked her chest but she turned into shadow. Appearing to the side of him, Blake quickly aimed her gun at him without time to think as Naruto lunged at her again, ducking under the barrel. Knocking the weapon aside again, he jabbed her in the torso five times in quick succession before giving her a heavy backhand to her cheek. Stumbling back, Blake gasped disorientated as Naruto pulled her back towards him using Gambol Shroud. Grabbing the chamber of the gun, Naruto quickly unloaded the single bullet left and paused with a single hand holding the barrel.

Gathering her bearings, Blake grabbed the sheathe on her back and swung it at him. However, Naruto was faster and smacked her gut with Gambol Shroud. Her hands losing grip, Naruto yanked her weapon from Blake. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Blake brought her sheathe in front of her defensively. Naruto glanced down at Gambol Shroud, giving her a cocky look, he changed it to its katana form.

"Come on, tie it up, let's get a move on" Blake turned her gaze as Roman yelled at the White Fang, securing dust creates.

Gritting her teeth, Blake lunged at Naruto but jerked back as he did the same. Shaking his head slightly, he casually walked towards her. Blake lunged again but didn't stop. As Naruto swung at her, Blake dodged into her shadow and swung at him but Naruto was out of her sight before she got whacked on the back. "You have potential little kitty, but you really aren't ready for this" Blake seethed at his words, lunging again only to get the same result. Naruto sighed as he mimicked her shadow at the same time as Blake so the ended in the same position as before. Striking her back again, Naruto lunged forward, putting Gambol Shroud in its sheathe and wringed it out of Blake's hands. With a final spin, Naruto swung Blake's own sheathed weapon across her face, shattering her aura.

"Bastard, I…" Blake shut her mouth as Naruto unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

"Hm… it's a decent weapon, generally speaking" Naruto hovered it towards her. "But for a sword, it's rather pathetic". He tapped his cheek "the sheathe however, is quite nice… it did a number on you". Blake reached up to her cheek and seethed in pain as a long cut reached right across her left cheek with small amounts of blood dripping down. "Don't worry, a cut like that will heal in a couple of days with aura… but that really does depend on whether you are getting out of this". Naruto pointed the tip of the blade under Blake's chin "are you really important..? Tell me Blake, how does it feel to be alone?"

**Omake**

"Naruto, please be careful when you play" a blond man in his thirties smiled. "You don't want your mother to get angry again".

"Okay, Dad!" a miniature Naruto, aged 7 ran around the room happily.

"Minato!" heavy stomps came into the room as a woman with flowing red hair entered. "You can't be so relaxed, and Naruto stop annoying your father, he's working right now".

"Y-yes mom/Kushina" the two quickly responded.

Naruto sighed, slumping down on the edge of the room. He glanced at his father, scribbling away on some documents, the table creaking with rot as he did. It was clear even to Naruto, that they lived in poverty. Yet, Minato always had a smile on his face as he worked but Naruto could see the despair in his glassy eyes. He shook those thoughts away as a banging on the door caught his attention. Naruto stood up to answer the door but a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto, please just go to your mother" Minato shoved Naruto away, giving him a stern look. Waiting for his son to get back, Minato opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze" three men let themselves in as Minato stepped back. "It's time to pay off your debt to the Schnee Dust Company" the one that spoke, stepped forward with his cane.

"Danzo, please… we have known each other for years" Minato pleaded. "Just give me a bit more time".

"You should have thought about that when you began wasting your time with a beast" Danzo tapped his cane as he strolled in the house.

"Kukuku, I hear you also had a brat with that fox" the second pale man stepped up to Minato. "How did the child turn out, Human or Faunus?" his tongue dropped from his mouth. "Well, dear Minato, hmm".

"Faunus, Orochimaru" Minato shivered as the pale man's tongue, licked his cheek.

"And where would they be right now, Minato" Orochimaru giggled.

"Enough, Orochimaru…" Danzo tapped his cane. "Minato, you are only escaping your debt by paying up, death or something of equal value". Danzo grunted "Itachi… get the boy, root will have some use for him".

"No you can't!" Minato dived forward, in front of Danzo. "Please just take me instead" he begged the older man, with his head against the floor.

"Your son will pay the debt since you cannot" Danzo stated coldly.

"Wait I can…" Minato raised his head, only to feel the cold metal of a barrel against his forehead.

Danzo clicked the trigger as the round, blasted deep into Minato's skull. "No, you can't" the old man stared as Minato's body toppled back in a heap.

"Danzo, sir" the masked individual known as Itachi stated as he dragged out an unconscious Naruto and Kushina from the back room. "I have the boy, what should I do with the woman?"

"Hmm" Danzo stepped over to Itachi. He bent down slightly, lifting Kushina's face with the butt of his cane. "Sell her to a brothel, that should clear up the debt sooner" Danzo moved his hand and roughly grabbed Naruto's hair, lifting his head up. "He had the keen eyes and claws of a fox faunus… he will do nicely in root". Danzo turned to Orochimaru "burn this place down, the Schnee want no traces left behind".

**Chapter end**


	11. A Night to Remember

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Vongola Ninja: Yep, Neo is best girl. I like Coco but not this time, Velvet may have a small chance, fox preys on rabbit after all. Yang could easily be with him for a hook up, and Ruby does get along well enough as well. Options are open.**

**Bigbangredhead: yeah it was, I probably should change it from omake.**

**Guest: you will find out about kushina, yes Jacque is the highest level scumbag.**

"_So tell me Blake, how does it feel to be alone?_" Naruto chuckled as Blake tried shuffling back. He paused as his scroll vibrated, rolling his eyes, Naruto connected it to his ear piece by tapping it. "Hey, what's up?" he covered his mouth to cover up his change in voice

"_Naruto, we have a problem, Blake is in trouble"_ Ruby's voice entered his ear while Blake was looking around confused.

"Where are you and what's happening?" Naruto stared around him.

_"We're at the SDC main warehouse, we're on the roof next to… uh… the shipping crates"_ Naruto darted his eyes to the side, noticing two people. "_Hurry! I called everyone but Blake is down"_ Ruby ended the call, while Naruto smirked.

"You really should tell your friends next time… TO BE QUIET" Naruto reached down, grabbing Blake's hips while keeping Gambol Shroud against her neck. "Here we go" he pulled an ammo clip from her pockets and loaded Gambol Shroud, before rapid firing in their direction. Naruto tilted his head as Ruby and Jaune jumped off the building to avoid the bullets. 'She brought Jaune to this fight… Ruby is an idiot, he's not even a good meat shield'.

"Hey!" Ruby spoke angerly in an innocent tone. "Leave her alone".

"Leave her alone, she attacked me" Naruto shrugged. "This is her fault, try and take responsibility for your own decisions, little red" he pointed the gun towards Blake. "Now… weapons down or it's over for her… with no aura, I could only imagine what would happen".

The two students flinched in shock and glanced at each other, before dropping their weapons on the ground. Jaune stepped forward with his hands up "come on… it doesn't have to be this way, just let us go and we can both be on our way".

"No!" Blake yelled. "Don't trust him, he's with the White Fang".

"Wrong, I'm not with those idiots" Naruto shook his head. "I'm just a simple mercenary, I'll go where the price is right for my interest".

"I… if I pay you, will you let Blake go?" Jaune timidly reached into his pocket, taking out a pocket change amount of Lien.

Naruto hummed "Oh, isn't that just… tempting". He turned the gun to Jaune "maybe I should hit you a small bit so you can be a little less stupid". Naruto snapped left, hearing steps towards him. 'Hello Yang, always the subtle one' he twisted the gun round to point at the blonde but his hand snapped back to stop his aim. 'What? What is…' Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed his arm was fine but his metal arm guard was being tugged back due to the straps digging into his skin. 'Magmatism… Pyrrha' he cringed unable to move as Yang lunged at him, her fist striking his face. Rocketed back by the force of the blonde's punch, Naruto tumbled against the ground.

"How did that feel?" Yang cracked her knuckles. "That's for last time, and there's plenty more for you".

Naruto remained silent, narrowing his eyes as the amount of people to beat just hopped up. Pushing himself up, he glanced side to side. 'Why did it have to be Pyrrha?' Naruto snarled as Pyrrha ran towards him but stopped beside Yang. He glanced back to see Ruby and Jaune had picked up their weapons, while Blake had moved behind them. 'I can't beat someone as annoying as Pyrrha 2 on 1, much less 4 on 1… can't drag it out either or the rest of them will come'. He raised his hand to his earpiece "Roman, Neo… mind giving me a hand, code maelstrom".

"Jaune, protect Blake" Pyrrha ordered. "We will handle him".

Naruto pounced at Ruby quickly as she reeled Crescent Rose back to swing. He slid down on his knees as Ruby swung her scythe quickly. Glancing to the side, Naruto smirked "you're not the easiest partner to work with, are you?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby yelled spinning Crescent Rose in spiral arcs. Naruto flipped around each swing, making sure to put her in the middle between himself and his attackers.

"Ruby, get back!" Yang yelled as she tried to charge at Naruto but had to stop as Ruby's wide swings got in the way.

"I got him" Ruby yelled back frustrated in being unable to hit him. Naruto twisted in the air avoiding another swing and hurled Gambol Shroud at her. Changing her spin to cover herself against Gambol Shroud, Naruto pounced at her. He reached forward grabbing the handle of Crescent Rose and pulled the weapon. Unfortunately for him, Ruby didn't budge as she pulled back, yanking her weapon from his grip.

"Hiagh" Pyrrha yelled as she charged him, slamming her shield into his gut. Grunting Naruto kicked himself off the shield only for Yang to appear in front of him. Raising his arms in defence, Naruto skidded back by her rocket propelled punch.

"You actually hit me, twice… well done blondie, well done" Naruto mockingly congratulated. "Much better than last time but… you won't get another one tonight".

"Watch out, Jaune!" Pyrrha sprinted over to the blond and dived in front of him. She raised her shield as a dust flare hit the centre of the shield, knocking her down but she rolled back to her feet.

Everyone turned their attention to the warehouse, noticing the tap of the cane, the girls narrowed their eyes. "Hello Ladies… I hear you have been treating my boy here quite badly" Roman stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry but I think I will have to spoil your fun" he pointed his cane towards them. Roman fired his shot towards Pyrrha, who had to block the explosion to protect Jaune and Blake.

Taking no time, Yang propelled herself towards Roman. "I'll just beat you down before I get to ninja boy, then" she lunged at him but Roman crouched down as Neo leap frogged on his back. "Wha-" Yang raised her arms too slow as Neo struck her across the face with her boots.

"Yang" Ruby cried out as she ran to help her sister. "Urk" Ruby choked on her own spit as her cape pulled on her. "Huh?" she twisted her head to see three shuriken, pinning the bottom of her cape to the ground.

"Hmph" Naruto smirked at Ruby before darting towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha" Jaune yelled as he stepped between them, holding a shaking shield in front of him. Naruto charged him, jumping up and kicking his shield. Due to his poor stance, Jaune stumbled back with his shield forced to the side. Naruto stepped in quickly grabbing his wrist while his other hand smacked Jaune in the chin, dazing him enough so Naruto could easily trip him up. Moving in silently, Pyrrha shield charged him again but Naruto bounced over her head. Spinning in a stop, Pyrrha hurled her shield backwards at him. Not reacting fast enough, the shield struck his face and bounced straight back to Pyrrha. She twisted her sword into a spear and jabbed it into his chest but Naruto turned to shadow and appeared just out of her reach.

"19… 1 remaining" Naruto unsheathed his tri-point Kunai. "Giving me the first move?" he asked, watching as Pyrrha stood waiting in a spartan stance. "Very well" Naruto rotated the small dial on his wrist. He smirked as his wrist started sparking before the kunai became encased in lightning. "Let's end this quickly" Naruto pounced at her, copying Blake's semblance to great effect. He disappeared into shadow, appearing behind Pyrrha. Naruto slice and diced at her back, but he only got a couple of hits as Pyrrha spun around quickly, kicking his cheek. Gritting his teeth, Naruto flipped his kunai grip round and jabbed at her, trying to hit at her openings. Seeing this, Pyrrha moved completely to the defensive, noticing the difference in speed they both possessed. Waiting for her moment, Pyrrha bashed him back with her shield as she used her sword as a second defence.

'This fight is completely in her favour like this, she hits too hard for the amount of hits she can get in' Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back by an invisible force. 'I'm wearing too much metal, I can't get the advantage with her semblance' he took a deep breath. Pyrrha grinned, lowering her defence 'what is she… shit'. Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked over "so your backup is here, huh?"

"Yeah they are" Pyrrha pointed her hands towards him. "Now!" she shouted.

"What?" Naruto turned his head to see Nora and Weiss running at him. He tried to turn towards the two but found himself unable to move properly. "No, not this again" Naruto seethed as Pyrrha used her magnetism to stop him.

"Nora, go" Jaune yelled as Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground as a line of glyphs appeared towards him. Nora chuckled as she rocketed forward with the glyphs enhancing her speed.

"HAMMER TIME!" Nora roared.

Naruto twisted his body, trying to escape using the shadow but it failed. 'I don't have Blake's semblance copied anymore!' he looked towards Neo and Roman for help but didn't notice with their own fight. "Fuck…" Naruto closed his eyes in realisation as the hammer slammed into his chest.

…

"Haagh!" Yang yelled as she took four pot shots at Neo. However, Neo just opened her umbrella to block all the shots. Neo shattered into imaginary glass as Roman shot through her, hitting Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled taking sniper shots at Roman. The man twirled his cane, blocking all the incoming bullets. Seeing range was having no effect, Ruby twirled her scythe backwards and shot herself forward. Neo diverted off Yang and spun herself in front of Ruby while Roman turned his aim to Yang, taking a couple of shots.

"Ruby, hold on" Yang propelled herself, quickly getting in range of Roman. She punched downwards at full force as Roman held up his cane to block. However, Roman was forced back slightly by her punch. Gritting his teeth, Roman batted his cane at her while Yang blocked his attacks like a boxer. She hooked him a couple of times but ended you getting whacked on the head by his cane. "Grrragh!" Yang yelled in rage as Roman hit her a few more times.

"Neo, help" Roman worriedly called out, noticing his attacks weren't nearly doing enough to Yang. Neo grappled Crescent Rose with the hook of her umbrella and threw the girl away, just in time to see Yang slam her fist in Roman's face. She cringed as Roman rag dolled across the ground but sighed in relief as the man began pushing himself up again.

Neo glanced around at the two sisters. 'If I take down blondie, Roman will be able to handle red and I can go help Naruto' she nodded to herself.

"_HAMMER TIME!"_

All of the four looked confused at the outburst but before their heads could swivel round, Naruto flew between them. Tumbling on the ground like a crash test dummy, Naruto came to a stop in the middle of the four's fighting. He groaned as his aura sparked but remained intact. "Hey…" Roman ran over to Naruto and crouched beside him. "You all right, champ?"

"Yeah…" Naruto grabbed Roman's hand, allowing the red head to hoist him up to his feet. Neo stepped in front of him defensively. Naruto smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder "calm down Neo, none of us are out yet".

"Now that all three of us are together, team TUP (top) is back as one" Roman chuckled grabbing Naruto's hair and pulling out a bit of dirt from his tumble.

"Still haven't agreed on that name" Naruto cracked his neck as he gazed at Yang. "But this… this is it, enough games" he rotated the dials on his wrists again.

"No, I'd say it's time we got out of here" Roman stated gazing off at the full teams of Rwby and Jnpr. "Na… Kurama, Neo if you would" he pointed his cane towards the teams.

"Right" Naruto rotated the dial again earning an audible click. The blond raised his hand as a rasengan formed the size of a boulder. "Ready and go" Naruto threw his hand forward as the rasengan hurled forward while Roman simultaneously fired a dust flare

"Get out of the way!" Jaune yelled in panic making everyone run in panic. As the dust flare contacted the rasengan both imploded, merging together. The two dust types then exploded chaotically, creating a small shockwave. In that moment, Roman, Naruto and Neo _crumbled_ into thin air showing their disappearance.

"What was that!?" Weiss stammered as she searched around but found no trace of her enemy

…

"Urgh" Naruto groaned as he tossed his gear off. He put a hand to his chest and winced 'damn, Nora hits hard enough by herself'. Naruto dunked his head in the sink as he scrubbed his head, removing the red hair dye. "It's nice being home but I really should get back to the dorm room so I don't look suspicious" after a couple of minutes, he raised his head with full blond hair again. Not bothering to dry his hair, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom. He paused as soon as he entered his room noticing Neo casually sitting on his bed with an ice cream cone in each hand. "What you doing?" Naruto hummed.

Neo turned with a innocent smile 'nothing~'. She giggled silently 'want one?' Neo offered an ice cream cone to him. Naruto rolled his eyes as he accepted the ice cream that Neo had partially eaten while she slyly began eating the fresh one. Naruto sat down beside her as they ate their ice cream without even a glance at each other. Finishing her cone much faster than him, Neo peeked up at him and rest up against his side. She pouted as Naruto ignored her so jerked her head up.

"Wha- Neo… you little idiot" Naruto groaned. Neo just giggled as she nudged the ice cream on his nose. "Oh think that's funny, do you?" Naruto stuck the ice cream on her forehead. He snickered at her unicorn style as Neo just wiped the ice cream off her head.

'It's being a while since you have properly smiled like that' Neo leaned in, licking the ice cream off his nose.

"Well it has been a while since you stopped being annoying" Naruto ran his fingers down her side making her jump. Neo playfully punched his arm before snuggling into his side. Naruto put an arm around her and lightly poked her side.

Practically jumping into his lap, Neo pouted again. 'Stop doing that or I'm going to tickle you back' she grinned as she poked him, making Naruto jump backwards. 'Better be careful' she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, boss" Naruto hummed.

Neo nodded in confirmation as she stared directly into his eyes. 'I wish you wouldn't wear those stupid blue contacts, I like these red eyes of yours'.

"Do you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Neo pressed her head against his. She reached up, caressing his cheek as she leaned in further. "N-Neo…" Naruto blinked as Neo pressed her lips against his. Backing away from her, Naruto ended up laying down as Neo just followed him down and kissed him again. 'So soft…' Naruto put his hand on the back of her head as he changed the peck on the lip into a wet snog.

**(Lemon alert)**

Raising her head, Neo looked down with a nervous stare 'do you like this?' She shuffled nervously, getting a dumb nod from Naruto 'you don't mind'. Neo rocked her hips around on top of his groin.

"As long as you don't" Naruto reached up and began unbuttoning her clothes. Neo smiled awkwardly as she looked around confused. "Amateur" Naruto flipped her onto her back. "Stay still" he hushed into her ear as he nibbled on her ear. Moving down, he made a trail of small kisses from behind Neo's ear to her collar bone. Naruto opened her shirt, showing her bosom wrapped in a thin sports bra. He trailed his finger over the bra, gently finding the clasp and loosened her bra. "Something wrong, you're not saying much" Naruto smirked.

'Shut up, don't ruin the mood' Neo shifted her arms, allowing him to pull her bra away from her. Naruto rolled his eyes he cupped her breasts, rubbing them around softly. He pressed his thumbs against her nipples earning a small gasp, which he used to capture her mouth again. Neo roughly grabbed the fly of his pants and began unzipping, pushing the clothing away.

Naruto narrowed his gaze "naughty girl, skipping ahead". Grabbing her pants by the helm, Naruto tugged on them heavily, pulling them and her panties down to her lower thighs. Reaching down with his hand, he ran his finger across her crotch. Neo gripped his shoulder with a heavy hand as her breathing turned to pants. Naruto winked at Neo before slipping his middle finger into her pussy. Twirling his finger a small bit, Naruto quickly added a second. Neo's back arched shakily as he began to tease her by sliding in and out, quickly. Naruto bared his fox like fangs as he lowered his head and bit down on her nipple lightly. Neo grasped her mouth with her hands to muffle a moan. Naruto stopped and removed his fingers from her then licked them clean. Neo nodded as she shuffled her pants off completely. He grabbed her legs, and placed his member on top of her crotch. Pushing her thighs together, Naruto shuffled his hips, rubbing up against her and lubing himself with her wetness. Neo just stared in fascination as he grew bigger and harder against her.

'Are you ready yet?' Neo looked at him innocently.

"Cheeky…" Naruto stopped rubbing and positioned himself. Neo gulped as she felt the tip press against her and slide in. she clenched her eyes shut as she braced herself for the movement. He sighed before thrusting forward roughly, breaking her hymen in one go, juddering her body. Neo clawed at his back as to null the pain. They both paused to allow Neo to recover from the pain. Once she loosened her grip, Naruto began shifting his hips forwards and backward. Using her small stature, Neo buried her face into his chest to supress the moans she began to let out. With the confidence boost, Naruto began to increase his pace, making a oddly satisfying wet slapping sound. He reached upwards, grabbing her breasts roughly, her moans now loudly hitting his ears as her face was unburied from his chest.

'Is that all you got' Neo teasingly stuck her tongue out. Naruto raised an eyebrow and stopped his thrusting. She blinked in surprise before Naruto grabbed her right light and tossed her onto her stomach. He quickly positioned himself and penetrated her pussy again. This time Naruto quickened his thrusts roughly, slamming into her as hard as he could. Neo's eyes reeled back as he managed to pound against her G spot and only got quicker. Grabbing her hips tightly, Naruto began thrusting rapidly as her voice whimpered to get out. Pulling her hips back, Naruto locked Neo in place as his seed shot into her womb. Neo squealed in reflex, ignoring the soreness of her, she moaned and panted loudly.

"Neo…" Naruto panted into her ear, his full fox traits exposed allowing his animal instincts to take control. "I hope you are ready for round two" Neo gulped as he pulled out and slammed back into her, completely hard again.

**Chapter end**


	12. Root of the Problem (Flashback)

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**I was going to save this for later but I don't have time to write big stuff for a little bit. This was going to be split into small segments throughout a few chapters to show Naruto's past, like I had with some previous chapters. By no mean is this very descriptive but it gets the job done, so to speak. Anyway I hope you enjoy this small chapter**

**Vongola Ninja: I believe Neo would plan more than just kill Cinder for the "play dates", you'll just have to wait for that. I don't think the fantasy lemon would really work but it's an interesting concept, don't think Neo would appreciate Naruto being attracted to another.**

**Guest(1): Naruto's fox traits are red eyes with slit pupils like the nine tails. Similar to Tukson, Naruto has retractable claws and larger canines so he can look pretty human like Blake if he wants to. There is a lot of thing Jacques would be brought down for, one thing he is good at is hiding the evidence**

**Guest(2): I don't see how he is always getting beaten. Naruto has beaten team Rwby without getting a scratch, practically beat Blake without a weapon, fought evenly with Pyrrha despite wearing a lot of metal and needed Nora and Weiss to help, even in the omake at age 13 was keeping up with Winter using only a weapon he had no experience with. The other two proper fights, Nora in the 1v1 where he had to hold back for cover while with Mercury, he was really drunk.**

"Mom, Dad, Hel-" a large smack echoed across Naruto's face.

"Silence, _animal_" a deep soulless voice ordered.

"Le-" another hard smack struck Naruto's face. Energy leaving him, Naruto slumped forward. The restrictions on his limbs kept him on the chair, preventing him from fully collapsing.

"Lord Danzo, the boy is ready for communication" the individual raised its voice.

A tapping of a cane made Naruto raise his head, shakily. "Naruto Uzumaki" Danzo moved directly in front of the blond, with only a couple of feet between them. "Tell me, what do you want? Power… Skill… Freedom… tell me, what you want".

"M-mom… a-and dad" Naruto cowered at the masked individual next to him.

"Your parents, eh?" Danzo put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond shook noticing the cold steel look the man was giving him. "Don't worry boy… I will help you find your parents… you just have to do what I say without resisting, got it?" Naruto nodded desperately. "That's a boy… Inu begin shock and burn treatment" Danzo left with his usual coldness as the masked individual pulled out a blowtorch from his belt.

"N-no, no… please" Naruto begged until screams were all that could be heard

**…**

"Argh" a brown haired boy flew backwards, skidding across the ground. A grey aura shattering as the boy fell unconscious.

"Again" a loud echo came from above.

"Yes, Lord Danzo" a ten year old blond, bowed towards the voice. He wore a sleeveless black, skin tight body suit with a grey flak jacket on top. He also donned metal bracers, knee guards and protective boots.

"Hebi, you will fight Mutt" the blond turned to a duck haired boy that step passed him. "Kurama, I need to speak. Follow. Inu monitor the sparring" Danzo tapped his cane as he walked away. Darting after the man, the blond stopped a meter away before walking behind Danzo. The two remained silent as they walked down the dim corridor. Danzo grunted before a small beep pinged, as the wall shifted to the side like a hidden door. "You have performed well over these past couple of years, you have shown great skill and adaptability… an exceptional participant of Root".

"Thank you, Lord Danzo" Kurama gazed at his master with a dead stare.

Danzo stopped in front of secure metal door. "Kurama, I wish to indulge you in your success by making you captain of the third division" Kurama remained silent. "But first, a final test in your mentality" Danzo opened the door and motioned Kurama to enter first.

Stepping into the poorly lighted room, Kurama was hit by the sound of panting. He turned to the sound of clambering as a scarred naked woman crawled to him and latched herself onto his leg. Unfazed by his lack of emotions, Kurama glanced down at the woman before back at Danzo. "What is the test, sir?" he ignored the woman, who began humping his leg.

"Do you not recognise her, Kurama?" Danzo clicked a switch, increasing the brightness of the room. "A shame… looks like he doesn't recognise you, Kushina" he mocked.

Kurama stared down at the woman, noticing the red hair and fox tail. However, everything else looked very different. Once smooth cream skin, was now burned, cut and full of rashes. Her eyes had paled like the clouds, showing blindness. None of her original beauty remained. "Nawarcho" Kurama froze as he could see the lack of her tongue. He shoved her back in shock, knocking her on her back.

"Kurama, discard Kushina, your mother, your past behind" Danzo tapped his cane. "Cut down Naruto, and become the root of Kurama, once and for all" he held out his hand, in his palm was a plain handgun.

Grabbing the handgun, Kurama pointed the gun directly against her forehead. "Nawarcho…" Kushina mumbled out, causing his hand to twitch. It didn't stop his finger however, as he clicked the trigger, the shot piercing her head. Kushina collapsed backwards, her hair dying a new shade of red.

Kurama felt his hand shaking as his pupils dilated while he lowered the gun to his side. _"Naruto~"_ Kurama twitched as her voiced echoed inside his head. "_Naruto, my boy_" Minato's voice echoed as well. "_Naru-Chan"_ he froze at Kushina's joking voice.

"Perfect, little emotional reaction… you will make the perfect soldier" Danzo bragged, not noticing the tenseness growing in Kurama. "Come Kurama, there is much to discuss".

"I am Naruto…" Kurama mumbled.

"What did you say?" Danzo ordered.

Before the old man could react, Kurama shifted the gun to Danzo's face. "I. AM. NARUTO" he open fired on the man's face. Unlike Kushina, Danzo managed to protect himself a couple of times using aura but the bullets quickly found their way into his head. Emptying the clip, Naruto tossed the gun to the side and unsheathed his combat knife. Jumping on the man's body, he jammed the knife into Danzo's chest multiple times, blood splattering all over both of them. Naruto fell back, clutching his head to block out the noise of the silent room.

**…**

Naruto stepped out into the corridor with the only sound being his own breathing. Blood soaked his frame as blood dripped from his stained combat knife. Slowly cranking his head right and left, glancing at the emptiness. He turned left and shifted his feet, the grip on the knife always held tight.

"Kurama!" a high pitched, resounding voice came towards him. Naruto stopped walking silently as a root member with smooth blonde hair walked towards him. "Flower, reporting in… has the mission Lord Danzo set been completed" Naruto stepped closer to her, wordlessly. Flower stared unwavering with her training, proving to be her downfall as Naruto swung his hand just short of her. She grabbed her neck as her windpipe was halved by the knife in his hand. Flower stumbled, falling on her back as Naruto walked to her. Naruto stared down coldly before raising his foot and stomping on her head, repeating the process as the crunches vibrated in his ears.

Naruto stepped back from the head crushed corpse and continued walking. 'Death… Destruction… Dominate' his eyes glowed redder. Naruto let a low growl rumble from his throat as the three words repeated in his head.

"Stop him!" Naruto twitched at the voice. "Lavender, bring reinforcements" the blond turned to see three root members his age stopped in front of him. "Knight, stop him in his tracks"

"Shadow Paralysis" Knight monotoned as his shadow extended forward. Naruto glanced down, just watching as the shadow connected to his while he pointed to Lavender. "I got him, Butterfly, crush him".

"Mind Transfer" Naruto mumbled before his head slumped.

"Watch out, Kurama has copied Flower's semblance… urk!" Knight assessed before Lavender punched him across the face.

"Knight!" Butterfly's fist grew in size but Lavender charged at him quickly. Her gloved fists began glowing blue dust as she struck at him consecutively with her palms. Lavender continued striking until she counted to 128, by then Butterfly's body was bruised and bloody with likely internal bleeding.

Naruto's eyes sprung open wide as he lost control over Lavender but regained his own body again. He shifted his gaze to them again as Lavender turned her gaze to him. Knight never seemed to notice as his shadow reached hers. "Wait!" Lavender ordered but the shadows crawled up her body, restraining her. "Not… under… control…" Knight turned his head to Naruto, only to instead see a knife piercing him. Lavender fell to her knees after the shadows disappeared but before she knew it, her vision turned dark as well.

…

"Inu, order all forces to stand down" Orochimaru chuckled.

"_Sir?_"

"There is no point wasting more root trying to stop one troublesome child, open the doors to the exit and allow him to leave" he smirked.

"_As you wish_"

"I can't wait to see how you grow, Kuruma… Naruto Uzumaki, Ku, Ku, Ku" Orochimaru grinned as he watched to blond shamble through the corridors.


	13. Migraine

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Guest: you will just have to wait and see if James knows about Root**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: yes the omakes are part of the story and may give some hints**

'Aren't you a cute little thing?' Naruto ran his fingers between the pink and brown hair. "But please wake up Neo, I have to go but I don't want to wake you" he groaned as Neo used him as a body pillow. Naruto poked her cheek "Aww". A ping from his scroll made his eye twitch. He picked it up a lazily read it.

_"Naruto, you performed well last night. I have no 'special' jobs for you currently. You are to resume your usual mixing with other students, keep a good relationship with teams Rwby and Jnpr, Team Crdl is useless so don't waste your time. Now get your ass here, I don't need you drawing attention or getting stuck with school surveillance."_

_"And Naruto, open this file privately. This is for your eyes only"_

Naruto clicked on the file as an image sprung out over his screen. 'Oh… I mean I have already seen her naked' he nodded his head acceptingly. 'Decent material for later, thank god her face isn't in it so I don't have to see that bitchy smile'. He put his scroll down and gently wrapped his arms around Neo's waist. 'Careful now, Naruto. Don't mess this up' Naruto slowly rolled over, shifting Neo down on the bed without waking her. 'Hopefully Neo won't mind me just leaving' he stood up, picking up his clothes and left the room. Closing the door as slowly and quietly as he could, he never noticed Neo glance at him. Naruto brought out his scroll, flicking a couple of buttons. 'Okay, next airship should be in 15 minutes so I shouldn't have… any… problem' he paused as his eye caught sight of treasure. Well, treasure to Naruto as he walked towards the table with a bottle on top. "The first drink of the day, is used to carve the way… no" he paused inches from the bottle. "I promised Neo I wouldn't drink" Naruto sighed, walking away. "But if she doesn't find out" he back stepped to the table. "No… I don't need it" Naruto froze on the spot, eyes locked to the bottle. "I don't need it, I definitely don't need it… I don't need it… I don't need it…" his hands became shaky as cold sweat ran down his face.

Behind him, the bedroom door opened. Stepping out, Neo scratched the back of her head and yawned. 'Oh? I thought he left already… damn, I was hoping to snatch the ice cream stash and binge Dustflex' she rolled her eyes. Neo glanced down at herself wearing only a tank top and a pair of panties then looked around 'not much point changing if it's only Naruto'. She tilted her body to the side to glance past him to see the bottle 'hm… what is he doing?'

"I don't need it… I definitely don't need it…" Naruto looped like a broken record player.

Neo shook her head and clapped her hands to get his attention. However, Naruto never noticed as he continued to repeat himself. 'Ninja mercenary, my ass… can't even notice a clap' her eyes widened while her mouth turned into a mischievous grin. 'If he can notice me clapping, I guess I still can sneak some ice cream' she tip toed over to the freezer. Neo stuck her tongue out at the blond, opening the freezer. Her eyes turned to sparkle 'caramel cookie dough, rare edition… nice'. Neo pulled out the family sized tub of ice cream.

"I NEED IT!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he reached for the bottle but noticed Neo out of the corner of his eye. "Neo… how are you doing?" he swiped the bottle and put it behind his back.

'Good, GOOD! Um… what are you doing over there?' she smiled hiding the ice cream behind her back.

"Oh nothing really, just… uh, getting ready to leave" Naruto twitch noticing the ice cream. "What are you doing there?"

'Oh nothing… just heard you up so I… just wanted to make sure everything was fine' Neo shuffled on the spot. 'So…'

"Yeah…" both of them looked around the room awkwardly. "Neo… quick question" Neo perked up. "Would you hate me if I couldn't keep my promise?" Naruto placed the bottle down on the table. "I love you Neo, but I can't help it" he sighed.

Neo shook her head 'don't be a dumbass, I already knew it was an empty promise'. She placed the ice cream down on the table 'I would the same to you if it would make you feel better'.

"So… you're saying I'm not the only bitch in the relationship" he winked as Neo rolled her eyes.

'That's right… but call me a bitch again and I will rip your balls off' Neo winked back dangerously. Naruto sighed as the two stood in silence for a moment 'don't you have a job to go to… because don't you think for a second that since we shared a bed together, that I am sharing my ice cream with you'.

"That's Roman's ice cream" Naruto pointed at the tub. "Anyway… don't you want to lecture me about this" he shook the bottle.

'Look Naruto… it's your life, I am not going to control it, do what you want' Neo reached into the drawers, picking out a spoon. 'If you want to drink, drink, it's an addiction… I can't just say _don't do that_ and you will stop, if you want to stop, try your hardest and good luck'.

"Oh… I um, well I thought this was a two way street" Naruto shuffled awkwardly. "You know if we are dating, I thought… you know".

Neo put up her hand "I like, no I love you Naruto… but we aren't dating, as much as I wish we were'. She opened the ice cream 'we had sex once but that's it… sure we hung out together but we didn't go on dates together, we haven't done anything romantic worthy together'. Neo looked down sadly 'if you actually want to do things more than bedroom stuff, sure I'll go with you… now go, you have a job to do'. She glared out the corner of her eye 'I'm sure _Cinder_ is missing you'.

"I, uh" Naruto stammered in confusion. "Right… I'll go"

Neo sighed as Naruto left. 'I have a feeling he took that wrong, I hope he got my message… either way I have to deal with Cinder first'.

…

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Uzumaki" P. Goodwitch snapped as the blond entered the classroom halfway through the lesson. "You team has been waiting for you".

"No problem, Professor" Naruto silently walked down the steps.

"Mr. Arc… Mr. Winchester… please come up to the stage" Goodwitch tapped on her scroll, bringing the two boy's faces down on a large screen.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw the board 'this is going to be a boring fight'. He took a seat next to Cinder, giving her a monotone gaze. 'Neo mentioned Cinder… does she know about the _arrangement_?' Naruto stiffened. 'How could she find out? But if she did, surely she would question me on it, Neo doesn't like me hiding stuff like that' he put a hand to his face. 'No, it would be impossible for Neo to find out, Cinder was a bitch about it but she at least liked it to be private… she needs it to be private to keep me on a _leash_'. Naruto clenched his teeth together '**it's Neo's fault…**' He took a deep breath 'calm down Naruto… take **the goddamn medicine**'. Reaching into his pocket, he gritted his teeth as the pocket was empty 'okay, not terrible… I'll just drink, maybe that will calm me down'. Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Shh… you okay Naruto?" Cinder whispered smoothly. Her smile as fake as her concern, she snaked her arm around his shoulders. "You seem a bit… distracted".

"Fine…" Naruto sighed as he gazed down at Jaune getting hammered by Cardin. '**Kill… kill that bitch now…** I can't, to help Neo and Roman, I need money, fast… **those two will abandon me, just like everyone else…**' He gulped 'they won't, right? **They might**'.

"Naruto, class is over" Naruto blinked in shock as a small pair hands shook him. "Naruto, are you there?" he turned his head to see Ruby's curious face.

"Yep, still here" Naruto droned out, rubbing his temple.

"Heh" Yang crossed her arms with a smirk. "Hangover again?" she nudged him, hoping to make some annoyance.

"No… but now I think I will try" Naruto dead panned. He stood up cracking his neck "so… next class?"

"Lunch" Mercury clapped behind him.

"Hm" Naruto hummed. "So, I missed most of the morning classes then?"

Weiss huffed and stepped towards him with a usual amount of attitude. "I took notes for you as well because unlike you, I care for education" she poked Naruto's chest. "If you ask nicely, I'm sure I could give them to you".

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Weiss, I… I never thought you would look out for me like this".

Yang raised her eyebrow "never thought ice queen was so smooth". Ruby looked up at her sister confused "using her status as the smartest to buy over the bad boy".

Weiss flicked her hair with a smirk "but if you really want to pay me back… h-how about we go get that drink?" She blushed slightly "just the two of us".

"Maybe later Weiss" Naruto hummed. "Today is not a good day for me" he patted her head to reassure her. '**Why am I talking to a Schnee?**' he closed his eyes. "I… I just need some air" Naruto slipped by the group hastily, ignoring the concerned looks he got.

"Naruto… wait! I… um" Ruby stopped as Naruto left the classroom. She made an awkward groan, mumbling a few noises. "He doesn't look good, don't we have to talk to him?" Ruby asked, mainly directed at Yang.

Blake spoke up first "no, this seems more like a personal problem… he probably wouldn't want to talk unless it was another fa… person with similar experiences". She crossed her arms "not like I have a crush on him like _some_ people but he seems… decent".

"May I cut in?" Cinder surprised them as she joined the group. "Naruto is going through a little _harsh time_, as his team mate and leader, I believe I know him well enough to have a little… chat with him" she smirked. "Don't worry, just leave Naruto to me" Cinder brushed past them. "Don't worry, I won't steal him away… after all, one of you has already spent the night with him… right?"

"Wait… he TOLD you!" Yang yelled as the group's jaws loosened. "He wasn't supposed to say anything!"

"Oh? I never knew he actually did" Cinder smiled slyly. "I just found it interesting that he never came back to the dorm on the night, you all went partying" she chuckled. "He said nothing".

"He didn't… don't trick me like that!" Yang complained all fired up. Cinder smoothly walked past the blonde with a cocky smile, followed by Emerald. Mercury followed shortly after but he wasn't in a rush as he watched the group in amusement.

"Yang, what did you mean by that?" Weiss huffed, glaring daggers at her.

"Did you and Naruto… sleep together?" Blake perked up in rare shock. "I had my suspicions when you two came back in the morning"

Yang waved her hands in front of herself "technically yes… but it wasn't what you think it was". Her cheeks turned a light red "we didn't do the _thing_, we just fell asleep while sharing a bed". Yang squirmed under the attention "we might have hugged, okay!"

"Um, didn't you kiss Naruto at the club Yang?" Pyrrha added only to get a harsh stare from Yang. "Uh… sorry".

Yang groaned "Ruby, I can…". A flutter of rose petals fell to the ground as Ruby darted off. "…Explain" Yang trailed off she noticed her sister's disappearance. 'I fucked up… Ruby told me about her crush, her very first ever crush… and I went and fucking slept with him' she smacked her face, annoyed at herself.

"I… I" Weiss stammered, clutching her fists. "I can't believe I nearly asked such a… wild vagabond on a date, I should never have interacted with his kind" she crossed her arms.

"His _kind_?" Blake spoke harshly but restrained herself from speaking further. 'A judgemental little girl, like the rest of her family… she discriminates Faunus as well, Naruto probably showed her and she begrudgingly accepted it'.

…

'Calm… calm… must stay calm, come on Naruto, you don't need that **damn** medication' Naruto slurped down the contents of his flask. 'Better to be a happy drunk than… a spiteful killer' finishing the contents of the flask, he took a slow breath. 'If I'm too drunk to think about stuff then I should be good' Naruto hiccupped. He took a brief glance behind him and just closed his eyes.

"Naruto" he felt a head bump into him quickly as rose petals covered his frame.

"Ruby" he sighed. "Sorry but I would like some alone time… we could talk later if you want".

"Naruto, is it true?" Ruby ignored him.

"Is what true?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Are… are you… are you in love with Yang?" she demanded cutely. Naruto's expression softened as Ruby's eyes began to water. "Well… do you?"

"What is this all about? Why ask me such a question so suddenly?" Naruto twitched.

"Because you… you…" Ruby sniffled. "You kissed Yang at the club, she even admitted it herself".

"It was just a drunk mistake, Ruby, nothing more" Naruto bent down to her height. "You do know we could have had a drunk mistake but I didn't let that happen" he pinched her cheek. "Because you clearly need supervision since you are such a bad drunk, you had to leave the club…" Naruto sighed. "Look Rubes, me and Yang have good chemistry, that I am not denying however, if you leave two drunk people with good chemistry, it was bound to happen whether you want to or not". He stood up straight "I know that isn't an excuse but that is my full reason".

Ruby stared down at the ground "so are you saying it wouldn't matter who you were with, you would have just made out with any girl there?"

"Actually, anyone could have been in my sight… I was drunk enough where the trees were looking smoking" he admitted gaining a giggle from Ruby. "Hopefully that means I'm not too deep in your bad book" Naruto nudged her arm, noticing a small smile.

"I don't have a bad book" Ruby poked her fingers together nervously. He chuckled taking out a spare flask but just stopped and stared at it. "Naruto, can I ask…" their eyes locked. "Why do you drink all the time? Even my uncle doesn't drink as much as you, you don't even seem to be happy when you drink either".

"That is a touchy subject" Naruto stared away from Ruby.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad or-" Ruby flailed in apology.

"No, it's fine… I just never had a good childhood, drinking just helps me forget… to stop worrying about everything" Naruto shrugged. "But I don't really want to talk about that".

"That's okay, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" Ruby scratched the back of her head, not knowing what to say next.

Naruto half chuckled "if that's the case, I'll ask you a question". He hummed "so… when did you get a crush on me?"

Ruby gagged on air as she stopped to cough. "What are you talking about! I don't have a crush on you!" she closed her eyes as her face became flustered.

"Well, whatever the case, I would have to tell you, no" Naruto shook his head. "Even if I like you, I really am not the type of guy you should go out with" he sighed. "A dumb alcoholic with a lot of problems, you would have to be a real idiot to go out with me".

"Weiss did say I was an idiot" Ruby mumbled with an awkward giggle.

"In all fairness, she isn't wrong" Naruto nodded only to get a playful shove to his side. "It is lunchtime, you should go and get some food Ruby" he took out his scroll as it beeped.

"Sure I'll go get some food when you do" Ruby smiled, holding her hands behind her back.

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically "so you are not only an idiot but you are a stubborn idiot". He stuck his tongue out as Ruby pouted, taking a glance at the message. 'It's Neo… **what the fuck does she want…** dammit, I really need my medication…' Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"Naruto, are you sure, you are okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… yep, just a migraine" Naruto waved it off as he slipped the scroll into his pocket and ignored it. "Probably just the drink, ignore it" his scroll continued to beep so he just turned it off in his pocket.

Ruby sighed "okay". Naruto shook his head and bent down beside her. "Naruto? What are you doing?" she asked as he just stared at her unnervingly. Without warning, Ruby felt his lips hit her cheek for the longest second. "N-N-Naruto…" she shakily pointed at the blond, who stepped back.

"Shh… keep that a secret" Naruto put a finger to his lips. "That was just to say thanks… for genuinely caring about me… even when I don't deserve it" he rolled his eyes as Ruby was gushing over herself. "Calm down, it was just a kiss to the cheek" Naruto put his hands in his pockets. 'Ruby is so dumb… or should I say innocent' he inwardly cringed. 'She actually cares… really, why? I-I nearly broke down and told her about my problems… do the others care? Are these… is this what it's like to have friends?' Naruto clenched his teeth 'I-I… **don't like this feeling…**' He shook his head "Ruby… let's go get lunch".

"S-sure" Ruby spoke, still a bit red in the face.

**Chapter end**


	14. Visions

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

"Hehe" Yang grinned. "And here comes the '_Yangester'_".

"Ha, you think you can beat me without _thunder thighs_" Nora retorted.

"Nora… you are not using your thighs" Ren dead panned.

Yang and Nora stared off at the lunch table as they held each other's hand over the table. "And how is this going to decide who is stronger?" Naruto spoke, masking all emotions.

"Come on, it will be fun" Ruby clapped her hands excitedly. "An arm wrestle to show who is stronger…"

"Without destroying everything around us" Naruto finished. "Hm… if you really want it to be fun, bet on it" he deadpanned. "If anyone wants to bet against me, 2,000 Lien on Yang" Naruto hummed.

"Sure, 2,000 on Nora" Pyrrha responded since no one else did.

"Uh…" Ruby mumbled unsure. "I'll eh, meet the bet".

"For who?" Naruto tapped his finger.

"Yang" Rwby piped up.

"I bet 10,000 on Nora" Weiss smirked cockily. Everyone else seemingly backed down from Weiss's statement.

"20,000" Naruto raised, shocking even Weiss. The heiress merely huffed and held out her hand "Deal?"

"Deal" they shook each other's hands.

"I really am an idiot" Naruto forced himself to chuckle but it ended short.

"Well you can't back down now, you better hope that you win" Weiss bragged. "Although, if you ask me nicely, I may let you off this one time".

"No, no a deal is a deal… no take backs" Naruto rested his head in his hands. "I am just an idiot for betting on Yang's love handles, I mean seriously she let herself go" everyone fell silent as Yang began growling. "I mean has she ever heard of a diet" Yang's eyes burned red.

"R-ready?" Jaune grabbed Nora and Yang's interlocked hand. "Go!" he dived back to the floor for safety as flames and lightning sparked. Both girls growled in frustration, unable to best the other. However, despite her rage, without proper momentum Yang was being pushed back ever so slightly each second.

"Ha, no matter what dirty tactics you use you will never beat me" Weiss boasted. "Now beat her Nora and wipe his smug grin off his face" she pointed dramatically to Naruto, who was deadpanning more than anything else.

"Nora…" Naruto locked eyes with Weiss. "Lose and I will get you some pancakes" Nora grunted in thought. "Extra syrup" her eyes lightened up as her hand went from nearly beating Yang, to slamming back on the table. "I win" Naruto clicked his fingers.

"W-Wha… you cheated" Weiss slammed her palms on the table.

Naruto hummed looking away. He glanced back at the heiress after a moment had passed "sorry, did you say something?" Ruby muffled a giggle as Weiss made a dumb gapping face. "Now, p-"

"WHO LET HERSELF GO, HUH!" Yang screeched. Before Naruto could react, Yang had dived over the table and tackled him out of his seat. Both of the tumbling to the ground in a scrap. Getting on top, Yang pinned him down and roughly rubbed his head. In response, Naruto grabbed her hair and yanked it back. "DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR"

"You started it, you dumb blonde" Naruto argued, as they wrestled messily, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're blond too" Yang grappled his arms but Naruto wriggled out. "And you started this!"

"I was being sarcastic" Naruto rolled away. Yang huffed as they stared in a deadlock. "Peace?" Yang chuckled for a second before tackling him again.

…

"…So that's what this is about" Naruto grinned, showing his canines. "Got to say Cinder, you've actually impressed me".

"Well, with the changes you have been showing, I am pretty sure you would be a welcome addition to the little group" Cinder smirked. "Complete the whole job perfectly and I can offer you a place at the table".

"Intriguing, well I-" Naruto started but was interrupted by a loud bang. "What do you want?" he snarled. Standing at the other side of the room stood Neo with her umbrella over her shoulder.

'Don't be such a dick, Naruto' she held up a small container. 'Take your medicine' Neo rattled the container. Taking one green pill from the container, she hurled it at him. Naruto snatched the pill in the air and gazed at it with mixed expressions, before finally just putting it in his pocket.

"Counter agreement, you walk away and leave me alone or…" Naruto flicked his wrist, revealing a kunai. "I could kill you, if you prefer".

Neo sighed 'how long has it been since you have taken your medicine, Naruto?' He shrugged 'because you seem crazy enough to think you can beat me'.

"Oh, so scary…" Naruto growled.

"Yes, she is isn't she…" Cinder spoke from behind the blond. Gently caressing his shoulders, she made a point to press up against his back. "But you're a big, strong boy… you could easily get rid of her" Cinder whispered into his ear. Neo rolled her eyes before giving a smug look "you need to write it down… I'm not a bloody psychic".

Neo took out her scroll and typed quickly before holding the scroll up. She clicked the button on the scroll as an automated voice spoke. "_You really are a fool, do you really think you can control Naruto?_" Neo typed on her scroll again.

"Oh please, I am only persuading him" Cinder rubbed her finger against his cheek. "Right Naru-" she yelped in shock as Naruto twisted his head and bit down on her fingers. "Fucking… bitch" Cinder kicked the blond away.

"You are just a bitch in heat, when did I give you permission to touch me?" Naruto growled. Cinder snarled back but Neo quickly got her attention as she clicked a button on her scroll "_Ha Ha… Ha Ha_".

"_You know nothing about Naruto, Cinder… it is best that you should just give up_" Neo crossed her arms.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Cinder raised her hand to Neo as wisps of the flame appeared in her palm. "I don't need you, I just need Naruto and he doesn't seem very fond of you right now".

"Stop" Naruto grabbed his head with a look of pain. "Don't fight anymore… please". He grumbled "just leave me alone… I… I'll be back". Naruto's kunai clattered on the floor as he shambled towards the exit. He gave a glance back to Neo, his jaw tensing at wanting to say something. Turning away stoically, Naruto sprinted out the door.

'No!' Neo bolted to the door but by the time she got there, Naruto had already disappeared. 'This isn't good, without medication who knows what he is going to do… no morality, self-preservation or reason'. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, envisioning a young Naruto carrying a young Neo as they played in a field. Neo frowned as the vision twisted to a young Naruto stabbing bodies repeatedly around a terrified Neo, only for Roman to pin him down. 'He may have problems but Naruto is still in there, the Schnee may have broken his mind but I'm going to make sure that it is fixed'. Neo glanced back to notice Cinder not even paying attention to her but had picked up Naruto's kunai and was just staring at it. 'That can wait, I need to find Naruto now before he makes a mistake… I can't let anything happen' Neo sprinted out the door. 'Roman got lucky last time when he managed to stop Naruto, he wouldn't even last a minute if Naruto went lethal' Neo bit her bottom lip as she darted into the city. 'Luckily, I have some time… he still could speak clearly so he isn't totally psychotic yet'.

…

Cinder smirked as she walked further into the warehouse. She opened a door to a back room, closing the door behind her. Cinder dusted herself off before taking a couple of steps into the dark room. "My Lady, are you there?" silence passed, earning an annoyed sigh.

"Patience is a virtue Cinder… but then again, those virtues were created by the weakness of man" a orb in the pitch black room glowed a florescent red, lighting the room in a dim glow. "What do you have to report, Cinder?"

"That… boy that you spoke of, he is a danger to the plan" Cinder narrowed her eyes. "I request permission to eliminate him before we continue to the next stage" the orb remained silent. "He is unpredictable, disloyal… and to be honest, not that impressive".

The orb crackled ominously "then you still can't recognise potential, my dear". A tendril connected to the orb raised up, brushing Cinder's chin. "That boy is by no means normal, his true potential is immeasurable to my cause" the orb hummed.

"Forgive me, my lady… but how is he immeasurable to the cause" Cinder tensed as the tendril moved.

"Did you not see it, the insanity, the hopelessness, the depravity, the emptiness…" the orb stayed silent for a moment. "I saw it, when a young boy entered the Grimm Lands undetected, when he confronted me" the orb's tendril touched Cinder's forehead as a vision appeared in her head.

…

_"What is this" Cinder twisted her head around. Noticing familiar sights, she narrowed her eyes to see further but the surrounding area was gone, replaced by a dark mist. "The Grimm Pools" she stated before noticing a familiar woman with Grimm features, wearing a black dress. The woman walked along the Grimm Pools as the soulless creatures emerged from the dark liquid._

_The woman turned her head with curiosity as a small blond child walked slowly towards her. An ominous smile graced her lips as a Beowolf approached the child. The Beowolf paused, sniffing the air before wandering past him like nothing was there. "A defective one?" the woman raised her hand, glowing in purple energy, the Beowolf glowed in purple. In a second, she clenched her fist as the Beowolf snapped under the purple glow, scrunching up until it became nothing but dust. The woman glanced around, noticing none of the Grimm were attracted towards the boy. "Intriguing" the woman stared as the boy continued walking towards her. She continued staring until the boy walked into her, the boy's head bumping into her stomach. The boy stepped back, not registering the woman standing there. He stepped forward again, bumping into her. She bent down slightly "how are you h-"._

_The woman gurgled as a small blade slit her throat. The boy shoved past the woman, ignoring the bright light from the woman. Completely unscathed, the woman turned around with an amused smile. "Aren't you just so interesting?" she floated up and hovered past the boy. "What is your name boy?" the woman landed in front of him. Her eyes glowed red as he bumped into her, like a broken record repeating itself. The boy froze on the spot as the woman put a hand on his head and shoulder. The boy reached up with the blade again, only for the blade to bounce out of his hand in a purple glow. "Calm down boy, your fate will be the same no matter how much you struggle" the boy lowered his arms. "Hm… you are a faunus, aren't you?" she pulled his head back, looking into his glassy eyes. "It's rude to disrespect your elders" the woman spoke in a sickly sweet tone. The boy turned his gaze down and looked her up before putting his hands on her chest. Noticing her surprised unmoving frame, the boy dug his claws into her dress. Without hesitation, the boy ripped her dress open to expose her chest. "What are you doing!?" the woman moved her arm across her breasts to hide her modesty._

_Using her startled surprise, the boy grabbed the wrist of the sole hand holding him. He twisted round, sweeping her legs with his, bringing both down to the ground. The boy rolled away once he hit the ground, moving far enough until he was in reach to snatch his blade back. "Child… no, not a child… just an empty killing machine" the woman's lips widened in delight. She lowered her hands, not caring that her breasts were completely in view since the boy had not an inch of curiosity to even look at them._

_"__**Destroy… kill everyone… dominate anything…**__"the boy walked towards the woman again. The woman never moved an inch but just continued to stare curiously._

_"You can do neither to me" her eyes glowed bright. "Submit to me" the boy stopped in front of her. He reached towards her chest with an open hand, aiming to startle the woman instead of any perverted intentions. The woman grabbed his wrist tightly "an underhanded tactic worthy of a killer". The boy tried to continue to attack with his other hand but another hand grabbed his wrist. A red glow covered the boy as the woman's eyes sparked. After a couple of seconds, the boy fell limp and the glow stopped._

…

"Argh" Cinder stepped back, grabbing her head in pain. "Why did you show me that? And if you caught him, why is he here and not in the inner circle?"

"I told you to be patient Cinder" the orb smacked it's tendril down. "That boy is cunning, smarter and has more skills than you are aware of… a boy of that age managed to catch me by surprise and _kill_ me".

"So what are you saying I should do about him?" Cinder rested a hand on her hip. "Try to get on his good side?"

The orb remained silent for a moment "yes, appeal to him, seduce him, sell your body to him… I don't care what you do to get on his good side, I want him by _my_ side". The orb's glow dimmed "_I _want his unique skill and I want him to be mine willingly, he is essential to the plan". A dark chuckle echoed before the light disappeared.

'it sounds more like an old lady wanting a young guy to scratch her itch' Cinder sighed. 'But she never told me, why Naruto wasn't already a member… hm, I wonder if Naruto actually remembers meeting her'. She shook her head 'I guess it doesn't matter either way, to get what I want, I need to make Naruto scratch that itch'.

…

A loud sigh faded into silence. "This is stupid, or is it?" Naruto took a large drink from a wine bottle. "Why do I hate Neo? Do I hate Neo? I don't know, that's what the voice keeps saying" he went to take another drink but threw the now empty bottle. "Do I like Roman? I suppose I do, I haven't attacked him once I suppose" Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the door behind him but he remained still.

"Mr Uzumaki" Naruto remained still. He heard a slight whisper, recognising two voices. "Why are you sitting on the roof here alone this late at night?"

"Why? Does me being here bother you, Ms Goodwitch?" Naruto continued to daze forward to the horizon.

"Yes… no, it doesn't" Glynda stammered looking back towards the door then back at him. "I don't mind at all however, I would appreciate it if… you wouldn't hurl your bottles off the roof" she stepped into his peripheral vision. Glynda continued looking between Naruto and the door "it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"The stars sparkle as beautifully as your eyes" Naruto droned out.

"That may be… but it will take a bit more than that to flirt with me, I'm a bit too old for such things" Glynda crossed her arms behind her back.

"Weird to say for someone in their twenties" Naruto looked at her.

"Sorry to say, I'm in my forties" she stated calmly.

"I wouldn't apologise, I would be thanking whatever it is that gave you your looks" Naruto shrugged. "If I didn't know better, I would probably try and pick you up myself" he hummed. "I suppose I shouldn't be saying such stupid things to my teacher and my headmaster" Naruto turned to see Ozpin, standing at the door.

"It's no problem at all, I'm sure many students get crushes, sometimes it is towards a teacher" Ozpin chuckled. "Glynda, do you mind if this young man holds a crush for you?" Glynda merely rolled her eyes.

"So any reason why you are hiding, Prof. Ozpin" Naruto turned back to watch the sky.

"Nothing really, I just remember that you said _I just prefer talking to girls_" Ozpin smiled. "But since I am here, I did have something to ask you" Naruto mumbled a lazy acceptance. "First off, is there something troubling you? Anything that you need to discuss with me?"

"Nothing comes to mind…" Naruto droned, not noticing the slight frown on Ozpin's face.

"Second, why were you hiding your faunus attributes? Well until now" Ozpin commented on Naruto's appearance, looking at his claws and glowing red eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like to be judged but I have caught the interest of some people so I should be honest with them in this way, I suppose" Naruto shrugged.

"Thank you for enlightening me, Mr Uzumaki" Ozpin turned away.

"Is that all you wanted?" Naruto asked turning around.

"Yes, thank you" Ozpin left the roof, hobbling through the door.

Glynda groaned and face palmed "he brought me out here for that". She frowned but as soon as she was about to storm after him, Glynda turned back to Naruto with a softer than usual expression. "Will you be fine here yourself, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto took a deep breath "feel free to go, I'll be fine… but if you ever want company, I'll join you". Glynda nodded quickly before hastily storming off to catch up with Ozpin. 'Hm, can't tell if I want to fuck her or kill her' he reached for a blade, hidden under his leg. Naruto's hand tensed around the handle. His other hand moved and grabbed his wrist, shakily moving his hand away from the handle. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out the green pill Neo had thrown to him earlier. 'I should… **but should I?** Yes… **maybe…**' he nodded to himself. Trembling, he opened his mouth as his shaking hand moved the pill to his mouth, painfully slow. He paused as the pill was placed on his tongue. Frozen in place, Naruto stopped '**Spit. It. Out.**' After a moment, Naruto nodded to himself and hit his jaw upwards, forcing the pill to be swallowed '**THROW IT UP!** J-just three hours… for the pill t-to work'.

**Chapter end**


	15. Side Effects

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Thank you all for the support, glad people like the broken Naruto aspect. That had me worried on how well it would have gone down.**

"_I'm sorry for what I did Neo, if you want to talk, just say so"_ Naruto tapped into his scroll. Closing the scroll, Naruto gazed upwards to the sky. 'The Sun's rising… better get up' he straightened his back, getting a pop. 'I have been here all night' Naruto stood up, still gazing off the roof. He stepped back, turning his head away. 'I-I should get back' Naruto left the roof with a shiver. He gazed at his trembling hand and groaned. 'The pill hasn't completely past through yet, calm down Naruto… calm down, you'll be back to normal in a couple of hours' he took a deep breath to try calm his body down. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, tensing his body to try forcibly stop himself from trembling.

"Naruto!" a yell came from down the corridor.

"Yes!" the blond jumped in freight. "O-oh, it's just you Weiss" Naruto gulped over the shock.

"Of course, it's me" Weiss stomped elegantly with her heels clicking in rhythm. "And where have you been? You never returned to your dorm all night, we-I was worried about you. You reek of alcohol, what were you… um". The heiress paused as she gave him a long stare.

"W-what is it?" Naruto spoke meekly as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"I can't believe this…" Weiss crossed her arms and looked away. After a couple of silent seconds passed, she stared at him again "just forget it". Weiss huffed and spun on her heel, storming away from him.

"I'm… just so confused" Naruto sniffed as he felt his eyes watering. 'Don't cry, don't cry, you emotional dumbass' he fanned his eyes using his hands.

"Morning Naruto~" Ruby pepped up, making Naruto jump in surprise. "I thought Weiss said she was with you? Did she-" the young girl gasped.

"W-what?" Naruto stepped back in fear.

"OH MY GOD! Your eyes are so cool" Ruby bounced towards the blond. Landing straight in front of him, she lifted herself on her tip toes to get a better look at his eyes.

"My eyes…" Naruto trailed off as his mind broke. ' I don't have my fake eye contacts, oh crap' he turned his head away. Not understanding his dilemma, Ruby tip toed around him to get a good view of his eyes.

"They are so awesome~" Ruby squealed. "Ooo~ are they real? That's amazing I have never seen anyone with eyes like that".

"Ruby… too close" Naruto mumbled quietly as a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he felt Ruby brush up against him. He groaned as Ruby was too enthralled to notice his plea and he noticed something worse to add to his situation.

"Hello~" Yang strolled towards them, hands behind her head. "Am I interrupting a _Yanging_ good time?" she smirked seeing the two up close with each other.

"Yang! Stop making weird sentences to make a pun" Ruby turned to her sister, huffing. "Anyway! Look at Naruto!" she quickly changed to an excited tone again. "Look at his eyes, they're red and cool… and red!"

"Sweet, do your eyes change when you use your semblance too?" Yang punched her palm. "My eyes go red and my hair is like _whoost_, fire hair".

"No, it's not my semblance, I…" Naruto looked between the two sisters. 'Neither of them will hate me because I'm a faunus right? Wait is it even alright? Are they allowed to know I'm a faunus? I haven't shown my faunus features as _Kurama_, so it is fine right? Right? What if they tell other people? Would it be better that way?' Naruto blinked "I-I uh, yeah I uh, I-I…" He took a deep breath "I am a faunus".

"Oh? Is that all?" Yang shrugged. "It hardly makes a difference because I can still mess with you" she slung an arm around Naruto's neck. Yang tugged him tightly, holding him in a headlock. "See! Naruto?" she hummed as she held him under her arm with his cheek touching her breast. Yang snickered "when did you become such an embarrassed little kid, Naruto?". She commented on her flustered and red, Naruto's face became from the contact.

"I-it's not what y-you think… I swear" Naruto gulped. 'God this pill is killing me, the dose I should have taken shouldn't have been too heavy to sort me out… got to act like I usually would or Yang is just going to make this worse for me, I can do this'. He swung his hand down, smacking Yang's behind, fast enough to not get embarrassed by the feeling. "Heh… I was just playing with you" Naruto wriggled out of the headlock.

"Yeah Yang, there's no way Naruto would be embarrassed by you" Ruby shrugged it off with a wobbly smile. "After all, you two did _things,_ right?"

"Please, we hardly did anything you could call a _thing_ in the way you mean it" Naruto brushed it off, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, we never did anything alright" Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Nobody has stolen this V card yet" she raised a peace sign with her fingers.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby turned tomato.

"Don't worry Ruby" Naruto put an arm across Ruby's shoulders. "I'll help you lose your V card when you are old enough" he smirked. 'This is good, right? This is the normal flirty Naruto, right?' he bit down on his tongue, using the pain to keep a straight face.

Ruby fidgeted "I-I was expecting you to".

Naruto and Yang froze at Ruby's words. Yang moved first "whoa, whoa little sis, you can't be serious".

"Yeah, I-I mean I didn't really mean for you to, you know…" Naruto gulped.

"HA!" Ruby pumped her fist before dramatically pointing at them. "I finally got you, pay back for all the teasing from before".

"Aw, shut it" Naruto playful nudged Ruby.

"Oh Ruby you are such a child" Yang winked. "Stealing your big sister's jokes and humour, how _terrible_" Naruto tilted his head, trying to find the joke in her words but just became confused.

"No one want to steal you jokes" Ruby deadpanned. "And stop ruining my moment" she pouted.

Yang and Naruto shared a glance. Naruto shrugged "don't be embarrassed about milking jokes from your big sister-"

"-because she has got double the _Yangs_" Yang finished, puffing up her breasts. "Heh, nailed it" she raised her fist as Naruto fist bumped her.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Ruby pointed at them. "Ha, ha, ha… HA, HA, HA… Hiagh" she tackled Yang into a fight cloud, where only limbs could be seen.

Naruto just nodded at the sight before him. 'I should probably just leave before I am dragged into… whatever that is' he stepped away backwards, only for something to catch his foot as he tripped backwards. "Ow…" the blond looked up. "Cardin… you alright up there _mate_".

"Yeah, _buddy_" Cardin reached down to pick Naruto up. Only he grabbed Naruto's shirt instead of offering a hand, then threw Naruto to his feet and to a wall.

'He's physically strong for a student, I'll give him that but compared to others… kinda disappointing' Naruto trembled. Mistaking it for fear, Cardin grinned as he pinned Naruto to the wall. 'This is annoying…' Naruto groaned as a migraine hit him.

"I thought something was off about you but you being a damn _animal_ answers a lot of my questions" Cardin growled. "Don't worry though, I'm a nice guy… a few Lien and I can make sure you are safe".

Naruto smiled with wide eyes "you'll keep me…" His head snapped to the side "safe". Naruto hummed "nah". The blond jabbed his hand at Cardin's face, poking him in the eyes.

"Argh, you fucking creep" Cardin grabbed his face in pain. "You little-" he reeled back a fist and ran at Naruto with puffy red eyes.

"Hey!" Ruby appeared in between the two boys with floating rose petals. "What are you guys doing? Why are you fighting?"

"I don't know" Naruto yawned. "Don't care".

"Get out the way little brat or you will get some too" Cardin threatened, trying to tower over her.

"Touch a hair on her and I will personally use you as a punching bag" Yang shoved Cardin away from Ruby. Cardin turned to face Yang but the blonde was already up in his face and shoved him back again. "Take a hike, **now!**" she cracked her knuckles. Cardin snarled but hastily left the trio, muttering under his breath.

"And that's how you do it the Yang way" Naruto finger gunned Yang as the blonde flexed and kissed her arm dramatically.

"Thanks Yang" Ruby mumbled, poking her fingers together.

"Heh, it's no biggie" Yang grinned. "I'll always be here for you" she grabbed both of them, and put them in a head lock under her arms. "I can't let anything happen to my little sis or the boy toy after all" Yang teasingly moved Naruto's head so his cheek pressed against her breast.

Naruto returned the favour by rubbing his cheek against her, only blushing lightly at the contact. 'Well at least I know the pills side effects are wearing off, if I am not too embarrassed by this'. He clicked his tongue "so I am a boy toy, eh?"

"Yeah…" Yang leaned her head down to Ruby. "A boy toy with a huge… bulging… rock hard…"

"Aaaah! I get it already, lalalalala" Ruby squirmed unable to get away.

"…Personality" Yang finished with a coy smile. Ruby pouted as she still struggled to get out of the blonde's grip.

"Oh Yang, you give me too much credit" Naruto chuckled. "You're the one with a massive… firm…"

"Personality" Ruby mimicked Naruto's voice the best she could, sticking her tongue out.

"Actually, I was going to say, _juicy pair of tits_" Naruto responded, also sticking his tongue out.

"You two are the worst!" Ruby flailed, much to the blondes expenses.

"Simply making you look good in comparison, little Rubes" Naruto gave a thumbs up as Yang started to drag them away.

…

"YOOHAA! Finally we are out of class!" a typical yell came from Nora. "And now… the moment we've all been waiting for" she grinned in a false malicious intent. "It's lunch time".

"Actually Nora, we still have one more class before lunch" Ren stated as Nora slumped on the spot.

"Don't worry Nora" Naruto grinned. "It's the best class of all with your favourite teacher, Professor Port".

"And how is that the best class!?" Nora put her hands on her hips, challengingly.

Blake crossed her arms "because Professor Port doesn't notice when you sleep during class".

"Please Blake, I am _offended_" Naruto gasped holding his chest in _shock_. "How could you accuse me of such a thing? Do you think so little of me?"

"Naruto, you sleep in most classes" Jaune added.

"Do you sleep alright at night?" Pyrrha asked. "Or is it that, you are not eating enough? It's important to stay energised"

Naruto huffed "yes mama Pyrrha, I am sleeping and eating enough". Pyrrha blushed lightly at the nickname as a couple laughed at her expense. "But seriously, is it even a problem that I sleep all the time" Naruto shrugged. "I'm perfectly healthy, _mentally…_ and physically, also I'm like in the top 10 of all the first years in terms of grades".

"Is that a problem!?" Weiss stepped forward, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Of course it's a problem, the way you get such good grades now is pure dumb luck… oh what am I kidding, you probably just cheat through every test". She jabbed her finger on his chest again "well, not going to say anything?"

"Weiss, calm down, there's no need to…" Yang started but Weiss ignored it, waving her hand to indicate she wasn't interested.

"Just drop it Weiss" Naruto sighed. "Don't just start making false accusations" he stated blankly. 'Where is this attitude coming from? Did I do something? Can't remember'.

"There's a high probability of truth being there, given it is a drunk hooligan like you" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

Before Naruto could respond, Blake stepped in between Naruto and Weiss. She gave the heiress a hard gaze "why are you treating Naruto so differently now? Before you seemed like decent friends". Blake crossed her arms "is this because Naruto never went on a date with you… or is it because he is a Faunus?" She frowned giving a quick glance back at the blond 'Naruto really is brave showing his faunus traits when he can easily hide them… should I do the same?'

"Well it's because he is a faunus obviously, how could he hide something like that from us" Weiss yelled making the group step back in shock. "Well…" Naruto just pulled out his scroll, ignoring the Schnee. "What are you…" Weiss paused as her scroll vibrated. Taking it out, her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

"Well since you obviously don't care about me, I just blocked you so you don't message me by accident" Naruto placed his scroll back in his pocket.

"Wha… I didn't mean to…" Weiss started but Blake stopped her.

"Don't make excuses, you ignorant little brat" Blake narrowed her eyes.

"It's fine Blake, you don't need to involve yourself in this argument" Naruto placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Now I suppose I better get drunk and fall asleep in class" he turned with a blank look plastered on his face. Blake sighed walking with him, leaving the group behind.

"That wasn't cool Weiss" Yang left without another word.

"I didn't mean it that way" Weiss yelled. "I swear I don't have any problem with the faunus".

"I believe you Weiss" Jaune spoke up. "It will be okay, you just made a mistake".

Ruby hummed awkwardly "I don't think Naruto will hold it against you, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy". She fidgeted "if you just talk to him, I'm sure you can be friends again".

"I hope so" Weiss sighed.

…

"Naruto, do you need to talk about that?" Blake asked, as she walked side by side with Naruto. "I know how hard it must be to show your true self but I am here if you want to talk".

"You won't even skim read your book" Naruto chuckled. "I really feel important" Blake just shook her head but smiled softly. "Look Blake… I don't want to sound like an ass but…" he scratched the back of his head. "Weiss liked me because she thought I was human but you… Blake, you only started paying attention to me when you realised I was a faunus a little while back" Naruto closed his eyes. "So aren't you being a little hypocritical, no offense".

"Naruto, do you want to know why I ignored you?" Blake asked rhetorically. "You were a drunk loudmouth which is literally the opposite of my personality, apart from conversations in a large group. The only interactions we had, was you hitting on me while you were drunk. I only started talking to you was when you calmed down, even if only a little".

"You know what…" Naruto face palmed. "That make so much sense" he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it" Blake shrugged. "For the record, you are really attractive but your personality is such a turn off for me".

"Um… what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Oh, I read that guys like info like that" Blake tilted her head.

"I mean… it is interesting, I'm curious. How well do I do on the Blake love meter" Naruto wondered.

Blake deadpanned "I suppose… 9/10 if I was desperate for a one night stand, 1/10 if I want a relationship".

"Well I guess you're not desperate then" Naruto winked.

"Obviously" Blake stated bluntly. "And no, I don't care what you think of me".

"A wise man would never answer a question, if the answer will always lead to danger" Naruto stretched.

Blake tilted her head "you read the Soul's Journey, 3rd edition?"

"Y-yeah… I wasn't really a fan of the book but it's got some good quotes that I like to use" Naruto nodded. 'What the hell is she talking about? I don't understand these bookworms' he sweat dropped.

…

"And that's how I began my journey of MANLINESS!" Prof. Port punched his chest as he waddled in front of the class. Spinning his tale of the past, not noticing the dull looks of his students.

"Urgh…" Naruto groaned quietly. "How can anyone stay awake for two hours of this" he yawned.

"Naruto" Pyrrha whispered beside him.

"Sup" the blond hung his head to face the red head.

"Don't you usually sleep in this class?" Pyrrha asked but immediately covered her mouth. "Not to mean I expect you to be lazy… but…"

"No, I get where you are coming from" Naruto stopped her. "It's just, to sleep in a place like this is kind of hard because it is not comfortable so I usually sleep against someone". The blond nodded to himself "I usually need to sit beside someone who won't mind me sleeping on them and they actually have to be comfortable to lean against… but the usual people are not next to me".

"Who are the usual people?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Cinder, Ruby and Yang" Blake spoke from the other side of Naruto. Although, engrossed in her book, Blake took a few quick glances to the side while listening to the conversation. "Cinder doesn't seem to care if Naruto is lying on her but she is absent today. Ruby and Yang like it when Naruto sleeps against them but they are up front next to Weiss so Naruto doesn't want to be there".

"Yep…" Naruto dripped his head down as his eyes struggled to stay open. "That's the reason of why I am here, sitting at the back".

"Did… did you want to sleep against me?" Pyrrha asked with her usual smile. "You don't look so good when you are tired?"

"Really… my dear Pyrrha? I don't want mixed signals going to a certain someone" Naruto muffled a giggle. "What would he think about the girl that asked another boy to sleep on her?" the red head placed her hands on her growing red face, hoping to hide all embarrassment. "Aw, aren't you adorable, how's it going with the _Jaune~boy_?" he place a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me if you need a wingman".

"That's not funny" Pyrrha huffed. Naruto just smiled smugly, finally seeing the red head make a face which wasn't the norm.

"Naruto, if I may…" Blake put the book down. "Why are you always so tired?"

"I am always up late" Naruto shrugged.

"Why?" Blake persisted.

"Masturbating" Naruto winked as Blake and Pyrrha nearly spat in shock, a deep blush on their faces. "Sorry I just baited you there, some would say I am a master of it" he snickered as Pyrrha sighed while Blake glared daggers at the blond.

"You are worse than Yang" Blake scowled, yet her blush remained.

"True, but my jokes make sense" he nudged Blake's arm. "What's wrong, got an image of me stuck in your head?" Blake stiffened at his comment and turned her head away. "I never thought you would be so innocent or… is it perhaps, all the dirty books you read that have the image stuck in your head?"

"S-shut up" Blake crossed her arms. "Why can't you just flirt with Ruby or Yang?"

"Hey, books are your thing, flirting is mine, deal with it" Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, Ruby just turns tomato and Yang isn't affected by the flirting like others so it isn't funny".

"So it's just a joke to you?" Blake huffed.

"No, not really… I just like seeing you squirm, it's adorable" Naruto winked only for a punch to hit his cheek.

…

"And now… IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Nora yelled.

"Yes" Ren just stated as Nora danced around him. "Pyrrha, did Naruto feel too upset about the Weiss incident?"

Pyrrha shook her head "no, he doesn't seem to be but he might be hiding the pain".

"Hopefully, it won't be too bad then…" Jaune sighed. "Weiss is going to talk with Naruto in private… hopefully they can sort everything out".

"We can only hope that to be the case" Ren nodded as he noticed the blond following the heiress down a different corridor.


	16. Plans Emerging

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Raimon: okay I will make this chapter longer, depending on how it feels to write, I will decide if I continue it. Glad you like it enough that you want me to be a scribe, sorry to say I am a bit too lazy for that.**

**jpikachu45: that can be arranged.**

**Mr. Haze: indeed they do**

**Rio Skyron: everyone will have their own opinion on the matter**

**randomPackage: most likely he will be but a bit more neutral**

**Monster King/vulturez/guest: thanks for the support**

"So Weiss… what could be so important that you have dragged me away before lunch" Naruto hummed. "Come to insult me again, faunus labour perhaps?"

"What! No, I…" Weiss stammered. She stopped to take a deep breath, staring at the blond solemnly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you the way I did… I don't think that the things I said about you are true, it's just that I was… well".

"Let me guess" Naruto shrugged. "You were just mad that, you felt I didn't trust you enough to tell you I was a faunus".

"Yes! We are friends, correct?" Weiss stated as Naruto nodded dumbly. "Then why couldn't you trust me? Is it because I am a Schnee? I am well aware that my family is no saint when it comes to discrimination but surely since you met Winter, I thought you may have changed your mind. You even said I was similar to Winter after all, if you could trust her, you can trust me".

"You make very valid points Weiss however…" Naruto shook his head. "Your thinking is still quite insulting" Weiss blinked in confusion. "Why do I have to declare myself as a faunus? Should I get mad because you haven't told me you are human? No, nobody should have to declare their race".

"S-sorry" Weiss flinched. "I-I would like to humbly apologise on the grounds of the whole Schnee family name" she bowed.

"That looks stupid, Princess" Naruto flicked her forehead. "Alright, I forgive you".

"Really, I didn't… I" Weiss shook her head. "Thank you for giving me the chance" she smiled. "So, um… is there any chance for you to unblock me?"

Naruto blinked before taking his scroll out in realisation, he paused for a moment. "That is a lot of buttons to press… I don't know if I can be bothered".

"Wait, I'll buy you a drink" Weiss jumped in.

Naruto deadpanned as he stared at her for a few seconds. "Who do you think you are? Are you calling me an alcoholic?" She backed down from his gaze. "Because now you have my interest".

"So does this mean you'll unblock me?" Weiss fidgeted.

"I don't know, this is hard work… one drink will still leave my throat parched" Naruto rubbed his throat.

"I can buy you as many drinks as you want, Naruto" Weiss stepped close to him. "You just have to ask~"

"Oh? Are you relating this to the date you asked me yesterday for?" Naruto eyerolled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is" Weiss stated with a blush. "I can pay for everything, y-you just n-need to show up a-and be c-cute" she bit her lower lip as her blush grew.

"That's from Blake's books, isn't it?" he smirked as Weiss slumped. "So, I got that right… hm, so have you learned anything else from Blake's books". Naruto hummed "did it tell you that faunus are wild _icebreakers_? Because all that is true, _ice queen_". He waved it off "nah just kidding… that's a bit more truthful about yours truly"

"U-Unbelievable!" Weiss crossed her arms, huffing to hide embarrassment. "Men and their egos".

Naruto grabbed his scroll and clicked a few times. "There… unblocked" before Weiss could open her mouth, Naruto put his finger to her lips. "First, yes I will go on a date with you. Second, just because it is a date, it does not mean we are going out. Third, please don't get over excited, make a fuss or anything".

Weiss fumbled slightly before straightening her posture. "Of course, I can agree to those terms" she smiled. "I have the perfect high end steak house which…" she coughed into her hand. "We could go to… the dance club for some party drinks".

"Do as you wish" Naruto sighed.

"Sure… um" Weiss stepped closer to him, jumping on her toes, she pecked his cheek. "I'll message you the details later okay" she turned around with a small blush on her face and stiffly walked away.

As soon as her gaze left Naruto, his neutral expression turned into a frown. 'Why is she continuing? She kisses me after I told her I wasn't going out with her' he wiped his cheek making sure there wasn't any lipstick or such.

"You really don't look like you enjoyed that, Loverboy" Naruto didn't move as Yang placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Were you there the whole time?" Naruto asked. 'She was there alright but I don't know how much she heard'.

"Long enough to hear enough" Yang patted him. "Got to say, I never expected that from the Ice Queen, especially to you of all people". Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement "no offense Naruto but you are like the opposite of posh, err…. You know".

"I actually take that as a compliment" Naruto put an arm around her waist. "People want what they don't have, I'm guessing Weiss likes me for my… rebellious attitude to life". Naruto sighed "not love, just a crush".

Yang hummed "you know Naruto, that sort of sounds…"

"If you are worried about Weiss's feelings, don't worry I will put her down gently" Naruto patted her side.

"No, I know you will respect her enough to do that" Yang sighed. "You just seem like sort of a downer when you say it like that".

"Alright, don't be a _Yangester_ about it" Naruto raised his arm and playfully ruffled her hair. Yang stiffened at the contact to her hair but quickly eased as his fingers went through her locks. "Anyway, there is no need to _Yang_ up on it" Naruto combed his hand away as he stepped away.

"Alright, I won't judge" Yang crossed her arms around the back of her head. "So, you coming for lunch?" Naruto just nodded as he followed his fellow blonde.

…

"And then I said _that's a katana_" Ruby giggled earning a few laughs. "So… do you guys know where Cinder is?" she looked up and down the lunch table to see all three teams of RWBY, JNPR and CMNE with the sole exception of Cinder sitting together.

Everyone turned to either Naruto, Mercury or Emerald as they waited for an answer. Mercury just grunted and shrugged as his attention was solely on a game on his scroll. Noticing Naruto was dully texting on his scroll, not really paying attention either, all eyes turned to Emerald. "W-well you see, Cinder is… um, well…" Emerald fumbled. "She is just a bit sick".

"Oh no, does she have any whole milk?" Ruby piped up.

"Ruby, she would obviously need medicine, how would whole milk help?" Weiss asked.

"What you talking about?" Ruby replied surprisingly sassily.

"Yeah, our dad always gave us whole milk, it always made us feel better" Yang added.

"I'm always so drunk, I can't really tell if I'm sick so…" Naruto started. "Right, whole milk and medicine".

"How sick is she?" Jaune asked. "Perhaps we could go and see her, cheer her up".

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Jaune" Pyrrha added.

"No!" Emerald burst out. "Cinder asked to be left alone… because she… she…"

"Alright, I will be honest with you guys, why Cinder really isn't here and why she doesn't want you to find out her secret" Naruto sighed as Emerald physically tensed and Mercury snapped his head round. "Cinder is, or rather she has… explosive diarrhoea" the table stopped and just stared at Naruto. "Do I need to explain why she doesn't want anyone to visit her right now?" everyone shook their heads. "Anyway don't worry she is fine and luckily it is only food poisoning, so it's not contagious or anything".

"Y-yeah, we didn't really want to tell you about it but it's better than everyone showing up and embarrassing her, right?" Emerald continued, shrugging.

"Eww…" Nora gagged. "Sorry we asked".

"Maybe we don't say another word about it" Naruto sighed staring at his scroll again. "Also, don't mention to Cinder that we discussed this, she will probably want to make an excuse over that".

"Yes, that would be the best course of action" Weiss nodded. "And Ruby, what do you think you are doing?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm… just watching Naruto play his game" Ruby bluffed with complete failure. Everyone deadpanned or ignored Ruby's word as she continued to obviously watch Naruto text. "Oooh~ what's with all those nicknames"

"Oh, I nickname everyone I have contacted" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, what you call me Lover boy?" Yang drummed on the table.

Naruto flicked his scroll "Busty Locks". Yang snickered slightly as she raised her fist, Naruto returned it, giving her a fist bump.

Ruby bounced in her seat. "Me, me, me, it's my turn, who am I?" she pressed up next to him to get a better look at the scroll.

"Choc Chip" Naruto put his scroll away as Ruby looked confused. "You know… your favourite cookie" she nodded.

"Cool~" Ruby stiffened as she got an icy stare from Weiss. "Hey Weiss, what's wrong? You… look a bit angry".

"What's wrong? What is… it's nothing" Weiss continued to glare. She twitched as Ruby sat next to Naruto, sliding over close enough that their legs were touching. Her glare also turned slightly to Naruto as he ignored how Ruby moved against him.

Naruto gave Weiss a quick glance. 'She is clearly jealous that Ruby is next to me very closely, when she was the one that confessed to me less than an hour ago'. Naruto rested his head down on his hand 'not that I care if Weiss gets upset over this anyway… but I wonder if Neo is alright'. He took out his flask and took a sip 'Roman texted me to say Neo was alright and was worried, but if she was worried I thought she would reply'.

"Naruto… hey Naruto" the blond blinked realising he was getting called. Jaune waved his hand in front of Naruto's attention.

"Jauny-boy, what you saying?" Naruto dumbly took another sip.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Can I get… can I borrow some of your alcohol?" he laughed nervously, which turned into a groan.

"Sorry Jaune, care to repeat that" Naruto replied, rubbing his ear.

"Can I borrow some of your alcohol… please?" Jaune repeated with a scared expression.

Yang slammed her hand down on the table and laughed. "That would be a _Jaune-strophe_" she stopped laughing as people gave her confused looks. "Jaune in a catastrophe… anyway, Jaune you have no chance at drinking Naruto's stuff, I can barely drink it… you have no chance".

"I-I can, please Naruto can I borrow some?" Jaune begged, putting his hands together in some sort of prayer.

'He is obviously getting blackmailed or something, there's no way he would be that desperate. The only real prick that would do that is Cardin, anyone else that would blackmail would not be so pathetic to ask alcohol from me of all people. Should I do something or should I let Jaune deal with this… no, I will only get involved if I am asked to' Naruto sighed. "Jaune, no offense but I drink heavy stuff and I wouldn't even consider you a light weight drinker" Jaune shrunk at Naruto's words but the latter shrugged. "But if you really want it, I won't stop. Here" Naruto slid the flask over to Jaune. "Taste it first, let's see if you like it first".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Jaune, think it through" Yang put her hand over the flask, to stop Jaune from taking it. "You got drunk over a couple 10% alcoholic drinks, this is at least 80%, that will-"

"92.5%" Naruto interjected.

"See, that is way over than what you can take" Yang warned.

"Yang, he is old enough to make his own decisions" Weiss crossed her arms. "If Jaune wants to try it, let him and maybe he will learn from the consequences".

"Or he will turn into a lazy drunk like Naruto" Blake added.

Naruto just gasped dramatically "the audacity of your words hurt me so~". He gasped over his heart in fake pain.

"Add idiot to the list" Blake bluntly stated.

"I-I… may I?" Jaune gulped. Naruto just motioned his hand to allow Jaune to go ahead. Everyone just watched as Jaune hesitantly picked up the flask. Moving it closer to his lips, he had to hold in a gag from the strong smell of the drink. He closed his eyes to brace himself as he took a sip of the drink and placed the flask down.

"Here it comes" Naruto stated as Jaune slapped a hand over his mouth, his throat convulsing in pain. "That seems about right for someone who never drinks".

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder to try comfort him. Jaune merely nodded as he muffled a grunt "is he actually going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he will be fine in a minute" Naruto grabbed the flask, wiped the top before taking a drink. "And Jaune… after what I can see from you right now, you are not getting this… actually, I'll only give this to someone who can drink a 40% alcoholic drink like a regular one".

"Can I… try some" Ruby piped up nervously.

"Ruby, please" Naruto patted her head. "You are way too young to be drinking this stuff".

Ruby pouted "we have already been to a nightclub and gotten drunk… and all of us are kind of… too young… you know, so…"

"Take it and don't say another word, Rubes" he slid the flask along the table, not even looking in her direction. "Just remember of what happened to the late Jaune".

"I'm… n-not d-dead" Jaune coughed to clear his throat.

"Right, I…" Ruby lifted the flask to her lips but wisely put it down. "Actually, maybe not" she slid the flask back over to him.

"Smart girl" Naruto patted her head. "Always know the limit" he reached for the flask, only to grasp air. Naruto looked down only to see an empty table "where is my…" He stopped, hearing a loud gulping. Everyone turned round to the sound to see Nora gulping the whole flask down.

"Aaahhh" Nora put the flask down. "Not bad".

"Nora, are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Nora burped loudly. "Got any more buddy?" she shook the flask. "Maybe some syrup flavour".

"Nora, you are just wanting pancakes again" Ren dead panned as Nora whistled harmlessly.

"Hmph" Naruto took his flask back and put it back into his pocket. "I think I will keep the precious stuff out of your hands in the future" he grumbled as the bell rung. 'Damn classes'.

…

'Well this is annoying' Naruto twitched as he silently stepped through a dark alley with the squawking of the birds following him. 'Why do I always have to do Cinder's dirty work?' he paused for a moment. 'Right, she's paying… fucking idiot' he mentally cursed at himself. Unsheathing a kunai, he looked in the reflection of the metal to check his Kurama disguise was looking perfect. Satisfied, Naruto sheathed the kunai and turned the corner to see a securely shut door with three scratches on it. He walked over and stopped a few meters before the door, before looking up at the window.

A few seconds passed before an irritating noise of scraping locks shifting echoed. After a moment passed, the door opened showing a couple of White Fang grunts. "Follow me Sir" the grunt spoke up. Silently, Naruto complied following the grunt into the building while the door locked behind him. He glanced curiously around to see not only White Fang grunts but also suit wearing thugs. Naruto didn't look for long, nothing interesting keeping his attention. The grunt guiding him stopped at a plain wooden door and knocked. "Sir, Kurama is here" the grunt stepped back. "Go in, he has been waiting for you".

Naruto calmly opened the door to see several familiar faces sitting around a table. "Did you miss me?" he looked around seeing Roman, Junior, Melanie and Miltia sitting to the left. While Adam and a high ranking White Fang Grunt sat to the left. 'I thought this was meant to be a crap job… maybe Cinder is just an antisocial bitch, perhaps not antisocial but definitely a bitch'.

"Naruto, good to see you" Roman stood up with his arms wide.

"Roman… god you look old" Naruto embraced Roman in a hug.

"Shut your trap for one time, you cheeky bastard" Roman patted Naruto on the back before stepping back. "Now come on, sit your lazy ass down" he sat back down in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah… Junior" Naruto walked behind his chair and leaned over the man's shoulders. "Sorry for not coming to the club in a while, I'm sure business must be terrible without me".

"You're just lucky I don't charge you your tab" Junior sighed. "At least bring more lien in the next time you want drinks".

"No problem big man… and hello~" Naruto shifted over and leaned between Melanie and Miltia. "How are you two lovely ladies doing?" he placed an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Whatever…" both spoke simultaneously, they both turned to kiss Naruto on each cheek before smacking his jaw.

Naruto winced, rolling his jaw. "Keeping it clean, keeping it classy… you two haven't changed". He walked around to the right side, his gaze skipping over the grunt onto Adam. "So… why do you have a hideout with a massive steel door and thin glass windows? Sort of stupid".

"Shut up and take a drink like you usually do" Adam retorted in a serious yet jokey fashion.

"Don't mind if I do~" Naruto shuffled, pouring a glass of scotch from the centre of the table. Finally, the blond sat down on the chair next to the grunt. "So this is everyone, right?"

"Yes, now let's just get this meeting over and done with" Roman lit a cigar. "I can't be bothered being here for much longer".

"Right" Adam leaned forward in his chair. "You want the White Fang to help you on this heist of yours however, I don't want to take the risks you fail to realise, Roman" he pointed to Junior. "Get him to do it, he has his men".

"Please, no offense Junior" Roman tapped the table. "But his men are not skilled enough for the pay checks they earn".

Junior waved it off "even if my men weren't so useless, I don't have enough manpower to fulfil a heist this large".

"Then get more manpower" Adam grumbled. "Your men consists of thugs, just hire some bums on the streets".

Junior twitched "this isn't Mantle, this town doesn't have many guys on the streets nor can they be trusted to do a good job".

"That's your problem, not mine" Adam snarled.

"Now, now… don't talk so much bull" Roman joked aggravating Adam. "We can just lower the risks of the mission then this won't be a problem".

"And how do you propose we do that?" Adam crossed his arms.

Naruto loudly placed his empty glass on the table. "Well that's a simple solution" he poured himself another glass. "We add me into the picture, I can bring some manpower".

"Naruto, you are really strong and that" Roman puffed his cigar. "But you are not manpower that we need… we need guys to transfer goods, drive vehicles, simply being good in a fight won't matter".

"Hm, well one question for you all" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "How well known is the name Kurama?" he swirled his drink.

"Are you kidding?" Junior spoke up. "You'd probably be the most infamous criminal in Vale had someone not been so _fancy_ with his crimes" his words jabbed Roman. "Naruto, you don't have the most crimes under your belt but the fact you have never been caught and do any job, you bring in many clients to the club wanting to hire you".

"Agreed, not to mention the price to hire your skills is amazing" Roman smirked. "Easily the top mercenary in Vale".

Adam grunted "you are well respected in the White Fang, with how you helped send a message by stealing Schnee shipments and working jobs for the Faunus". He coughed "Siena Khan is actually interested in meeting you, even if you never meant it, through your previous jobs, you have made quite the statement".

"Exactly, I am a big name" Naruto sipped his drink. "Would it be hard for me to gather support for manpower using my name?"

"Oh please" Junior huffed. "there is not enough guys around to work for us, either way they would likely work for me over you since they know I would accept lower standards".

"I am not talking about some weak thugs on the streets here" Naruto placed his drink down. "Adam says the risks are too high, Roman wants to lower the risk with no solution and Junior is too short to help" he grinned. "So I am going to set the bar higher… I am not talking about more thugs, I am offering protection so the White Fang can work unharmed".

"Are you suggesting other mercenaries?" Junior cocked an eyebrow.

"A group of say… ten individuals, each powerful enough to stall a proper Huntsman" Naruto shrugged.

"So in a confusing way, they would all follow you as the leader but really Cinder would lead the group?" Roman asked narrowing his eyes.

"What and probably have someone random lead the scenes behind Cinder as well in some sort of convoluted way" Naruto shook his head. "No, Cinder will not even know they exist and if she finds out, she can talk to me".

"Is she not your ally?" Adam quired.

"She is a client, I will do what I am paid for… everything else is my business" Naruto grinned. 'I have had enough of Cinder's crap… she has treated me like shit, led me into getting in trouble with Neo… **no more Cinder… I will break you…**' Naruto raised his glass. "Cheers!"

"So it's the dawn of your upcoming group, going to name it?" Roman exhaled a ring of smoke.

"Dawn, huh…" Naruto hummed. "The dawn… the Akatsuki".

"Basic bitch" Melanie and Miltia spoke simultaneously.

"Oi… shut up" Naruto sighed. "I translated dawn to Akatsuki, not many speak the language so stop complaining".

"Akatsuki, eh? Well it stands out at least" Adam scratched his chin. "But how do you plan on getting these members?"

"Simple" Naruto leaned forward. "Junior, Adam… you guys are going to scout out some potential talent and point me in the direction, I will handle the rest".

"Yeah, I could send the message around but it will be risky, just keep that in mind" Junior massaged his forehead.

"I suppose I do owe you a favour" Adam nodded to himself. "I'll get it done".

…

"Naruto, walk with me" Roman told his adoptive brother as they walked out of the White Fang hideout. "We have to talk"

"I think I can guess what it is" Naruto sighed.

"It's your condition" Roman gripped his cane tightly. "You're getting worse, the medicine isn't working like before".

"It's working fine" Naruto grunted. "I just missed a day and it took its toll".

"Regardless of whether you took it on that day, shouldn't have mattered" Roman stopped. "The drug is losing its effect, you know when I first found you, one pill a month was all you needed to keep cool".

"Oh please, it wasn't that long" Naruto waved it off.

"No it definitely was" Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "When you were young taking that pill a month, Neo attacked me because she wanted to take your pills… she uh, thought it stopped you having a period" he sighed. "Children are so fucking stupid".

"Okay but… but, I was a child so a pill had more of an effect on me so…" Naruto shrugged.

"Even if you go from child to adult, the intake doesn't go from one month to every four or five days" Roman hung his head. "Look I'm worried about you, Neo was worried about you, and I know you are worried as well… don't try to hide it".

"Don't be, you and Neo combined can take me down, hell Neo could probably take me down by herself" Naruto exhaled. "It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as she is safe".

Roman smacked Naruto over the head. "Dumbass, you really think Neo can beat you, she would never be able to finish you off and I would stand no chance if I tried to help her" he pulled out a cigar. "Naruto… you know there is no cure for you" Roman put a hand over his face solemnly. "And once the medicine stops working, I will lose my brother to a monster".

"That brother of yours" Naruto closed his eyes. "He would ask you to kill that monster before it was too late and save that ice cream girl".

A moment of silence passed between the two as Roman chucked his cigar to the ground. Another second passed before Roman turned raising his cane. His arm paused as the cane's gun poked Naruto's temple. Naruto remained unmoving as he felt the tip of the cane, despite knowing even aura wouldn't protect him from the shot, he sighed calmly. Roman slowly lowered the cane and looked away "sorry… I can't shoot you".

Naruto calmly opened his eyes and stared at Roman "why? Why couldn't you do it?"

"I can't… I just can't shoot my brother" Roman clenched his fists. "I would rather shoot myself".

"Then you are a fool" Naruto stated harshly.

"Then I will be a fool my entire life" Roman shot back, leaving Naruto speechless. "Those were your words… a long time ago, don't you remember".

"I would rather you forget my embarrassing quotes" Naruto groaned as a feather caught his eye.

"No, I will never forget something like that" Roman laughed weakly but stopped as Naruto stopped moving. "Naruto?" the mercenary glared upwards at a bird, perched above staring directly back. "Naruto!" Roman put a hand on his shoulder but Naruto pushed him back.

"Roman, could you just go home now, there seems to be some business for me to attend to" Naruto growled. Before Roman could ask, Naruto pounced to the wall and bounced towards the bird. The bird quickly dived down to pick up speed, with a gust of wind the bird soared forward. Naruto leaped forward, parkouring on the buildings.

"Wait Naruto, what are… you doing?" Roman mumbled the end as he found himself alone.

'So I was right after all, you are a different sort of bird after all' Naruto leaped from building to building. He took out a shuriken and glanced ahead of the bird's path. 'If you really are intelligent, there' Naruto threw the shuriken behind the bird. As he expected the bird turn backwards as the shuriken was thrown, which ended with the shuriken striking the bird on the back. The bird squawked and fell to the ground. Only the bird burst into feathers as a person landed on the ground. "Aren't you something special? Am I drunk or did you actually transform?" Naruto asked.

"Too loud" the person reached for their back and roughly pulled out a bloody shuriken. The person turned round, obviously female by her frame "leave now". Naruto glanced her up and down, taking everything from her large mask to her boots into consideration.

"Oh no, I don't think so" Naruto crossed his arms. "Not when you have been following me all day, I thought I was just imagining things when I saw you first after all you were just a bird" he frowned. "But you have seen a lot, too much in fact… so, who are you? Some righteous huntress or a bounty hunter?"

"Raven Branwen" she placed a hand on the sword attached to her waist. "How did you notice me?" Raven stated bluntly.

Naruto twitched 'I've heard that name somewhere… must be a powerful huntress, considering her stance and composure'. He blinked "birds have aura like all living things but they don't have semblances… my turn, why are you following me?"

"I needed information" Raven slowly unsheathed her sword. "Now, I have decided to give you a choice" she pointed the sword at him. "Leave Beacon now or things will get much worse for you".

"Beacon, eh?" Naruto pondered in thought. "Alright I see what's going on here…" he glanced at her features intensely for a few moments. "How about, instead of all this" Naruto wagged his finger to her sword. "How about we go for a couple of drinks and we can have a little chat… about Yang?" Raven twitched as his words. "Hit the nail on the head I see".

"How did you recognise that? Answer or I will force it out of you" Raven snarled.

"You mentioned Beacon narrowing it down to people there, I know a bit about every person I talk with and your appearance halves that group. You wouldn't threaten me to leave if you had connections in high places. That leaves me with two people and considering you aren't a faunus, not to mention you share similar measurements to Yang so mother like daughter" Naruto sighed. "Also you told me your full name… an infamous huntress, sure it took me a moment but… you know".

"You're much smarter than people give you credit for" Raven commented. "Doesn't mean I am just going to let you go".

"Look, you are strong, no question" Naruto hummed. "But you are not strong enough to take me down before others intervene, that's if you can take me down".

"And? What do you propose?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"To repeat, a couple of drinks and a chat" Naruto shrugged. "I'm sure we can make a deal" he smiled. 'Please say yes, I'm not sure I can beat you'.

Raven twirled her sword before sheathing it. "You better make this quick or else" she grabbed her mask and lifted it off her face. She shook her head quickly to fix her hair before attaching the mask to her belt.

"Sorry honey but I am not quick at all" Naruto finger gunned Raven.

Raven chuckled slowly as she creepily glared at him. "Very funny" she quickly slashed the wall above Naruto's head with her now unsheathed sword. "Joke, pun or flirt one more time and this chat won't happen, are we clear?"

"Right" Naruto rolled and cracked his neck. "Let's go then" he grunted.


	17. Tense Negotiations

**Huntsman's Mimicry**

**Rio Skyron: you may get what you wished for**

**TheSlySage: perhaps**

**Mr. Haze: it will be a hard road to get that**

**Guest: hard not to be wholesome around Ruby**

**Xethesis: don't worry, it's Naruto characters**

**Guest(2): yes she is**

"So is that acceptable?" Naruto pondered as he sat opposite from Raven, only a small table between them.

Raven swirled her drink in her glass. She stared at the alcoholic liquid for a moment before downing the whole glass. "Make no mistake, you break that agreement and I will be leaving with your head" Raven slammed her glass down and glared towards the bar. Naruto turned his attention to the waiter that hurried over to the table holding a bottle. He shook his head with an amused smile. "What!" Raven snapped noticing his smile.

"You told me not to flirt but…" he snapped his fingers to the waiter and pointed to his glass. "Raven, you really are quite a woman" Naruto chuckled. "I imagine if I was a woman, I would turn out like you".

"You're not even trying to flatter me" Raven dully stared at him. "Either way, let's hurry this up" she glared at her surroundings. "I hate these public places, filled with annoyances" Raven quickly downed a full glass before immediately pouring more into it.

"I get what you mean in some sort of speaking" Naruto sighed. "I've been hearing several conversations directed at us, most of them naming you as a cougar for coming with me here".

"Pathetic people can only make rumours about people that have a life" Raven snorted in amusement. "As for you, you can't go for Yang's life until she is actually ready for combat" she downed another drink.

"Yes, yes… I get it already you stubborn bitch" Naruto rolled his eyes not getting a reaction from Raven. "Now it's time to go… unless you wanted another drink with me".

Raven raised an eyebrow "you're buying". Naruto sighed but nodded "something strong, none of that watered down shit".

…

'Five bloody hours' Naruto droopily finished another glass of alcohol. 'She's the first… to… out drink me like this… this is not fucking normal' he turned his head sideways as Raven sat next to him, downing a full bottle. Despite the pile of bottles on the table, the Branwen still looked perfectly fine, only a bit more relaxed than usual.

"What's wrong little fox? Drink up" Raven smirked.

"I… uh" Naruto flinched as Raven shoved a bottle down his throat. He shoved Raven's hand away, gasping lightly for air "don't do that".

Raven hummed "why it's not like you complain much about drinking? Didn't you get my daughter drunk and fuck her in an alley?"

"What..?" Naruto stammered. "First off I got Yang to a bed, second I never fucked her".

"Still on the market then" Raven grabbed his thigh, giving him a light squeeze. "Yang really should learn when to claim a man".

'Nah, fuck this…' Naruto tried to stand but failed miserably. 'Shit… got careless, too drunk'.

Raven grinned "looks like someone wants to be claimed~". She blinked quickly and shook her head, feeling the drink hitting her. Raven shook off the feeling, placing her right arm around Naruto's shoulders to pull him against her. While her left hand sneaked across him. Naruto just watched as Raven muzzled her face against his as her hand explored unhindered. "I haven't had fun like this in a while… I'm going to use you until you break". She grabbed his jaw and manually opened his mouth, allowing her to stick her tongue inside. Naruto moved to push her back but his hand collapsed into his lap, not having any bodily coordination. The dyed red head bit down, catching Raven's tongue in his sharp canines. She twisted her head and forceful pulled away her. "Fighter until the end" Raven wiped her mouth.

"Cut that the fuck off or we are going to have a problem" Naruto snapped.

"Brave words for a man who can't put up a fight" Raven smirked as Naruto's glare hardened. "Alright, you pass" she moved away from him and picked up her drink.

"What?" Naruto drooped his head. "Was this a stupid test or something?"

"Something like that" Raven sipped her drink. "But just to be clear, if you never stopped me, you would be in my bed tonight… I wouldn't miss a chance to snag someone half my age" Raven grinned.

"Creepy bitch" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Raven snarled "it was a joke, get a sense of humour". Naruto stared at her, doubting every word. "What?"

"Tell me, if I kissed back, would you actually not do anything to me? If I touched you, would you let me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Raven stared at him silently, she took a long sip. Her gaze never leaving him, placing her drink down, she finally shrugged. "Debateable, I haven't had sex in ages… I might have let you".

"Too much information" Naruto snickered. "You know, I am not legal yet"

"You are actually, Naruto Uzumaki" Raven smiled amusingly at his surprised look. "I know my opponents, how do you think I survived so long?" Naruto just nodded at her assessment. "You were born in mantle, a military kingdom… parents dead, _enrolled_ on a military program with active service… your consenting age is 16 and you are 17". Raven tapped the table "also that so called _program_ deleted any evidence you were born to public eye".

"How do you… how do you even know all this?" Naruto put a hand to his head.

"Well to put simply… you weren't the only one here trained by the psychopath, Danzo Shimura" Raven clenched her fists.

"You were a root agent?" Naruto paused.

"The very first" Raven looked down at her own hands. "You remember all the code names, right Kurama?" she shook her head. "As for me, code name: Raven… I can't even remember my birthname nor am I going to seek it out, I doubt my brother cares about his real name either".

"Raven, I…" Naruto started but Raven growled.

"If you dare give me pity or a pathetic apology… I swear I-" Raven paused as Naruto patted her leg.

"It's not my fault nor is it yours, I am not going to apologise for that" Naruto cracked his neck. "I will apologise that I killed Danzo before you did though".

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we survived and are free" Raven hesitantly opened up and a hand on his shoulder. "we are just a couple of survivors, you and me".

"Right" Naruto smiled, leaning on the woman awkwardly resting his head on the crook of her neck.

Both of them shared a silence before Raven sighed. "I can't believe you made me do this…" Naruto hummed at her. "You made me open up, I can see why Yang likes you… you are just like me".

"I think it was the alcohol that opened you up, you drunk bitch" Naruto twirled Raven's hair in his finger.

"True but the fact I don't want to kill you right now is something" Raven leaned her head down on top of his.

"I do have one question that you have refused to answer though" Naruto glanced up. "Yang said you were never around for her so why do you care so much that I am near her?"

Raven stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Yang is a brat that knows nothing about the world, I will look out for her until she is an adult then she is on her own and considering your skill, I need to get involved… it's not like that old bastard really cares about his students".

"You're a good mother…" Naruto nodded slightly. "In a slightly messed up way".

Raven grunted in acceptance. "Now I have to ask you something" Raven whispered. "That hand on my thigh, you can slide that hand somewhere else or you can get another drink, your choice".

"Will my hand be fine afterwards" Naruto chuckled. 'I probably shouldn't push her any further, she's just toying with me and I'm in no state to continue drinking'. Raven smacked the table a laughed loudly and weirdly in an obvious way, showing she wasn't used to laughing so loud. 'Yep, she's more out of it than she looks… at least I don't have classes tomorrow for this damn hangover' he watched her grab another bottle and down it all. 'Fucking hell… I am not even an alcoholic compared to this beast' Naruto could only watch as Raven ordered more bottles to the table. 'I should leave right… now' he stared dully as Raven put the bottle to his lips.

…

"Oi, get up" Naruto groaned at the voice shouting at him. "Wake up already you damn drunk" the blond raised a hand only to let it drop down to hit himself on the face.

"Urgh…" Naruto snuggled his face back into the pillow.

"Oi, I said get up, don't ignore me you bastard"

"Calm down, Honey… shouting won't help, give them a nudge"

Naruto grunted pushing himself up slightly. "Oh shut the… fuck up" he burped, burning his throat. Naruto glanced tiredly to the side to see a young waitress with a pissed off expression while an older man swept the floor further back. 'I feel like I'm going to throw up… uh' he stretched but froze as he felt a sensitive feeling around his crotch. 'I have another reason to throw up' Naruto glanced down to see that he was still in someone. The blonde's eyes trailed up, fully recognising Raven laying beneath him with her kimono open. "Fuck"

"Fuck you too" Raven stated, shocking Naruto. "And get off me" she reached up shoving him back, disconnecting them. "Who the hell do you think you are? Riding me like that".

"Hey, you started it you bitchy cougar" Naruto yelled back.

"Oi, you two…" the waitress shouted on deaf ears.

"I started it, sure but it's all your fault…" Raven shuffled to the side and crossed her arms.

"My fault?" Naruto twitched. "What did I do?"

"Hey…" the waitress twitched. However, a glare from Raven quickly shut her up.

"I said pull out, yet what did you do?" Raven grunted. "You cream-pied me… three times".

"Woah, hold on a second… you were riding me like a horse, that was your fault" Naruto slammed his hand down on the seat. "And I… I…" he grabbed his mouth shakily. "I…" quickly diving his head over the seat, Naruto threw up all the contents of his stomach.

"Don't do that… that's… going to make me…" Raven copied the blond, throwing up behind the seat.

"Can we… please just never talk about this?" Naruto wiped his mouth.

"Denied, I need… to brag about this to Qrow whenever we meet next" Raven reached down picking up a scroll. She typed into it quickly before tossing it to Naruto "call me if you want a quick meet up… your oddly satisfying".

"I feel like I am being used here" Naruto dead panned.

"You're a guy, deal with it" Raven stood up, pulling her shorts up. "I used Yang's dad all the time".

"Doesn't surprise me" Naruto offhandedly spoke as he buttoned up his clothes. Raven snarled at the comment as she pick up her weapon and attached it to her hip. "I'm surprised he put up with your attitude".

"You can hardly talk, so shut your mouth before I rip it off" Raven cracked her neck. Naruto narrowed his eyes and bared his claws. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" she grabbed the handle of her sword. A prolonged silence was held between them before Naruto broke it with a sigh.

"No…" Naruto put his claws away. "Well perhaps I do… but I am not an idiot to believe I can beat you without some sacrifice" he backed down. "There's no need to do that either".

Raven cocked an eyebrow "what is _that_?"

"You ar… oh!" Naruto inhaled sharply. "So you never said that, right… right, must just be imagining things" he shook his head. 'It's not even been 48 hours since I took the medication'.

"I've had enough" Raven swung her sword, opening a swirling red portal. "Just remember, you leave Yang alone and I will leave you alone".

"I won't… believe it" Naruto gave a thumbs up. Raven gazed at him for a moment before marching into the portal. Naruto blinked as the portal closed behind her, leaving him by himself. He rolled his arms around, feeling audible pops. 'That's better…' Naruto looked back down at the table. 'Did I really fuck her? Can't remember a bloody thing, past drinking a lot' he put a hand on his head. 'Wait… did Raven underhandedly call me a prostitute? No she never… I never got paid so… fuck!' Naruto slammed his head down on the table. 'Urgh… she used me like she said she would' he slowly raised his head.

"S-sir…" Naruto turned his head to the waitress. She fidgeted nervously as his gaze met hers. "Could y-you pay the t-tab now".

"Tab? Right…" Naruto turned towards the waitress and stepped towards her.

The waitress stepped back but Naruto kept shuffling forward. "Stay b-back" her back hit the bar stopping her from stepping back while Naruto _stumbled_ forward, moving directly in front of her.

"But I need to be close to pay you" Naruto shuffled a little closer.

"Y-you don't need t-to be that c-close" the waitress blushed lightly but looked away nervously.

"Really? I think this is fine" Naruto moved his head closer to whisper in her ear. "About the tab, could you just forget about it… I don't have enough money on me but I can still pay you".

"How could you pay without… ah" the waitress gulped as Naruto press up against her. "W-weren't you with that other woman…"

"And I can be yours if you let the payment slide, what do you say?" Naruto bit her ear. "You have seen what I can do, if you watched last night" he made a point to thrust his crotch against hers. "I can do anything" Naruto watched as the waitress contemplated the proposal. 'Well this is easy, maybe Raven was on to something'.

"I-I…" the waitress cleared her throat before pressing against him. "Anything?"

"Ahem!" the older man that was sweeping the floors grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Step back away from her" the man pulled Naruto back a few feet from the waitress. "Now get out".

"You want me to leave before paying?" Naruto shrugged. "Sure thing".

"No I wouldn't let you leave" the old man motioned his head to the side. "You can thank that young lady over there, she paid your tab"

Naruto blinked and turned his head "Neo?" the small girl sat absently on a bar stool, staring down a large parfait that had long since melted into a puddle on the table. Glancing at the melted mess, Naruto gulped. "Are you okay, Neo?" he lightly put a hand on her shoulder. Neo smacked his hand off her, standing up, she walked to the exit. 'I fucked up' Naruto put his head down and followed her.

Neo turned her head to him 'you know, I thought you changed… I thought you were better'. She tightened her grip 'but no, you just love to prove me wrong'.

"Neo…" Naruto closed his mouth as she glared.

'I came here last night, I was worried when Roman said something was up. I rushed here as fast as I could following the tracker on your scroll and what did I find, you weren't in danger, you were banging some random bimbo then flirt with that slut of a waitress' Neo crossed her arms.

"What does it matter, you don't like me anyway" Naruto flinched as Neo reeled her fist back.

Deciding against it, Neo lowered her fist. 'How long… how long are you going to use that excuse?' she sighed. 'you're in self-denial, too stubborn to believe your own feelings'.

"I can't believe in feelings I don't have… you talk about love but I don't even know what that is" Naruto sneered. "I tried to give you that love, I hoped you would have been happy but it never worked so I won't force anything else on you".

'Stop lying' Neo shook her head. 'If you think you can fake being emotionless but…' she placed a hand to her head. 'Look I know you might find it hard to love with your past but I know you have feelings in some form' she smiled. 'Do you think you can get away with saying you never enjoyed yourself in the last few years with us and Roman?'

"No… I did enjoy the time together" Naruto looked away. "But we can't go back to that… just leave me alone" he took deep breaths.

'Why?' Neo blinked.

Naruto gave her one long look. "The medication will stop working soon, it's better if you just forget about me or you will just get hurt" Naruto slumped down and sat on the ground.

'Probably' Neo stepped over and slumped down next to him. 'But maybe I don't want to'.

"You're an idiot for liking me" Naruto grumbled. "I'm just going to hurt you again and again".

Neo nudged his side 'to be fair, I hurt you a lot in the past'. She smiled 'I'm going to forgive you this one time but I will remember this'.

Naruto laughed loudly "why are you even going so far for me? I am such a dick".

'Well I like the taste of that dick' Neo stuck her tongue out.

"Unbelievable" Naruto dead panned. A beep on his scroll shifted his attention, taking it out, he groaned. "I forgot all about that".

Neo lean over to get a look at his scroll 'a date?'

"Don't ask why because I have no idea" Naruto rolled his eyes. "A date with Weiss Schnee" he glanced at the time. "I rejected her but she still wants her date, she's a little arrogant but I wouldn't slaughter her like other Schnees".

'You're going to be late' Neo tilted her head. 'This is part of the infiltration, right?' Naruto nodded. 'Shouldn't you hurry up then? You are still disguised as Kurama'.

"I can't be bothered Neo… a date with Weiss is going to be so boring" he moaned.

'Well tough, you still have to follow Cinder's orders for now and this is part of the job' Neo grabbed his scroll.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Neo flipped his scroll to the camera mode.

'Buying you some time to get ready for a fake date… and a bit of payback' Neo closed her eyes as she used her semblance to change appearance. Naruto twitched as he looked at his doppelganger, only Neo's version was in beacon's school uniform with the shirt unbuttoned. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as Neo took a few sexy selfies disguised as him then sent them to Weiss.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto groaned.

'Just to annoy yoooouuuu~' Neo quickly turned her attention back to the scroll. 'Oh Weiss replied' she grinned as she seen photo. 'Uh oh, I think I can see a bra… look'

"Really?" Naruto poked Neo's side making her jump.

'Hey what was… oi' Neo dead panned as Naruto copied her semblance to transform into Neo. 'Why do you have to be annoying?'

"It's just to annoy yoooouuuu~" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

'Well whatever' Neo tossed Naruto's scroll back to him and undid her transformation. 'Shouldn't you get going?' she ruffled his hair. 'A _fun_ date is waiting for you' Neo made quotation gestures.

"Yeah, I should… and thanks for not being too mad" Naruto leaned forward, kissing Neo on the cheek. Neo had to sweat drop at the sight, with Naruto transformed, it looked like she was kissing herself.

'Next time, it will be a different story' Neo dramatically cracked her knuckles under a fake smile.

…

"Now, this is more like it… I'll be able to walk in that high class restaurant now" Naruto nodded to himself. Naruto wore a plain black suit coat over an orange dress shirt with the top two buttons left undone, match black suit pants and shoes. He also had a small fox head pendant around his neck and a silver watch on his left wrist. "Borrowed most of it from Junior but it looks good, or is it just me"

"It _suits_" Melanie joked.

Miltia shook her head at the joke "it's definitely the suit, you look out of place in that clothing, not your style but it will do".

"Can't you girls just say I look good once in your life?" Naruto sighed. He took out his scroll to see another message from Weiss. 'Another photo… that's not Weiss" Naruto blinked as he looked at the photo of a cleavage. 'Way too large for… ah, Yang… of course, she would try and tease'. He shook his head 'I'm not even going to respond to that'.

"Blondie" Naruto turned to see Junior by the door. "Looking good" he nodded.

"I know you are just saying that because you picked these clothes for me" Naruto dead panned as Junior shrugged.

"Putting that aside" Junior reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. "I have compiled a list of some individuals that could be of use to you, from rogue hunters to blood thirsty thugs… if you think some of them would fit into that new group of yours, give me a shout and I should be able to reel them in".

"Cheers Junior" Naruto patted the man's shoulder as he walked past.

"Do you really want to do this?" Junior grabbed Naruto's arm as he walked past, halting the blond. "I know you don't need help to beat Cinder nor do you need help with Roman's robberies… what is this really about?"

Naruto turned to face him "this is part of the future… I was always going to destroy the Schnee's for what they turned me into". He clenched his fists "but there is no way I could do it alone".

"You could've gone to the White Fang if you wanted help taking down the Schnees'" Junior crossed his arms. "Your planning something big if you are needing guys like these".

Naruto chuckled "despite not knowing much about me, you can read me like a book".

"I have known you for years, it's easy even if you don't share the personal stuff" Junior tapped impatiently. "Alright, now spill it".

"Okay… okay, while the White Fang may seem great for me, I don't want to become some broody avenger like some others have" Naruto hummed. "Also, those people will be able to… deal with my anger problem so Roman and Neo don't have to".

"You really are insane… hiring a hit on yourself" Junior rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I may be scum for lying to my friends but if I hurt them more then I am worse than scum" Naruto sighed.

"So you are just going to give up because you care about them too much?" Junior grunted.

"Sacrifice is born from love" Naruto retorted.

"Sacrifice gives birth to pain" Junior snapped back.

Naruto paused "I'll deal with it, nobody else has to get involved".

…

"Where is that blond idiot?" Weiss huffed, stomping back and forth. "He is so late... he should've been here a full five minutes ago".

"Your scroll must be going fast, I believe I am only four minutes and fifty six seconds late" Naruto crept up behind Weiss, startling her.

Jumping back, Weiss quickly crossed her arms not impressed by the joke. "Don't scare me like that" she told him as her eyes looked at the blond, up and down. "I'm surprised that you actually look presentable for once" Weiss stepped closer to him and sniffed the air around him. "And you lost that brewrey smell... nice cologne".

"Weiss... please don't sniff me and make this weird" Naruto put a hand on his hip.

"It's not weird to smell if someone has put something on for you" Weiss spoke factually. "Would you like to smell my perfume for instance? I won't mind".

"Weiss... I'm a faunus" Naruto dead panned. "I can smell you just fine five meters away".

"Oh..." Weiss stammered not knowing what to say next. Shaking her head, she composed herself again. "How about we go in to the restaurant now?"

"After you" Naruto motioned the heiress to go in first. Weiss just smiled and led him inside, Naruto merely rolled his eyes once she looked away. Walking into the restaurant, Naruto almost snarled. Immediately he could tell what people here were like 'snotty racist bastards'. He narrowed his eyes as many sneers came his way, from staff and customers alike. 'I guess faunus don't come in a place like this very often'.

"Hello Ma-am... have you made a reservation today?" the head waiter put on a strained smile as he looked between Weiss and Naruto.

"Yes! Weiss Schnee" Weiss declared boldly with clear practice in the environment.

"A-ah, Ms. Schnee... table for two... yes" he cleared his throat. "Right this way" the waiter picked up two menus and led the two to a table. "Ma-am" the waiter immediately pulled out a chair for Weiss. She bowed her head slightly accepting the seat across from Naruto. "Is there any refreshment I can bring while you think about your orders?"

"Oh, one of those non-alcoholic cocktails, mango flavour preferably" Weiss smiled.

"Water with a lime slice" Naruto ignored the waiter's semi-glare before the man left.

"So Naruto, I take it you know about my family since you know Winter" Weiss put her hands together and rested her head on them. "But you haven't really said much about yourself, is your family here in Vale or..?"

Naruto clicked his tongue "they did stay in Mantle, back in the day".

"Where are they now?" Weiss smiled. Naruto just shook his head making Weiss drop her smile "S-sorry, I didn't mean to bring something bad like that up, I-I..."

"It's fine, I got over it years ago" Naruto scratched the table distantly. "The... _orphanage _helped me deal with it. When I left the orphanage, I never went back to Mantle again".

"That's... sad, so are you all alone now?" Weiss reached over, placing her hand over his in an attempt to comfort him.

"No, no, I have my adopted family now... they live in Vale" Naruto brushed off her hand.

"That's a relief" Weiss nodded as Naruto hummed in agreement. A moment past as both of them sat in an awkward silence as their drinks were placed in front of them. "Naruto... do you hate me?" Weiss asked solemnly.

"What made you think that" Naruto tapped his finger as he stared at her.

"You are never your _hyper_ self when it's just me and you, you don't even look that happy when it's us" Weiss looked down at the table. "I tried my best to get you to like me but I don't understand why you don't like me".

Naruto sighed "you really don't understand?" He nodded to himself "Weiss, I will be honest here, forgive me for being blunt but... I have never liked you anything more than a friend and I doubt I ever will anytime soon". Naruto looked to the side "you can try all you like but you will never understand me... especially if you bring me to a place like this".

"B-but I brought you here to like me" Weiss stammered. "Not many people can even get into a high end restaurant like this".

"Oblivous, much?" Naruto leaned in. "Did you not notice the glares coming my way? The service I received?" Weiss looked around before back at the blond. "You know... I might be the first faunus here to be offered a seat, even if it was only because I am with someone like you" she cringed.

"I'm sorry... I just thought you would be fine if you hid your eyes under your contacts again" Weiss muttered.

"Wow, so I have to hide who I am in public, real smooth Weiss" Naruto coldly stared at her. '**Kill her already... destroy her...**' he placed a hand to his head.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Weiss retorted loudly.

"This isn't working Weiss, let's call this date off" Naruto shook his head. '**Kill, Kill... take my power, use it, kill her**'

"You can't do that" Weiss stood up quickly, slamming her hands on the table.

Walking over with a sour expression, the waiter stopped at the table. "Ahem, are you both ready to order?"

"No need, I'm leaving" Naruto put down a few lien. "See you later Weiss" he stood up, pushing past the waiter.

"Hey! Wait up" Weiss scrambled around, finally grabbing lien and placing it down on the table. "Naruto" the heiress chased after him.

'**Kill... Kill...**' Naruto grabbed his head tightly as he stumbled through the restaurant doors. "This is bad..." he mumbled to himself.

"Naruto, wait! I... what's wrong?" Weiss paused as she stared at him curiously as he clenched his teeth "Naruto?" the blond pushed Weiss away from him.

"Leave me now" Naruto's hands began to tremble. 'I'm having a spike, calm down' he closed his eyes. 'Happy thoughts...' Naruto took deep breaths. Envisioning an image of Roman and Neo, his breathing slowed. Another image appeared, this time Ruby and Yang. Naruto shook his head at the thought, opening his eyes to Weiss. "I told you to leave".

"Don't be all macho with me" Weiss crossed her arms. "I am not going to leave you when you look in pain". She looked down "even if you totally rejected me on our date".

"It's fine... just felt a major migraine" Naruto groaned. "I'll be okay... for now".

"Do you need anything for the migraine? Pain killers, perhaps?" Weiss suggested.

"No... no, I will be fine without anything" Naruto smiled slightly. 'Can't get emotional again or I might trigger another spike... I might not be able to control it' he sighed. "Weiss, I... thanks, I guess... you know, for looking out for me" Naruto mumbled.

Her eyes softened "it's fine, don't worry about it". Weiss stepped back with a solemn expression "sorry for bringing you to a place like that and thank you for going out with me".

Naruto shook his head "you don't need to apologise for something that isn't your fault, if they can't tolerate a faunus, it's their fault". He put a hand on his hip "and don't thank me either, it was mutual". Naruto put a hand on her shoulder "sorry, you are an intriguing girl but I don't feel for you".

"You don't need to apologise either" Weiss retorted.

"Weiss... you should loosen up like this more often, you don't need to be strict all the time" Naruto nudged her arm. Weiss crossed her arms with a fake frown "alright, alright... you don't need to reply to that". He chuckled "want me to walk you back to the dorm or will that be too embarrassing?"

"I don't mind if you walk me back" Weiss nodded.

(Omake)

"So are you really just going to follow a guy you don't know, at a time like this?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "You really are something else short stuff".

"My name is Ruby, R-U-B-Y" the small girl pouted as she walked beside Naruto. "Anyway I do know you, you are my new friend… and friends hang out".

"I have known you for five minutes and… forget it" Naruto shook his head. "Is this because I offered to buy you milk?" He dead panned at Ruby's sheepish look. "Really..?"

"Hey… I can protect myself so… it doesn't matter" Ruby crossed her arms confidently.

"Oh yeah, you did say you were going to beacon, didn't you?" Naruto glanced down at the box compacted scythe on her waist. Ruby nodded, humming in pride "you must be quite the huntress in training then".

"Hehe, I am very strong, so strong that even my older sister doesn't even stand a chance against me" Ruby boasted but Naruto could see exaggeration in her face.

"You seem very strong, you are actually quite toned" Naruto smiled.

Ruby laughed embarrassed before a beep caught her attention. She pulled out her scroll and immediately huffed "Daaaaaaaddddd". She groaned "he doesn't even trust me to be responsible". Ruby shook her head "I am fine… dad, I have… everything I need…". She spoke as she typed her message "I made… a friend… he is really nice… he said I looked toned… now he is going to… give me… some milk".

"Oi, Ruby" Naruto face palmed. "Don't say I am going to give you some milk".

"Why? Aren't you going to give me some milk?" Ruby blinked. "What's wrong? I'll let you have my cookie".

"I think your dad is right to be worried" Naruto sighed.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head confused.

"Innocent youth" Naruto shook his head.


End file.
